Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Taking revenge took a turn for the worse as Kyoko was tossed into the Naruto-verse.Will she become a good ninja?Will her prickly personality, rude attitude&penchant for trouble help the Naruto world,or just make things worse?
1. Prologue

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Oh my gaaaaaah! I'm here again writing Naruto, for some reason I just couldn't continue my previous one cause I just had no inspiration whatsoever! I feel terrible but I think I'll get over it! Then I realized, I think that every author (or at least me) should have a real-world character falling into the fictional universe fanfic. I felt like writing this, it made more sense to me, go figure. Please review!

**Name Meaning/s:**

Kyoko = mirror

Yuudai = Great Hero

Prologue

"Screw you, you **(censored)** son of a bitch!" Yelled an irate Kyoko.

"Don't you backsass me you little brat!" Screeched her foster father. It was all the same to Kyoko, go to a foster home, screw up, get sent back to the orphanage, whoopee.

Before Kyoko knew it, she had a black eye and a one way trip back to the orphanage.

You'd think that at eleven and a half years old she would be tired of that pattern that she had established for herself when she was four.

Standing at 4 feet and 9 inches tall, she always felt short, her small build helped that feeling. She never let her silky brown hair grow more than a few inches below her shoulder before cutting it again. Her right eye was a shade of hazel, and her left was red.

Kyoko checked her watch.

"Two days, ten hours and thirty-five minutes, damn I'm getting slow." She shouldered her backpack and walked through those doors, again.

"OMG, you're like back again." Said her blonde ditz of a roommate.

'_Kami, why do you forsake me with this nightmare of a roommate?'_ Kyoko looked at the ceiling, then her older brother walked in, Yuudai.

He was seventeen, only three days from turning eighteen, about 5'7, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, gaki." He ruffled his little sister's short hair, "back from neverland?" Kyoko kicked his shin and he smiled as he dodged his sister's kicking fury. Kyoko's roommate sighed and left the room to find a magazine to read.

"Hey, guess what?" Yuudai whispered.

"What?" Kyoko was curious, whenever her brother got that tone of voice, he usually had a scheme thought up and planned out, usually Kyoko was a part of it.

"Tonight at midnight, were gonna pull a city-wide prank, and you're gonna help me." He stated quietly.

"What kind of prank?" Kyoko questioned.

"A really big one." Her brother smirked then headed out of the room, then he added, "just remember we're leaving the city once we pull the prank got it?"

Kyoko nodded.

"'Kay," then he put on a disarming smile, "remember, I'll pick you up out front." Then he left.

Kyoko got to see less and less of her brother over the past two years, she knew that the day her turned eighteen he could get a job and leave the orphanage for good. Lucky him.

Then a headline blew through the open window and into her face.

MYSTERIOUS ARSONIST STRIKES ONCE AGAIN

Kyoko didn't even bother to read the article, that same topic had been in the papers for three years now and the police still haven't caught the criminal.

Kyoko sighed and got ready for the night's coming prank.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, Kyoko was sure that she had packed everything that she owned, which actually wasn't much.

About four loose t-shirts, two pair of shorts, her extra khaki long shorts, her sandals, her ipod(she stole it from one of the other kids, w/ earphones), her two notebooks, 3 pens, 5 pencils(with a manual sharpener), her toothbrush, some toothpaste, a comb (which was missing a few teeth by the way), her gameboy advance SP ( w/ a charger; she'd swiped it off of another foster kid, he was a complete brat and he'd pissed her off, he was asking for it), her only three pokémon games, four pairs of socks, underwear, my lockpicking kit (the only present my brother had ever gotten me), and lastly but most importantly Kyoko packed her swiss army knife.

You know, a person would think that she stole it, like her gameboy and her ipod. But actually it turns out that the old man down the street was a war veteran, when Kyoko was little she used to listen to his war stories, eventually he gave her the army knife, saying that she would have more use for it than he would.

The old man died three days later, his house burned down, with him in it.

Then, after that, Kyoko had met her brother for the first time.

Then when Yuudai was transferred to another orphanage, leaving Kyoko alone again.

But Yuudai visited occasionally.

Kyoko shouldered her backpack, and went down the stairs, toward the kitchen. She raided the fridge, and some of the drawers, she found a silver metallic lighter (the kind that has a lid) and a box of matches, she couldn't decide between them so she took both.

There she stood in her dark green cargo short pants that ended a few inches above her ankles, her faded orange t-shirt and her worn black hoodie. Her old sneakers used to be an army pattern, but most of the green had faded.

She went out the door and waited, then her brother showed up and she followed him.

They came to an abandoned building, and walked in.

"Why are we here nii-san?" Kyoko asked boredly.

The she felt a sharp pain in her head, and her world went dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyoko awoke to the smell of smoke, she was back in the orphanage, and tied to a chair.

"Yuudai?"

"Oh you're awake. " Her brother said in an almost effeminate manner as he threw aside the empty gasoline container.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Kyoko snarled as she realized that her long-time sinking suspicions were correct, her brother was the mysterious arsonist.

"Got that right, you know that Fire and Ice poem? Well have fun with the fire." Yuudai dropped the lit match, and the floor lit up as the flames ate up the gasoline on the wooden floor. Kyoko worked the knot diligently trying not to panic and it loosened just enough for her to slip them off her wrists.

She had jumped toward the stairs, away from the chair, just in time before the flames consumed the wooden chair she had been previously tied to.

Kyoko turned to go down the stairs when-

_BOOM!_

'_Crapmonkeys, Yuudai must've put bombs in the building too.'_ Kyoko cursed as a burning support beam crushed part of the stairs.

Oh well, there was nowhere to go but up, Kyoko climbed up another flight of stairs, and from the corner of her eye she saw something ghastly.

It was the caretaker of all the orphans, hanging from the ceiling. The one who always no matter what always said that she would find a home if Kyoko would just let it happen, and now she just hung there, lifeless.

Dead.

Something within Kyoko's chest seemed to snap, she felt angry, hateful at Yuudai for betraying her and trying to kill her.

She ran up the stairs and opened the door leading to the rooftop.

There stood Yuudai, dumping gasoline all over the rooftop in preparation to set it on fire.

Kyoko scowled bitterly, her brother turned and consequentially they charged each other.

The building quaked beneath them as the weakened support beams began to give way, but still brother and sister fought, not giving an inch. Kicks, punches, sweeps, lunges, anything and everything Kyoko threw at her brother he could match.

"I know all your moves Kyoko-chan," Yuudai sneered, "because I," he blocked her wild punch, "taught 'em to ya!" Then he tossed her toward the roof's edge, to her death.

But Kyoko could thank her lucky stars for the flagpole that she grabbed onto, keeping her away from the roof's edge.

Yuudai was furious, how dare that little brat take so long to die?! Enraged, he charged like a bull hurtling toward his sister with alarming speed.

As he neared, the rain that had began to fall seemed irrelevant as Kyoko reached into her pocket reflexively and clenched her fist around the flag pole, to brace herself.

Kyoko flicked out her army knife reflexively and held it forward.

Yuudai plowed forward, and gasped painfully as the metal stabbed into the flesh of his stomach.

Blood flowed over Kyoko smaller hand and she stared into her brother's cloudy eyes for a single moment, then she used what was left of the momentum and swung him around, right over the edge of the roof.

Kyoko didn't even look long enough to see him hit the ground, she heard the crack of his bones as his body fell all five stories and hit the pavement below. Kyoko turned to leave, only to see her only escape, the stairway covered in flames, then a spark flew toward the spilled gasoline covering the roof.

'_Oh shit.'_ Kyoko thought as the building beneath her seemed to lurch as another explosion went off, and the blazing roof beneath her feet gave way, and she fell into the floors below the floors collapsing as well with a clatter of crashes and fiery explosions as the wild flames had reached the gas lines.

The sight that greeted Kyoko's eyes was the flaming debris crashing down on top of her as the building finally collapsed.

Her last sight was of the burning support beam crashing down on top of her, afterward, and as the thick smoke filled her lungs, Kyoko's world went dark…

* * *

**A/N:** Dramatic I know, review and all that blahbbity, blah, blah. Review PLZ! Yep chap was set in the REAL WORLD, the one that we all happen to live in! NEXT CHAP will be the Naruto-verse! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Holy Shizzle WHAT!

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yeppers! I'm here! Kyoko goes to the world of NARUTO! WOOT! I'm so psyched! WOOT! WOOT! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

**Translation/s:**

Tamamushi = Insect w/ iridescent wings

Kouchuu = beetle

Kouchuu no Reihou = Beetles of the Sacred Mountain

* * *

Chapter 1: Holy Shizzle WHAT?!

They clicked their mandibles together. A silent communication that hasn't lost its effectiveness over the many hundreds of years they have been in existence. They worked as one, a large mass of many. It has been many a year since they had retreated to the darkness of the tombs and crypts. Over the years they had scattered, evolved, but not by much.

They clicked out messages again.

_//When shall she wake?//_ The younger generations have asked, only to be met with silence. Many new generations have asked the same question as the stood guard over their last connection to the world above.

They have stood guard over one crypt, guarding the spawn of the two-legged mammals that had betrayed their agreement. In turn, the fury of the Kouchuu no Reihou(1) had been unleashed upon them wiping out a whole clan, save but one. They had put the small child into a deep sleep, there were seals that surrounded her stone bed. Even after hundreds of years have gone by, they still stood, waited, and watched.

_//When shall she wake?//_ Then for the first time in three hundred years, the younger generation of insects were greeted with an answer. One of the older, more ancient Kouchuu(2), the last of the original Kouchuu who had put the last member of the Tamamushi(3) clan into deep slumber, clicked out a cryptic message.

_//Soon our Tamamushi shall wake and we shall see dawn again.//_ Then as quickly as the message had been said, the last of the ancient Kouchuu died.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **(A/N: Feel happy, I decided to use one idea from my cancelled fanfic)**

'_Isn't heaven supposed to be softer?'_ Kyoko thought as she shifted uncomfortably, making her muscles protest painfully.

Her opened just a crack, and saw, something brown? Kyoko groaned and closed her eyes again, letting sleep take her once again.

_Click, click._

"Be quiet." Kyoko muttered as the clicking sounds ceased.

_Click, click, clickity, click, click_

"Okay what the he-?!" Kyoko opened her eyes to see a huge beetle staring at her. She wasn't scared of insects, she only hated fleas and mosquitoes, the rest she could deal with.

Kyoko sat up quickly and looked around, she had been lying in a, stone coffin?!

She hated coffins! They creeped the hell out of her, she moved to lift herself out of the open coffin bed.

Her legs felt like lead weights and so did the rest of her body, but after some effort Kyoko was sitting on the stone floor next to the stone coffin she had woken up in.

_//Our master awakens.//_ Clicked a melodious chorus of voices. Kyoko turned her head to face the legion of very dark blue beetles.

"Okay I'm either going crazy or I'm dreaming." Kyoko muttered to herself as she started to look for her backpack.

_//You are not dreaming,//_ the voices sang in harmony, _//our last Tamamushi master. We live to protect and serve you.//_

"Okay, upside, I have an army of creepy talking bugs at my command, downside, I'm hallucinating and probably insane." Kyoko rubbed her temples and continued to search the stone room for her backpack, then she came to a broken mirror.

She stared at her reflection.

Her hair was blue, a shade of duke blue, and her eyes had gone from her odd colors to something completely different.

Her irises had turned black and instead of the customary black pupils, hers were an azure color, beginning from her eyes and running down her cheeks were two thick stripes the same shade as her hair.

"I look," Kyoko paused, "AWESOME!" She did a small happy dance on the spot. Then she looked at the insects filing in and out of the room, then she saw a small bag being carried towards her.

_//We have gathered provisions from a nearby town master.//_ Their voices were eager, friendly and maybe toned with slight childishness. _//We must avoid the shinobi when we leave the catacombs.//_

"Shinobi? Where did I land, the world of Naruto? Yeah right." Kyoko said, the insects didn't answer. "Shinobi don't exist right?"

_//They do.//_ The beetles clicked their mandibles again.

"Yeah I thought so this is just a crazy dre- WHAT?!" Okay, the only options that ran through her head now was that she'd either gone back in time or she's still dreaming.

She checked her pockets, she had her ipod and its charger and her army knife. Then she checked the bag, it had a few extra clothes, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a paintbrush and two scrolls?

Then she looked down at herself, the room was illuminated by the torch that remained affixed to the wall.

"Why the fuck am I wearing a kimono?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know she lands in another universe and she worries about the fact that she's wearing a kimono. Yeah, Kyoko is a bit of a tomboy, she hates dresses and skirts with a passion. Here's chap 1! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I beg you people! REVIEW!!!! I'm writing chapter as we speak!


	3. I'm A What!

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey I'm back here's chapter 2!!!!! WOOT, WOOT!!! Go me! Review plz!

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a What?!

After several minutes of pinching herself, Kyoko was absolutely sure that she wasn't dreaming and that this was reality.

She looked in the broken mirror again, she could see that the blue stripes that ran down her cheeks had two stripes to each cheek. Those were awesome in her opinion, but unfortunately they would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

Her mind blasted off to outer space when she took a look at the map in the plain brown bag her insects had retrieved for her, they even clicked their mandibles happily when she said thank you to them.

It was a freaking map of the Naruto world.

"Are you damn kidding me?!" Kyoko stared at the beetles as if this was some practical joke.

_//Is the map dissatisfactory?// _The beetles clicked out messages amongst themselves, _//I knew we should have taken the larger more detailed map!//_

"No, the map's fine," Kyoko amended, "but is this a map of a _real_ place?"

_//Yes, why would we insult your greatness but providing you with a false one?//_ They answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyoko thanked them and stared at the map again. She was in the _freaking_ world of Naruto, her favorite anime of all time and space. Holy fucking crap…

"OH, EM, GEE!!!" She did her happy dance with a stupid grin the size of Manhattan her face. "I'm in the world of _freaking_ Naruto!!!" She did a cartwheel, almost crashing into the stone coffin in the process. It wasn't that she was a fangirl, no, Kyoko loathed fangirls. Fangirls were what made her almost ashamed to call herself female, she was just a fan of the show, she always wished for something this crazy to happen, and now, here she was, in a dark, cold, catacomb chamber, presumably beneath the earth, with talking insects that practically worship the ground she walked on.

After her shocked and joyful moment, Kyoko decided to change out of that kimono. When she was done she folded the kimono and stuffed it into the bag the beetles had provided.

She wore a pair of earth colored cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt. But she also asked for a hair band, a pair of sunglasses and of course a hat.

Kyoko knew she couldn't go walking around with blue hair, that would be too noticeable, and since this was the Naruto-verse then she would get to learn jutsu and all those cool kick-ass ninja techniques, so until she learned the Henge no jutsu, she would wear a hat. But covering up the big blue stripes that ran down her cheeks were going to a bit of a hassle to hide.

Well, another request later Kyoko had a light brown turban she planned to wrap around her head, but sadly she got tangled in it instead. Embarrassingly, the beetles had to help untangle her from the turban.

She also got a good view of the beetles' mandibles as one beetle seemed to have taken to riding on her shoulder.

He was ever so slightly bigger than the rest of them and his shell had a black lining along the edges.

Kyoko decided to call him Shinji; but on another note she found that her insects were compelled to comply with almost whatever she requested of them quite happily. It was like they enjoyed fulfilling her requests

She asked for shoes, and they came back with some sandals, they were really comfy too! Soon she had an outfit with a few kunai and shuriken even! Though they did take the weapons and pouches from the dead bodies of ninjas they had "found", at least the shoes were from a store, aw they were little kleptomaniacs just like her.

Kyoko didn't ask, she didn't think that she wanted to know.

_//You have much learning to do Tamamushi-sama.//_

Kyoko stopped, wait, sama?!

"What the hell do you mean by sama?" She commented jokingly. "The name's Kyoko, and I have to learn what exactly?"

_//To be strong in the Tamamushi techniques, your history, and many other things.//_ The beetles said excited at the prospect of being the generation lucky enough to teach the sole survivor of the Tamamushi clan how to fight and whatnot. They were attempting to herd her out of the room and into another one.

"Um, sorry but last time I checked I didn't have a family name." Kyoko said skeptically, they had to have the wrong girl, she wasn't some heir to a clan

_//But Kyoko-sama, you are the last link we have to the outside world, the last Tamamushi in existence. We must address you with the respect you deserve Kyoko-sama, after all, you are the sole living heiress of your clan.//_

"Respect I deserve?" Kyoko echoed as she half-listened to the message, "That's cool and all but," Then she comprehended to the last half of what the beetles said, "I'M A WHAT NOW?!"

This day just kept getting better and better…

* * *

**A/N:** I know short chapter, but I found it funny. You get dropped into an alternate universe as the sole living member of a forgotten clan, yeah that would be my reaction as well. I would also do my happy dance if I fell into the Naruto world and now here's your update, please review! I'm writing the third chapter as we speak. REVIEW!!! (Falls out of chair)

**OC Character Bio:**

**Name:** Tamamushi Kyoko

**Current Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Duke Blue falling about 3 inches below her shoulders

**Eyes:** Black irises, azure pupils

**Distinguishing Marks:** 2 thick, Duke blue stripes (on both cheeks) that start from her eyes & down her cheeks & end halfway down her neck

**Skin Tone:** Fair(that's how sciency people refer to it without sounded racist right?)

**Height:** 4'9 (same height as Sakura, check the Naruto-pedia, it's there)

**Weight:** 84 lbs. (that's a healthy weight for her age right? Correct me if I'm wrong!)

**Blood Type:** AB- (like the rarest blood type ever, then again the rarest blood type is the one that you actually need)

**Build:** Small


	4. Evil Training Buggies

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: own nothing.

A/N: Yeppers, I'm here again! WOOT! Here's chapter 3! ENJOY! READ, REVIEW PLZ!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Evil Training Buggies

The last two months were complete and utter _torture_.

Kyoko couldn't feel her freaking arms, or legs, and her head felt like some crazy three year old was continually bashing it with a steel banjo.

For the past two months, the insects had been teaching her about, well, everything they could cram into her painfully overstuffed noggin. They made her study regular subjects like math, writing, geography, history and botany. Then there were her other more exhausting subjects which left her wondering if she was having an out of body experience she was so exhausted.

When they say train, they mean _train_.

The catacombs were dizzyingly _huge_! There was even an underground lake where one of the chambers were! That's where Kyoko fished for some good ole fillets waiting to happen.

Her flexibility exercises left her body almost rubbery, maybe that was the numbness setting in…

There was her taijutsu training as well, despite their very serving and happy demeanor, they would let it count unless it was almost perfect. Taijutsu training always took hours, but in the end Kyoko could tell it would all be so worth it.

There was the chakra exercises, first she had to learn to call on her chakra, then she had to remember ever handsign from the Naruto-pedia and learn to use them like second nature. Once that was done, then they charged her with the task of learning to walk on walls and the ceilings. After getting that down she still had the water walking technique left to master, though all she ever got from attempting that was a cold as heck, swim in the lake.

After the chakra exercises, it would be onto ninjutsu and genjutsu training. Her current project was the freaking Bunshin no jutsu, the only jutsu she could really get was the Henge no jutsu, at least something was going right for her in that department.

She was also working on a scroll called, "Tamamushi Beginners' Guide to Seals", to start learning about sealing, hell if a Sannin thought it was useful, what the heck?

Then she'd move on to weapons; Kyoko was trying to master her throwing weapons, mostly shuriken and kunai. Though Kyoko preferred to use kunai as actually close combat knives, but the one cool thing the bugs gave her were these awesome gauntlets. By flaring her chakra at different intervals a blade would extend from a slot in the gauntlet. The wonderful thing was, that whenever she stopped her chakra flow (which could decide how long the blade would be depending on the amount of chakra sent) the blade would be put in a "lock mode" so she wouldn't have to expend chakra just to

But the real kicker of her training was PE. Running, jumping, kicking, punching, push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, hell they even put the duck walk on her training regime. This also included weight training, which was utter torture all the way.

By the end of each day Kyoko was exhausted. She hadn't even been outside the catacombs since she got there, she was waaaaay too exhausted. But in a way, she didn't complain as wholeheartedly as she might've, she knew that even if it was a TV show that, new universe or not, every world is governed by a single rule.

The weak may hide and survive, but when caught they're crushed. But in the end only the strong may both survive and thrive.

Kyoko refused to be weak, and she most certainly refused to be weaker than that stupid Sasuke Uchiha! Everyone fell all over him in the show, and it totally pissed her off big time. Then she watched a few episodes from Shippuden, quite frankly, she like Sakura after she stopped being a bitchy fangirl, the same went for Ino.

So for now Kyoko decided to hate them.

Hell they were making her do something like yoga too, it left her feeling rubbery.

'_Stupid beetles I hate practicing in the dark.'_ Kyoko thought icily as she rubbed her many bruises from walking into walls and tripping over things. Eventually she knew that she would get this stuff, and after that…

Kyoko punched her clenched fist into the air unexpectedly, _'I'll get strong then I'm heading to Konoha! To stop crap from happening!'_ Kyoko thought dramatically.

"But of course, no adventure is complete without me causing a little mayhem of my own…" She snickered evilly, like the evil fluffy bunnies that she always used in her dreams to take over the world.

She got lost in her void of thought again, then she-

"AHHGGH!"

_Wham!_

Kyoko's face just had a date with the stone floor. "Itai…" She moaned painfully.

_//Kyoko-sama, you almost had it, you must concentrate more.//_ The beetles advised enthusiastically.

"Why the hell do I have to wear a blindfold?" Kyoko snapped angrily as she detatched her face from the stone floor surface.

_//You must rely on your other senses other than sight, Kyoko-sama.//_ They paused for a brief moment, as if thinking about what to say next, _//it is vital that you learn all of these skills to become strong and to re-introduce the great and powerful Tamamushi as a force to be reckoned with!//_

Kyoko sweatdropped, _'I'm just a kid dude…'_ Then she tripped over a crack in the stone flooring.

_//You almost had it! Try again!//_

"Screw you." Kyoko muttered as she lifted herself off the floor, again.

Two seconds later…

"Itaaaaaiii…"

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know what you're all thinking, we want her to go too Konoha noooow! Well, be patient she'll get there when she gets there. By the way WOOT! I updated! PLZ REVIEW!!!! PLZ?!? Tell me what you think! And if you have Ideas put those in too! I'm writing the fourth chap as we speak! REVIEW!!!


	5. Leaving Safety Behind

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here's chapter 4! WOOT! I'm on a roll!!!

**Translation/s:**

Ningen = human

Hai = yes

Kouchuu = beetles

Kouchuu no Reihou = Beetles of the Sacred Mountain

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving Safety Behind

Okay, Kyoko's skills were progressing nicely, mostly because of the "Beetle Boot Camp" as she referred to it.

She finally had her chakra control down to something manageable, though walking, running, handstands and flips still occasionally got her dropped on her head.

She was also working on enhancing her blows with chakra, though she really didn't plan on using it. She felt like it would be cheating herself and the fact that she spent countless hours punching and kicking stone walls and her "sparring partner".

The beetles could come together, just like Shino's bug clone jutsu and give her a human sized sparring partner. Though, they didn't seem to be using an actual jutsu, they just linked together into a human sized/shaped mass and sparred with her.

But despite the fact the keening exhaustion that sat in her body every day, Kyoko was actually beginning to like the little buggers. She did what they said and they even provided dinner most of the time, today they dragged in a deer.

"Damn," Kyoko struck the flint for the forth time that night(?), well she couldn't really tell if it was day or night since she had been too busy to actually go outside yet. "You guys would've made better parents than those fosters any day." The fire crackled to life as the sparks ignited, Kyoko fed some twigs to the fire and retrieved the small frying pan(yes you guessed it the beetles "borrowed" it for her) .

It was a cooking utensil, and a weapon! Kyoko loved whacking people with frying pans back home…

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, no her home burned down and the people who made it home were dead. Home was where she wanted it to be and so far, it was here.

It was also odd that, despite the fact that she almost died in a fire, she loved setting things on fire, her inner pyromaniac… She snickered evilly as she used her army knife to slice off some haunch meat from the deer, damn the skin was hard to remove, she scooped up the fat and stuck it on the pan as well.

She didn't mind the deer blood or the squishiness of the deer fat, then she turned to the legion of beetles scattered around doing whatever they were doing.

Kyoko smiled, warped impossible training schedules aside, they were actually very accommodating. Hell they were feeding her and nagged her to eat her vegetables, though actually she had no qualms against veggies, because they observed many human females reminding and sometimes having to resort to forcing their children to eat their vegetables.

"Hey guys?"

_//Hai Kyoko-sama?//_ They all turned to face her.

"I can't eat the whole deer myself, do you guys want it?"

_//You're sharing? With us?//_ The Kouchuu were surprised, from the generations before them, not once was there a story of a Tamamushi master who respected them as much as this one did, she said thank you, and actually asked for their opinions, for kami's sake!

"Well of course I'm sharing with you, how the fuck else is gonna eat it? The Loch Ness Monster?" Kyoko snorted as she let her venison steak cook.

The Kouchuu had grown used to their master's odd comments and her blunt attitude over the short time they knew her. Sure she cursed every expletive in the Sailor's dictionary, they even taught her a few words only known to them.

Watching the Kouchuu eat was another things, in the light of the fire they looked exactly like the scarab beetles from the Indiana Jones movies except they had mandibles.

Sharp looking mandibles at that.

Suddenly they swarmed over the deer carcass, clicking and in under two minutes they had stripped the entire carcass of all meat, then they broke the bones and sucked out the marrow as well.

The disturbing thing was instead of being disgusted, it actually made Kyoko feel even more hungry.

'_Yep, I'm definitely one of the weird.'_ Kyoko thought as she waited impatiently for her food to cook.

The Kouchuu clicked praises at her happily.

Kyoko grinned, hell this felt more like family than eve- _'Oh no! Mushy thoughts! Stupid mushy thoughts! GAH!' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay," Said Kyoko, "now I'm packed." She had packed up her stuff into the seemingly innocent brown backpack.

She had a brown turban wrapped around her head, obscuring her face from view, bwah hahahahaha! She wore her brown cargo shorts, and her orange t-shirt, she didn't have any other shoes so she wore the sandals.

Her weapons were in her bag, her ipod (w/ earphones & charger) and her army knife were safely tucked in one of her pockets. Kyoko checked her training weights(4 of them, one on each limb, weighing about eleven lbs. each), yes they were stolen (by the Kouchuu), again. She had sealed most of her weapons, namely her Katar gauntlets and her very few kunai and shuriken, into a small scroll.

Kyoko was ready to leave the safety of the catacombs.

_//Wait.//_ The Kouchuu said as the swarms scurried(and some used their wings to fly) to retrieve something. Then Kyoko heard their voices again, _//Kyoko-sama, close your eyes.//_

Kyoko complied.

There was the skittering sound, _//now open them.//_

Kyoko could have sqee-ed! In fact she did, there in front of her she wiped the forming drool.

It was a pair of freaking Chinese Hook Swords with scrolls! OMFG!

"OMFG!!!" She grasped the handles and stared at the blades with a critical eye, they weighed about three pounds each. She opened the scrolls and had a happy dance moment there were routines(or were those called katas?)! OMG! She was going to learn how to use freaking Chinese Hook swords!!! "Wait hold the phone, isn't this a Japanese show?" Kyoko wondered aloud, "ah what the hell, they have broadswords and those are European! Why shouldn't they have Chinese stuff! Hell, they look just like the ones that Jet from Avatar had!" Kyoko ranted happily.

Each blade was three feet and an inch long, with the hooks sharpened to a point. The handles had the customary crescent moon guard and on the end of the handle was a dagger-like blade used for stabbing stuff. It looked almost exactly like Jet's swords from Avatar, the only difference was the color, Jet's were a sort of goldish color on the guard, hers were a duke blue color.

She promptly sheathed the swords and sealed them within the same scroll(she only had one, the rest were sealed in that one too but they were covered in writing.) along with the kata scrolls.

Then there was a, gourd?

It looked almost exactly like the gourd that Gaara had, except it was a darker shade of brown and it had a larger hole on the top. Instead of a cork, there was a sort of easy to remove wooden cap connected to the rest of the gourd by a string.

"Okay I give, what's the gourd for?" Kyoko scratched her head.

_//To go with of course Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu chirped excitedly.

"So what you're just going to hide in a gourd on my back?"

They clicked in affirmation, Kyoko sighed.

"Ah, what the hell? It's not like I'd actually leave you guys here anyway. More weight training…" She muttered as she tried to strap the gourd on her back with the straps and figure out how to wear her small pack comfortably.

After that, the Kouchuu swarmed inside the gourd, some of them hid in her clothes though. They said that they must be present for all situations, so some hid in her shirt, some hid in her hair, and some decided to hide in her turban.

She had basically memorized the catacombs already, thanks to some very painful blind-folded "hone your other senses" crap of training sessions. When she came to a stone stairway leading up she began her climb, _'Kami, this stuff is heavy…'_ She thought with anime tears.

Then she came to stone door, and she just stood there…

And stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there some more.

"What the damn?! What the hell do I do, say 'open seasame'?" Kyoko ranted irritably. Then the doors parted, "I rest my case."

She expected to be blinded by daylight, it was pitch black outside.

"You wanted me going out at FREAKING midnight?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

_//Well, the Kouchuu no Reihou like darkness, besides your eyes also have what ningen refer to as "night vision".//_ The Kouchuu answered.

Kyoko removed the sunglasses to find that her Kouchuu were right, so her eyes weren't just weird looking…

"Can my eyes do anything else?" Kyoko questioned excitedly.

_//No, just night vision.//_

'_That's it?'_ She thought dejectedly.

_//But as a living member of the Tamamushi clan, you are far beyond the need of the overly clichéd doujutsu.//_ Her Kouchuu sniffed haughtily.

Kyoko sighed, it was like they had two different sides. When she wasn't training, they would gush with overflowing compliments about how great she was, it was like the worshipped the ground she freaking walked on. Actually they kind of did.

She found the road and started walking according to the directions her Kouchuu spouted off. It was still pitch black, damn, Kyoko wondered when they were going to invent the concept of lighting the roads.

Two hours of walking later had Kyoko almost ready to pull her hair out.

"Will you all please hold back with the compliments for a few hours, _pl- pah, pleeee,_" Actually this would be the first time Kyoko actually even attempted to say the word please, but before she could finish her attempt.

_//Hai Kyoko-sama!//_

And with that Kyoko (with the Kouchuu sitting quietly in their gourd) walked on in silence. Yet with every step, Kyoko felt as if she was leaving the closest thing to a home that she had.

Leaving the safety of the Sacred Mountain was like leaving behind something she would miss.

'_But then again,'_ Kyoko thought, _'I didn't get catapulted into my favorite TV show to stay in safety.'_ Then she smirked ambitiously.

"Look out world, there's a new kunoichi in town and her name," She paused and punched the air dramatically, "is Tamamushi Kyoko!"

_//We're with you all the way Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu chanted heartily.

"Thanks, and drop the –sama, thing, 'kay?" Kyoko said.

_//Whatever you say Kyoko-sama!//_

"I just said-, But y- gack! URRRG! You just ruined a perfectly dramatic moment!" A vein in Kyoko head throbbed in annoyance.

_//Gomen Kyoko-sama!//_

"Stop calling me –sama damnit!" Said an angry chibi-Kyoko.

_//Hai Kyoko-sama!//_

Kyoko smacked her forehead, this was going to be a looooooooong trip…

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, she has Chinese Hook Swords, they rule! I wish I had a pair. The metal of the swords have a duke blue tint. Her two primary weapons are her blade gauntlets (the blades are retractable) and the hook swords. As you can see she prefers close combat.

I based the Kouchuu no Reihou after the scarab beetles from Indiana Jones. You know the flesh eating ones? The ones that bite you then burrow into your flesh then eat their way to your heart? Well, they look exactly like those except they have mandibles. They don't theoretically "talk" they communicate in a series of clicks, skittering sounds, and almost screeching noises, Kyoko is just able understand them as if it was plain language. Only Kyoko actually knows what they're saying.

On the note about the gourd, it's a lot flatter than Gaara's round one, its too allow more maneuverability with her hook swords later on (when she learns how to use them).

HER EYES ARE ONLY A PARTIAL DOUJUTSU! ALL SHE HAS IS NIGHT VISION!!! PLUS THE FACT THAT HER EYES LOOK AWESOME!

**OC Character Bio:**

**Name:** Tamamushi Kyoko

**Current Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Duke Blue falling about 3 inches below her shoulders

**Eyes:** Black irises, azure pupils

**Distinguishing Marks:** 2 thick, Duke blue stripes (on both cheeks) that start from her eyes & down her cheeks & end halfway down her neck

**Skin Tone:** Fair(that's how sciency people refer to it without sounded racist right?)

**Height:** 4'9 (same height as Sakura, check the Naruto-pedia, it's there)

**Weight:** 84 lbs. (that's a healthy weight for her age right? Correct me if I'm wrong!)

**Blood Type:** AB- (like the rarest blood type ever, then again the rarest blood type is the one that you actually need)

**Build:** Small


	6. Where the Hell is KONOHA!

* * *

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 5! ENJOY ! READ AND REVIEW!!! PLZ!!

Chapter 5: Where the Hell is KONOHA?!?!

_Kyoko's POV…_

Okay a week and a half of walking and things weren't going so hot.

The Kouchuu only knew about the directions of about thirty miles in relation to the mountain. After that they didn't know diddly crap-squat about where the hell they were going. It pissed me off majorly…

Then while I was training, I heard the sound of people approaching at high speed, I ddi the first thing that came to mind, I bolted. But in my haste to get away I lost my backpack, which luckily only contained a minimal amount of extra clothing and the map. Before I knew it, I couldn't find where I left the damn backpack, so I thought, _'ah screw it, it's just clothes, and the- map… Oh crap…'_

So I just kept to walking, and three days later and I'm still walking along on this road. I had actually gotten some helpful direction from a traveling merchant that if I followed the road that I'd get to Konoha eventually.

Though the bastard failed to mention how many miles it was. Then I realized that after I went for hours down one of the forks in the road that it was a dead end. It was overgrown and had vines and leaves and huge trees growing up all over the place and before long it was a forest.

Damn next time I see that bastard I am so going to stab him with my hook swords…

Then, as if my luck wasn't bad enough, it began to rain, hard. It was like a typhoon, and within three short seconds I was utterly soaked to the bone.

So all I have is the small scroll that contained my training katas for my hook swords, the hook swords and my blade gauntlets. Then I remembered that I had left my only kunai and shuriken back in my lost backpack. I placed my ipod and sealing scroll inside the gourd with the Kouchuu to keep them and the wires dry. My army knife sat in my pocket.

I just lost out big time, I sat down against a large stone depressively attempting to escape the rain. Basically, I failed, oh well at least have the Kouchuu to talk to…

What the hell am I thinking?! At least I have the Kouchuu to talk to?! OMG, I _need_ human contact and fast before I turn into Tom Hanks from the movie Castaway! I don't want to talk to a Wilson volleyball! Though that previous thought gave her a hilarious idea for a prank…

_BRACKLE! Bshh!_

The thunder overhead boomed menacingly as huge gust of wind and rain bombarded the earth.

"What the hell fate, can't you cut me a fucking break?!" I screamed at the sky, the response was, a mouthful of water, which I promptly spat out.

So I tried to sleep, keyword being tried, but the pouring rain made doing so impossible.

So recap, I walked and ran, I'm exhausted, sopping wet, cold, hungry and lost. Can things possible get any worse?

Oh crap! Now I've jinxed myself, whenever they say that, things get worse! AUG! Where the hell is Konoha!

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, Kyoko's pissed now. Yeah, well here's chap 5! Sorry it's short but that's the way the ball rolls! But don't worry she'll be in Konoha a lot sooner than you think! You can all even guess on how she'll get into Konoha at all… Heh, heh, heh…

REVIEW!!!! PLZ!!!


	7. Following a Jackal's Path

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yeah, here's chapter 6. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!!! =)

* * *

Chapter 6: Following a Jackal

_Kyoko's POV…_

Okay, I've had enough! I'm really starting to hate the woods, because all I've seen for the past week and a half straight, is woods, woods, woods, and ever more damn freaking woods! I'm sick of seeing the woods! The Kouchuu have been quiet, very quiet, I couldn't make fire because basically I don't have a lighter or a flint striker.

The Kouchuu get to eat, but I tried eating the raw meat myself two days ago, I spent most of yesterday puking it out, and when there was nothing left to throw up, I had dry heaves. I hate dry heaves it's very unpleasant.

Needless to say, I'm not looking forward to attempting that again…

I could tell that the Kouchuu felt useless, I mean they could catch a meal, but I couldn't start a fire especially with the weather.

So far it's been rain, rain, rain, and you guessed it even more damn rain. It's still too damn wet to make a fire anywhere! Gah, talk about bad luck, the only actual food I ate were those raspberries I found about six days ago, six looooong days gone…

My stomach rumbled for the millionth time again today. Screw that merchant and his damn faulty directions…

When I see that bastard, I'm so feeding him to the Kouchuu…

If I live that long that is, so far I haven't run into predators or people in general. But so far I think I'd rather run into predators, people, well, let's just say I don't do very well with people. I tend to unintentionally end up pissing them off.

I've already lightened my carrying load, I've had _all _the Kouchuu hide under my clothing and I ditched the gourd after I fell down a ten foot drop and it broke when I landed on it. You'd think that it would look funny but on the contrary I couldn't even see Kouchuu hiding under my now soaked, torn, and muddy clothing.

_//You're getting too thin for our liking Kyoko-sama.//_ The Kouchuu reprimanded worriedly.

"Oh shut up." I snapped irritably, never had I actually wanted to be back home eating some mystery meat stew back at the orphanage more than now.

I wish the sun would come out, even just for five freaking minutes…

All that rain and mud has basically turned my clothes a dark muddy brown, hell the closest thing about me that's remotely clean is my hair. Which sadly sticks out like a sore thumb, I mean how'd my hair turn a natural duke blue anyways?

Hell if I know…

Somehow, with nothing going on and the fact that I feel as if I could eat an elephant, I've been thinking deep thoughts…

How the hell can all the Kouchuu hide under all my clothes without being seen, and without me feeling them moving about? I voiced my question out loud.

_//Actually a few of us are located in tactically efficient points inside your body.//_**(A/N:Not like that you perverted freaks)**

"Tactically efficient points inside my what?!" Can you say disturbing much? Damn I think I've watched too many horror movies in my lifetime…

_//We're mostly in places where we do no damage to the rest of your body, besides some of us are transferring nutrients directly into your system since you had a bad reaction to raw meat.// _

"Okay creepy, but sorta cool, in a way." I muttered as I ducked under a branch, and more water was dumped on me, and some people might wonder how my ipod(plus the earphones & charger tied together) and the scroll stayed dry? Just don't ask, I'd rather not think about it…

_//But unfortunately we cannot sustain you forever in that way, your body will need actual substance eventually.//_

But with every single comment from the peanut gallery it's like everything looks more and more depressing. This is starting to _be_ very depressing… I sighed as more rain came down on my mood.

I could have sworn that above the rain I could hear a barking sound.

"Hey do you hear a barking sound? I think that my sanity saying that I've gone barking mad…"

"Ah, what the hell, it's not as if I've gotten anywhere anyways." I said indifferently as the night was lit up by a flash of lightning, revealing a black furred jackal standing not six feet ahead of me. I stared at the jackal.

The jackal stared back.

_//No Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu said joyfully, _//it's a jackal!//_

"Great," I said sarcastically, "and lemme guess it wants to eat me, right?"

_//No, we think it wants you to follow.//_

"Well whaddya want? You wanna eat me? Go right 'head and try it pal." I spat irritably to the oddly colored jackal. The jackal's large ears dipped downward and it turned to dash off.

Well, it's not as if I know where I'm going…

I followed in the same direction the jackal had run, and the rain came down harder in sheets. I saw the jackal then it disappeared in the cover of the pouring rain again, I tripped on a tree root and fell into the mud, something sharp scratched my arm and stung as the rain came down like bullets.

I picked myself up, spat out the mud that had somehow gotten into my mouth and dashed forward, I'm not about to be lost by some stupid jackal! No damn screwy weather is going to beat me, EVER!

"Screw you! Do you hear me fate?! SCREW YOU, YOU **(censored) **SON OF A** (censored)**!!!" I made a rude gesture at the sky and continued my exhausting trek.

Basically all I could see was the about less than a foot in front of me, everything else was zero visibility thanks to the heavy, night vision or not. I only followed the sound of the jackal's howling. But along the way I tripped, fell, tumbled, and skidded in the mud, over undergrowth and tree roots. I'm getting a hell of a lotta scratches and bruises because of all the tumbles I'm taking but I was determined not to lose the jackal.

I ran and ran, until I was too exhausted to keep it up. But I stumbled on, somewhere along the line I lost my sorry excuse for sandals in a mud puddle somewhere…

That stupid jackal moves like a ghost damnit!

After more running, stumbling, tumbling, tripping, crawling and more falling I could hear the jackal's howling grow closer. But damn it's like I'm right on top of it, but I can't see or feel it, anywhere! What the f-

_Wham!_

One second I'm about to cuss my heart out, the next I'm lying flat on my back with rain filling my mouth and nostrils. I sneezed, aw crap! Great, just great, now I'm going to get a cold, as if the situation could just get any lovelier!

"Fuck, damnit…" I groaned painfully as the stars danced before my eyes. Eventually I did get up, and the jackal barked, it sounded closer than ever now.

I ran my hand along the wall like a blind person would and then I felt leaves, ivy vines creeping along a hole! A hole in the wall, just big enough for me to crawl through, score!

Had I been less exhausted I would've taken notice of how the vines of ivy must've worn away at the rock, thus creating my way through the wall. I immediately felt the difference when I emerged on the other side, I heard the pounding rain being deflected by a roof over my head.

Hah, the hole led to a building on the other side, what luck! I dragged myself tiredly to lean against a wall next to the blessed entrance. I don't even have enough energy for sarcasm or cussing…

I curled up on the cold but heavenishly dry floor or what seemed to be an abandoned building and my eyelids finally fell, but as I drifted off I recall the sight of the jackal, fading into a curling wisp of black mist…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! I updated! Does anyone see any connections here? I mean come on I used a JACKAL! For crying out loud! Come on guess what I'm basing a lot of stuff from! If you can't then you should have paid attention in history class! Now, review please! Yep! Guess about a lot of things, please? REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	8. Fevered UnReality

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hiya! Here's chapter 7! Please enjoy! Tell me what you think! Read and review! Please review!

Thank you now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Fevered Un-Reality

_Kyoko's POV…_

I woke up to light stabbing my eyes in a most painful manner…

I yawned sleepily. After what felt like forever, I sat up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I checked my pocket, well good news I still have my army knife…

"Hey guys how do I get my stuff back?" I half mumbled to the Kouchuu.

_//Well we think you concentrate your chakra to your stomach and then imagine it pushing the scroll out through your throat.//_

Yep, that right I swallowed it. I sealed my ipod into the scroll then the Kouchuu had somehow procured a plastic ziplocks bag. They complained about inconsiderate humans polluting the environment, I put the scroll into the bag, then the Kouchuu started to bite it and glowed softly as they used their chakra for who knew what.

They said that they infused their chakra into the bag so the my stomach acids would eat through it and they had bitten it to make it wrap around the scroll as tightly as possible. When they told me to swallow the scroll, I asked them if they were effing insane, turns out after arguing with insects for an hour, I caved and swallowed the scroll the regurgitate later.

I focused the chakra into my stomach, and hacked and coughed. I tried again, and after an hour of dry heaves, I felt like I was choking as the plastic covered scroll came up. I pulled it from my mouth as quickly as possible, gagging and gasping for breath.

"That's the last time I _ever_ do that, EVER!" I snapped to the Kouchuu. "What was with that jackal anyways?"

_//That was one of the Shinigami's messengers.//_

"Oh great now the king of the dead wants to talk to me now too?" I smiled sarcastically, "oh great, just _great_! As if I don't have any other damn things to worry about!" I stood up and looked at myself. My clothing was mucky brown, my hair was brown, caked with mud no doubt. I lost my sandals somewhere along the line, and my face is caked in a thin coating of mud as well…

Hey at least it covers up the blue stripes on my face.

My clothes look like absolute crap, my shorts are torn and I've already ripped up enough of the turban for bandages to have a really threadbare scarf left.

Yeah I look like a regular street rat.

"Not cool." I mumbled as my stomach grumbled. I am starving!

But I really don't feel like moving, my body feels like a sack of lead…

All I really want to do, is… Sleep…

And against my will my eyelids drooped shut and I was absolutely dead to the world, a tornado could sweep by and I would still sleep through it…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_A few Hours Later_, _10:30 P.M._

"Damn, what hit me?" I muttered indecipherably as I stared at the wood and concrete ceiling. I stretched and yawned to my heart's content. My back felt really sensitive, oh kami! Shit! An Uncomfortable pain passed through me as my hand hit the wall a little too fast, then I sneezed. Shit I'm sick…

I'm soooo hungry, but I really just wanna sleep. Stupid rain, it was raining again the rain pounding against the roof, sounded like cannonballs being throw on the roof…

I'm hungry and I curled up on the floor again…

Which reminds me, I only know the Transformation jutsu, I can't remember the handsigns for the other two… What the hell am I talking about again?

"Hello, my name's Bob." What the fuck?! I looked up blearily and saw, a freaking Unicorn?!

Can anyone say, holy crap?

I certainly can.

"I'm here to guide you to," The unicorn paused dramatically. "Pancake Shoes!"

And the only thought that could pass through my numb brain was, _'seriously WTF?!'_

Okay I think the lack of food, the fever I'm probably running, and lack of sleep has finally messed with the workings of my-

Then I lost my train of thought, what was I thinking about again?

The unicorn disappeared, thank god. I stood up dizzily, I need food, I don't care how sick I am. I need freaking food and fast, otherwise I think I'll be seeing more than just unicorns!

I walked toward the boarded door and crawled through a big gap in the boards. Surprisingly being thin, possibly underweight and starving does have its advantages. I stepped outside and it was pouring down rain, but I really don't give a rat's rear about it.

I wandered through the streets, I saw a lighted bar, but I stayed away. I wrapped my (regurgitated & plastic covered) scroll in what was left of my turban and tied it around my waist like a belt. I had ripped up another piece of the turban to bandage the cut on my leg from who knows where.

I walked onward, staying within the shadows as if there was anyone to hide from. Who knows, maybe they have shadow ninjas here, like from Jackie Chan Adventures…

Ah crap! I can't believe I'm starting to mentally ramble!

"Hey guys?" I spoke to the Kouchuu hiding beneath my sorry excuses for clothing, "do you see the unicorn following me?"

_//What is this 'unicorn' of which you speak Kyoko-sama?//_ They asked me in a quiet chorus of hushed tones, _//are you feeling alright Kyoko-sama?//_

"Yeah, I'll be fine once we hit the shops." I turned and went down an alley, wherever I am this must've been somewhere in the slums of the city, town, village, whatever…

I stared at the brick wall, about twenty-feet up, completely vertical, yep I can climb that. It might be the only slightly ninja-ish ability I've had since I was very little. I could do something like a spiderman wall-crawl. Although if a person really thought about it I climb more like Suki from Avatar in the Boiling Rock part 2 episode…

I shook my head, only to make my head feel like a three year old beating me over the head with a wooden spoon…

I gripped the indents between each brick with my fingertips and toes and took off.

I know from experience, that if I move too slow the friction and the temporary hold I have on the flat, vertical surface that I am climbing will disappear and I will fall. This was a skill born from years of practice, ever since I was five I've been climbing walls like this, mostly to run away, though I usually got tracked down by the police or some other asshole then they'd drag me back to the orphanage…

I made it to the top and flipped myself onto the roof, damn I really need to sit down my head hurts…

My stomach growled again, sorry bad headache is going to have to wait… I looked down at the edge of the rooftop, damn twenty foot drop… If I try the ninja jump and by some twist of fate I miss the rooftop eight feet away…

I'll be a blood pancake with bone marrow on the side!

Ihop! I love IHop! International House of Pancakes! Woot!

Crap! I'm really starting to lose it! More than anything I want a burger! Or ramen! Or coffee! I've been drinking black coffee since I was seven! It's bitter but it really gets you going!

I took a few steps back, the Kouchuu gave me advice that I forgot because I started listening to the buzzing noises inside my head instead. I ran full speed and kicked off the edge of the roof top as hard as I could…

Holy shitake mushrooms! I'm flying! I always knew that I could fly! Then the song 'I Believe I Can Fly' started to play in my head…

I stuck out my feet to land, shit! My feet hit the brick wall and I ended up pushing off from there, my fall would've been longer and possibly more painful, but luckily I landed on a dumpster (thankfully it was closed), I bounced off of that and rolled onto the muddy ground below.

It hurts like a bitch!

If I had more energy I would cuss my heart out, but sadly I don't…

_//Kyoko-sama! Are you alright?//_

"Am I alright? Am I, alright? Am I alright, you ask? Of course I'm not alright damnit! I'm cold, wet, starving, I both look _and _feel like absolute crap, and did I mention the fact that I just fell off a damn rooftop for effing damn sake?! How does anything possibly seem able to be _alright_?!?!" I spat angrily.

_//Kyoko-sama! Calm down, we'll-//_ Then I interrupted them.

"Holy crap a trash can!" I would never usually stoop this low, but if I don't eat something soon I'm definitely going to go bonkers! I dashed towards the can and overturned it, spilling the contents onto the ground.

I turned towards the Kouchuu hiding beneath my ragged shirt and spoke seriously, "We never speak of this incident again, are we clear?"

_//Hair Kyoko-sama!//_

Lucky me, the first two trash can were filled with junk and inedible crap, I looked at the last one and overturned it. I saw a takeout box at the top! I grabbed it and opened it, score! Half-eaten burger with cheese, pickles, onions, hell I don't even care about the fact that it has mayo!

I scarfed the food down greedily, licking my fingers attempting to savor the taste. I looked to see if there was any more food, I sighed disappointedly when I found nothing but inedible crap.

"Someone's coming." Crap the unicorn's back, what did he introduce himself as, um Bob?

"Shut up." I muttered as I continued to search through the trash, then light suddenly flooded the alleyway as the door in the side of the building opened. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey what're you doin' ya little vagabond?!" Shouted the guy in the doorway, suddenly a kunai was embedded in the ground next to where I was sitting... Shit, a ninja! At least with that aim I think he's about genin level, I thanked the sky for my awesome wall climbing abilities as I dashed up the wall and onto the roof top.

I was running high on adrenaline when I started jumping over the rooftops, desperate to get back to the abandoned storehouse I came from.

When I got there, I squeezed through the small entrance, sat down and shivered. Shit it's cold…

My stomach growled, damn I was too edgy to go out now…

"I told you that someone was coming." Damn the unicorn's back.

"Just shut up and go away, I know that you're just a hallucination from the lack of food and sleep, so go away." I snapped angrily.

"Sorry but I'm not going away, and by the way, you really should consider moving from that spot you're sitting on." Bob said.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!"

"Because I'm an almost physical embodiment of your, well I really don't know what to call it…" Bob trailed off.

Before I knew what was happening , I heard a creaking noise, I looked up, just in time to see a falling broken piece of tile come down and hit me on the head.

Thus knocking me out cold.

My last thought had been, _'Damn I should've listened to the unicorn.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Yeah I know she's hallucinating! I read that you can start hallucinating because of lack of food, lack of sleep or stress. So I picked those to use. Yeah I know that you're all thinking, "what the hell? Bob the Unicorn?! What the heck!? Yeah well I just thought it was random enough to work! I mean when people start to hallucinate about talking unicorns, it's pretty hard to take anything seriously... Besides I like the story so far, I hope you guys do too! Please review! Yes, right now we are experiencing a form of irony, I don't remember the name of it, but it's when the readers know something that the character doesn't know about. Anyways, please review! I want reviews! I'm writing chapter 8 as we speak! REVIEW!


	9. Of Imaginary Friends&Crashing Intros

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you sue me the most you'll probably get is a moth, a piece of string, and maybe a couple of plastic pennies…

A/N: Hi here's chapter 8, please read and review! Enjoy! =)

**Translation/s:**

Rovēros = Greek variation of the name Robert

* * *

Chapter 8: Of Imaginary Friends and Crashing Introductions

_Kyoko's POV…_

Okay, after I woke up, my head hurt. I think the three year old with the wooden spoon got mad instead of getting glad, so said three year old decided to bash my head with the wooden spoon…

I stared at the piece of fallen wood that had knocked me out blankly…

"You really should listen to me more often." I looked up, oh god it's Bob again!

"You're still here?!" I scrambled backwards.

"Of course I'm still here," It was then that I noticed the sophisticated tone he spoke in, "why wouldn't I be? I even stood guard over you until your fever broke.

"Wait," I paused as my thoughts came up to speed, "how long was I asleep?!?"

"Two days." Bob said, "sadly your Kouchuu are unable to sense my presence in any way shape or form. So I was unable to communicate."

"Maybe because I'm hallucinating?" I said sarcastically.

_//Kyoko-sama whom are you speaking to?//_ The Kouchuu sounded worried.

"Okay I know this sounds crazy but I'm talking to an invisible, single-horned, white colored, talking horse that I can only see and hear." I explained, well I've heard crazier- Oh who am I kidding?

_//We are worrying for your health Kyoko-sama.//_

"I worry too, I've missed you a lot Doe." Said Bob from behind me, holy shizzle! No-one's called me by that nickname ever! No-one knew, except-!

"Rovēros?!?!" I remembered something I long thought past, I once had an imaginary friend. For a tough girl like me, the knowledge that I had an imaginary friend who was a talking unicorn was my biggest secret.

I never named him, he had just been then one day when I was two, I was alone on the playground and he introduced himself as Rovēros. When I looked it up one day, I found that the name was Greek. But he was my only friend, giving me advice whenever I needed it. Telling me when I was in danger, playing pretend and games with me. I remembered that my favorite protagonist in my stories that I played as, her name was always Dorothea, thus the nickname Doe.

I tried telling the caretaker at the orphanage, but she didn't believe me. No could see or hear him except for me. It made me feel special, I had a friend, he was the only friend that I've ever had.

He followed me everywhere, until one day, when I was nine my brother crashed into my life. Rovēros didn't like him, at all. But I was so excited to have family, I didn't listen. Then Yuudai told me that imaginary things weren't real even though he didn't know about Rovēros, that the real world was the only world that mattered.

Then Rovēros disappeared, I couldn't find him no matter where I looked. For the first time in my life, I started to cry, it hurt when my first and only friend in the world left me.

As anyone could imagine, it was a real shocker to see him again.

"That's my name Doe, don't wear it out." Rovēros smiled cheekily. I leaped up and gave him a huge bear hug around his neck, then I let go and yelled.

"What the hell?! You disappear for three years, and you show up _now_ of times?!" I pointed accusingly.

"I couldn't find you! I remember waking up and being somewhere strange. I saw you and walked next to you, but you couldn't see me anymore." Rovēros said, his ears going back sadly.

"What?" The thought of not being able to see Rovēros while he stood next to me was, very depressing.

"Yeah I tried shouting, I even tried being the 'Orphanage Poltergeist' to get your attention, but nothing worked, you lost the ability to see me and hear me completely. After that all I did was sleep…" He sighed depressively.

"Okay whatever, but the question is why can I see you _now_?" I asked.

"Heck if I know." Rovēros moved his shoulders in an almost shrugging motion.

"Whatever, anyway, it's great to have ya back." I said as I petted him, his long silky pearl-colored fur was just a soft as feathers. Just like before, Roveros always made a great pillow before…

_//Not to contradict you Kyoko-sama, but there is no one there.//_

I scowled, "of course you can't see him, only _I_ can sense his presence in any way, shape or form." I declared proudly.

_//We'll take your word for it Kyoko-sama.//_The Kouchuu said faithfully, I hope they don't think I'm a lunatic…

Well, I stared at the boarded doors and windows, well I woke up somewhere in the early evening.

I'm starting to think that I'm more of a nocturnal person. For the next few days I've tried picking locks to get into shops with little success, so far I've actually only been able to get food via the garbage can. I find that fact very demeaning…

Also the fact that I was almost caught several times, I don't see why people have such a problem with me going through the trash, I mean it's not as if they want it back right? But so far I've had kunai, shuriken, rocks, and I even had a chair thrown at me. Damn, and what is it with older women and screeching? It makes me almost ashamed to call myself female.

But I keep looking for food that way until another method would decide to come along, whenever the hell that was. It was cool though, the two things that kept from going insane was talking to Rovēros and my Kouchuu. They both always have great advice.

But for a few days the pattern continued, I raid trash cans, and if people come they chase me away while calling me a filthy street urchin. Hah, I can set my Kouchuu on them anytime I want to but I'm too nice.

Tonight I climbed through the gap in the boards again, there was the booming sound of fireworks outside.

I went out check out the hullabaloo. It was a festival, with lights, fireworks, and food stands. But I stuck to the shadows, with my deplorable clothing I'd stick out like a sore thumb.

For an hour I tried pilfering something, _anything_, from the food vendors. But I immediately had to hide again, so I couldn't get anything.

As I stalked down a street I heard voices from the bar.

"Heh, tha ssshhtupid Kyuubi brasht is a thorn in mah shide. I say we go teachshh, that brat a lesshon he'll never forget." With that the four, piss drunk men left the bar heading to in the supposed direction of the 'kyuubi brat'…

It took a few seconds, but it finally registered in my brain, they were going to kill Naruto!

The happy, awesome main character, Uzumaki Naruto! I can't let that happen!

I dashed from shadow to shadow, until I broke into a full run. Then I smacked into someone, and we both crashed into the ground.

"Hey watch where you-" Then I got a good look at the sunny blonde-haired person I ran into.

It was Naruto, and he looked about my age. Wait a minute, Naruto? That means-

'_Holy effing crap I'm in Konoha!'_ I thought erratically.

Holy crap I better not start fangirling or please shoot me now.

Rovēros just snickered something about paying more attention to my surroundings. I mentally cursed him then I turned my attention to the eleven year old Naruto with this almost pouty look on his face.

"Eh? Watch where you're going, dattebayo!" He was hyperactive and he jumped, a lot.

"Um yeah gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." Then I stuck out my hand, "My name's Kyoko, you got a name or should I refer to you as Mystery person?"

"The name's Naruto, number one ninja and future Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto shook my hand enthusiastically.

What ensued was so awesome in my opinion, he didn't comment about my clothing or the mud in my hair or anything. We just talked like two normal kids, and watched the fireworks, even if this was the Naruto-Hate-Fest, as I mentally dubbed it.

He kept talking about how he was going to be Hokage someday, and about ninja stuff. I played the ;I Don't Know' card and listened to him talk about ninjas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_3__rd__ Person POV…_

It was fun talking to Kyoko, though she cussed a lot of stuff, a lot. But Naruto thought she was anything but boring, she even liked pranks! Just like him!

"Having a good time at the festival Naruto?" It was the Old Man.

"Ohayo, Jiji-san!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he jumped up enthusiastically.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh yeah this is Kyoko-cha-" Naruto looked back onto an empty spot where Kyoko had been not a minute before. "Where'd she go?"

They talked, and Kyoko went back to the abandoned place she had inhabited for the past week, she lay down, and when she couldn't find sleep, she unsealed her hooks swords from the scrolls and began to practice.

'_Oh yes,'_ she thought as she started practicing the sword movements from the training scroll, _'things will definitely be different.'_

Soon all that could be heard was the metallic swish from a pair of Chinese hook swords, swishing and clanging long into the night…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! YAY! She met Naruto! But she still has stuff to do and escapades up ahead! Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In'!!! PELASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!!! =)


	10. Street Rat vs Emo

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yeah here's chapter 9! Please enjoy! Read and REVIEW PLZ!!! Thank you! (bows)

**NOTE:** The whole imaginary friend thing is just a thing I felt that was almost necessary. When a person gets really lonely, they either stay that way or have an Imaginary friend, I say she had one. You don't like it, deal with it. No Rovēros is incapable of actually affecting anything on the physical plane. Therefore when I referred to him as a poltergeist, it was just noises, not actually breaking things.

**Another NOTE:** If I don't describe the pro wrestling moves correctly please notify me with corrections, it took me forever to find descriptions and pictures of the wrestling moves.

**Rules About Rovēros's Existence:**

-He cannot lift/move/touch things in the real world (though this is debatable, it's sort of on and off)

-He cannot be heard by anyone except for Kyoko

-He cannot be seen by anyone except Kyoko

-He cannot be felt(as in the sense of touch) by anyone but Kyoko

-Presumably, he is only a figment of Kyoko's imagination

* * *

Chapter 9: Street-Rat vs. Emo 

_Kyoko's POV…_

'_A scavenger,'_ I thought bitterly as I overturned another trash can, _'I've been reduced to a common scavenger.'_

Okay apart from the initial joy and excitement of being thrown into my favorite TV show/manga ever, my life still sucks, though not as badly. Between spying on the kids in the academy, raiding trash cans, and attempting to steal from shops (still not very successful in the clothing department though) the whole routine was getting old fast.

I once sat in the far corner of the playground, playing in the sandbox, using an abandoned bucket to make something like a sandcastle. Then I was confronted by what I believe to be some unimportant, unnamed random background character kid from the Academy.

"Hey what's with your clothes? And why are you playing in a sandbox? Are you retarded or-" The bastard never finished his sentence due to me chucking the plastic bucket into his face. By the time he had recovered, Iwas long gone.

I spent her days memorizing the layout of Konoha, trying to spy on the Ninja Academy Lessons, taking naps in trees, attempting to steal food(or money) somehow, and talking to the Kouchuu and Rovēros, or as he preferred to be called, Bob.

At night I raided trash cans, sometimes shops(only once, but she had nearly been caught so she didn't get anything except for fireworks), raiding the training grounds for stray shuriken and kunai, training with her hook swords and gauntlets, training in general, and getting back at people who glare at Naruto.

Basically I don't give a damn if it was plagiarism, most of the booby traps I made were rip offs from the 'Home Alone' movies. Those were my favorite movies when I was little, my thoughts trailed off again.

Basically my schedule left little room for sleep, and the food I mostly found was total crap, it had made me puke more than once, so now I added raiding vegetable gardens to my 'crime list'. Since the lack of resource, AKA food, I've gotten even thinner and I basically look like a mud-covered wraith…

I'm so beginning to hate a lot of people in Konoha, usually I get chased away from the trash cans with some large blunt force impromptu weapon or a kunai. It pisses me off, big time. So every time a person gave any signs of showing up, I would be _gone_ in an instant.

Today I found a cup of unused instant ramen and I planned on eating it somewhere near where the Ninja Academy kids had recess and lunch outdoors.

Then I realized that I didn't have hot water.

"Ah fuck damnit! Why when I finally have food, fate has to screw me over on that deal too?!" I exclaimed to myself as Bob attempted, key word being attempted, to harass some academy students, but on account that he could not be seen, heard or felt, it was self-explanatory.

"Hey Doe, these kids have no imagination." Bob complained.

"Well considering they aspire to be trained assassins for hire, it's no wonder." I rolled my eyes at Bob's antics.

Then I spotted Naruto, with no lunch… _'Nooo, must resist, urge, to, help…_' Then I caved, I half-jumped, half-fell out of the tree I was sitting in and decided to sneak up on Naruto.

I took a huge breathe, "HEY SHORT-STACK!" I greeted with a wide grin, making Naruto jump up in surprise.

"Waug!" Then he landed flat on his butt. He looked up at her, muddy brown hair, mud colored ragged clothes, even the mud that seemed to cover every inch of her visible skin(not like that you perverted freaks) including her face. "Na- nani?! You're real?!"

Well that certainly wasn't the answer I had been expecting, I scowled, "Of course I'm real you dumbass!" I snapped, I really don't _mean _to be insulting, it's just that I'm so used to insulting people that well, it's just natural. I can just insult people without _even_ thinking about it, or meaning it.

Naruto had this slightly hurt look, _'oh crap,'_ I thought.

"Um, sorry, I cuss a lot, don't be so fucking offended." I amended quickly, though my sarcastic tone wasn't absent.

"Heh, that's alright. I'm just surprised you know, I thought that you were just imaginary, why'd you disappear after Hokage-Jiji showed up?"

I smirked, "I jus' don't like adults much, they control you, give you rules and regulations to follow, don't do this, don't do that, stand there, don't touch this, don't touch that. It drives me a free spirit such as myself completely bonkers!" I made over-exaggerative hand gestures as I spoke.

What proceeded was a friendly conversation, they found that they had so much in common…

"So you're a ramen fan right?" I smirked.

"Yeah!" He punched his fist into the air, "Ramen is the best, Dattebayo!" He smiled like an idiot.

"Here." I thrust the unopened cup of instant ramen into his hands, he just looked at me dumbly, like I wasn't real.

"Seriously?! Arigato!" He hugged the ramen to him like Gollum and the ring from LOTR. Then Sasuke happened to catch Naruto's glare, Naruto insults him, let the Fight-fest begin… Then Sasuke had to drag me into the argument, fuck that Emo-bitch loser…

"Another loser you're hanging out with dobe?" Oh crap, I know that condescending shit-face voice, I looked up form where I was sitting, it was Uchiha Sasuke, fuck damnit, now my day's totally ruined…

Naruto jumped up and started a common argument, well mostly, Sasuke just preened his ego more and more.

"Hey teme, don't insult Kyoko-chan!" Naruto bristled angrily with an anime vein throbbing on his head.

"Kyoko-_chan_? Finally found some as weak as you to fail with?" Sasuke sneered, oh great I looked behind him, damn his posse (AKA his fangirls) showed up.

I just sat there for a few more word exchanges, but then all that crap Sasuke was spewing I just couldn't let that go unpunished. I stood up calmly and got my insultin' muscles ready for action.

"Great! Just great!" I exclaimed dramatically, gaining the attention of my peers, I glared at Sasuke straight in the eye as I said, "I was having a great day, but _you_ just had to go and ruin it!"

"What was that?" Sasuke's prideful emo-ass voice just annoys me.

"Oh my god, not only is he an Emo-assed loser, but he's stupid too!" I said as I smacked my forehead.

"Hey do you know who he is?!" Screeched Sakura in my ear. I turned to her, my eyes smoldering with distaste and pure (coughfakecough, I'm great at it) rage.

"Yes, and I don't give a fucking shit," She and some other girls gasped at my language, hah the sissies, "about if he was even the fucking son of the Kami! I've only met this teme and I find him a distasteful example of the male species! Hell I've met jackals more polite that this shit-faced ego-case! So, STOP, YELLING, IN, MY, EAR DAMNIT!" I yelled into her ear, although, I think I might've overdone it, I'll bet that that all of Konoha could hear me.

"How dare you insult our Sasuke-kun?!" Most of the fangirls screeched. Okay, did they not listen to what I just said about yelling(screeching) in my ear?! Does being a rabid-fangirl make you dumber or something?!

'_Okay, screw this!'_ I thought as I smashed my fist into Sakura's gut, I didn't even hit that hard and she still went down like a rock.

Naruto and Sasuke were still bantering, well now it escalated into fighting, or sparring. But Naruto was horribly outmatched, I mean Naruto's had to train himself, while Sasuke at least at one point had a private instructor at some point in his life.

"Hah, once a dobe always a dobe." Hell even the fangirls had forgotten about me in favor of watching Sasuke beat up Naruto, they were laughing at him and showering Sasuke with praises that he coldly ignored.

Okay, if I wasn't pissed off before, I am so fucking pissed off now.

"Hey Duck-Head!" I called out, he ignored me, "hey I'm talking to you Emo-Ass!" I chucked a good sized pebble at his head. I hope all that training I've been doing is enough, or I'm going to look, sooooo stupid.

"What?"

"Agni Kai!" I shouted dramatically, inwardly I got all giggly, cause I remembered the line, 'but we're not firebenders,' from Avatar. Everyone stared at me blankly, I smacked my forehead and sighed, "it's a fighting challenge you retarded fuck-tards!"

"As if you could beat me." Emo-ass scoffed, "you're not even in the Academy."

"And you're the top of your class?" I laughed mirthlessly, "don't they teach you that underestimating your opponent can get you killed at the academy, or were you absent that day?" I smirked as if I knew something he didn't, anger lit in his eyes, yay, the Emo-ass is angry! I did I mental happy dance.

"I'm Rookie of the year, street rat." He smirked, and I thought, oh no he didn't.

"Oh no he didn't." Said Bob, though I was the only one who could hear him, wow, great minds think alike I guess.

"Nothing to say loser?" He smirked, okay that tears it!

_//Kyoko-sama, he is besmirching your good name!//_ My Kouchuu clicked out from beneath my clothes and skin, everyone just heard clicking though, _//the ignorant cur will pay!//_ Oh crap, I think they're angry, _//when we're done with him, he will grovel before you're awe-inspiring might!//_ They ranted passionately.

"I'm taking care of this one myself," I whispered under my breath as I approached my opponent. "What? Is the so-called mighty Uchiha afraid of a little competition?" I mocked.

I stepped out of the tree's shadow, and he got a good look at my eyes, he looked unnerved, hah, he must think that I've got some sort of doujutsu, dumbass.

Then he attacked, with taijutsu respectively. I dodged, barely leaving a millimeter between actually dodging and being hit. He aimed a kicked at my torso, I planted my shoeless feet and caught the leg and attempted to twist his ankle. He wrenched his leg from my grasp and launched another kick into my gut, I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. Okay, now I'm pissed!

I attacked him with the taijutsu I've been practicing, though I must say it wasn't as effective I hoped. He repelled my attacks while I dodged his. Damn, what am I doing wrong? I mean I know I'm not that great at taijutsu but this is getting ridiculous! No if this was wrestling, I could do tha-

Then my mind just stopped, I am so stupid! The reason that I'm not being effective is because I've been trying to fight like someone else, I need to fight like me!

I smirked and caught Sasuke's kick again, I turned my free elbow to face him and rammed forward. Since I'm lighter, it'll take more force than usual to pull these off, but this'll work!

My bony elbow smashed into his gut, I hooked my right leg behind his left knee and used dug my elbow into his back. Yeah I'm combining taijutsu, some random moves and pro wrestling! Sasuke was sent to the ground! Inwardly I rejoiced, then he recovered and charged me again with a flurry of angry taijutsu strikes that I barely dodged.

Okay, I did a fakeout punch toward his face he flinched and "dodged" giving me enough chance to make a dive at his legs before he could properly react. I grabbed his legs and while pumping chakra through my muscles, I swung him over my head to slam him into the ground, to complete the combo I got my elbow ready held my fish with my free arm to add more for to the blow and jumped. I planned to slam my chakra enhanced blow into his solar plexus.

But Sasuke rolled out of the way and my elbow met the ground instead and came away bloody as the it dug into the grassy but still rockish, ground. Sasuke tried to axe kick my stomach, but I rolled into what looked like a pushup position, pushed off the ground into a kneeling position, then I was on my feet again and Sasuke's ninja sandals met the earth instead.

Vaguely, I could hear other students placing bets and screaming "fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I could care less, this is a matter of pride!

Again I'm back to dodging, damn this is tiring. I'm used to running away more than I am fighting, I need more practice.

He scored a few hits though, and since he was heavier than I was and my current weight isn't exactly healthy, well those hits hurt. But it's not like I care, I've had worse.

Time to break out the big guns, and by that I mean the dangerous pro-wrestling moves that could possibly injure or paralyze this bastard!

I was behind him for a brief moment, then I hooked an arm under his armpit and my hand behind his head, then I put his arm in a hammerlock hold. I had him in a Three Quarter Nelson!

Then miraculously (for him anyway) he used his other arm to pull my hair which I haven't cut in a while. It hurt enough for me to loosen my ¾ Nelson/Hammerlock hold. What followed basically consisted of his kicking and punching my gut, had this fight taken place earlier when I wasn't used to being hit, sure I would've gone down.

But not now, I suppose I should thank my drunk bitch of a mother, but I'm ungrateful like that. I let my face go expressionless with concentration as I hit Sasuke with a left hook. He grunted as he was sent back a few feet, I would be sooooo much stronger if I had a decent meal more than every once in a while.

He smashed his right fist into my face in retaliation, then I put him in a classic arm triangle chokehold kicked out his knees and let him fall to the ground with me still maintaining the chokehold. Although I think the reason he couldn't retaliate well, was due to my smell, I'll admit it, I haven't bathed once since I left the mountain about two and a half months ago.

Then the teachers showed up and broke it fight up, I was unlucky enough to be nearest to Mizuki. Gah, I hate that traitorous bastard, I glared at him and Iruka.

"Hey we're fighting here!" I struggled as Iruka forcefully pulled me off of Sasuke, his nose wrinkled at my smell.

"You need to go home, your parents might worry." He said kindly, damn I hate it when people assume.

"Fine, see ya around you fucking numbutts!" I yelled as I climbed up a tree like I do walls and high-tailed it before anyone could say anything or get more adults to complicate the situation. Bob galloped along behind me.

Although, I could vaguely feel several pairs of eyes watching me as I leapt through the sparse trees (no not ninja style, more like on all fours and less coordinated-like). I climbed down and waved my fist at no-one in particular.

"Hey whoever you are, you're not doing a very good job of hidin' your presence, so either say hello or throw a kunai so I have a reason to kick your sorry ass!" I yelled with ill-tempered-ness.

Wind blew through the trees and silence reined.

"I hate rude people." Bob sniffed irritably.

"Same here Bob, same here." I continued to walk toward the back slums of Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hokage's Office… 3__rd__ Person POV…_

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU addressed respectfully.

"Rat." The Sandaime greeted the Rat-masked ANBU.

"There was a girl about eleven, causing a disturbance at the Academy. She had challenged Uchiha Sasuke to a spar. She doesn't seem to have family, and was conversing with the de-" A glare from the Hokage, "Uzumaki and gave him an instant ramen cup. I trailed her after the fight was broken up by the Academy instructors, she was able to sense my presence. Also it seems that Uzumaki had met her once before."

The Hokage thought for a moment, then remembered a month back on the Kyuubi Festival. Naruto had been talking to someone, except once he himself had shown up she climbed up a wall and disappeared into the night. She had been about Naruto's age if not slightly taller.

Ragged clothes, mud covered face and hair, her hair had hung in clumps held together by grime and dirt. The Hokage could only assume that she lived on the street.

"Anything else?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, she goes by Kyoko and also seems to have an aversion to adults in general." The ANBU stated.

"That will be all Nezumi-san, you are dismissed." Then the ANBU disappeared with a puff of smoke. This proved a bit interesting, the Hokage wanted to see about this for himself. Naruto having a friend his age was wonderful, but she could be faking or pretending, you could never be too careful…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Late That Night…_

Kyoko was digging through the trash, again, while talking to Bob.

"Why'd you leave them all today?" Bob asked. "They could've helped eventually, a warm place to sleep, food _not from a garbage can_, and someone to look out for you.

Kyoko sighed, and turned to face him with a bitter scowl marring her young features, "As if. The only adults I've ever even _liked_ are six feet under, and the rest of them are probably just as controlling as all those money hounds that tried to adopt me back home!"

"Kyoko-" Bob started.

"I don't wanna hear it Bob!" Kyoko spat irritably as she tossed a banana peel over her shoulder.

"But-"

"No, I don't care Bob." Kyoko dug into the trash further, "I'm perfectly content living in an abandoned shack-like building and eating out of the trash cans when people aren't chasing me with sharp metal weapons! Hmph, it's as if they want to keep their trash. Sheesh…"

"Um, but-"

"What Bob?!" Kyoko snapped impatiently.

Then she heard several footfalls coming from the apartment building behind her. _'Oh crap.'_ She thought as she turned around to face the person.

Wavy black hair, red eyes, holy-

It was Kurenai, freaking, Yuuhi.

Bob snickered.

'_Not the motherly types! Noooooooo!'_ Kyoko thought despairingly.

Whether she was chased away with kunai or Kurenai makes her come in, either way, Kyoko felt like she was so screwed…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this is where that chap ends! Sorry if I don't describe the actual fighting very well, I suck at that. Please review! Tell me what you think Kurenai will say/do, also I'm not very good at writing her character, so oh bleh to explanations. Just review! Thank you! Good night!


	11. Help of a Motherly Nature

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello! Sorry I took so long, I was waiting for a query of mine to be answered, now I'm back and here's chapter 10! Thank you for your patience! Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!! =)

* * *

Chapter 10: Help of a Motherly Nature

It felt as if everything had just frozen, Kyoko stared at Kurenai and vice versa.

Though Kyoko was the only one who could hear him, Bob spoke cheerfully, "I bet ten thousand imaginary ryo that she's gonna make you take a bath!" Kyoko resisted the urge to glare at him and looked at Kurenai for a brief millisecond.

Then she turned around and started up the wall only to have the edge of her ragged brown shirt caught and she lost her grip on the wall.

"Hold on, calm down." Kurenai's voice was oddly soothing, Kyoko shook the feeling off. Great, now an adult's involved, as if she doesn't have enough problems…

Bob snickered, have you ever seen a snickering unicorn?

Somehow, by some odd twist of fate, Kurenai had gotten Kyoko up to her apartment. It had happened so fast that, well Kyoko couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

Kurenai on other hand, she had overheard some conversations for the past month about a ratty trash digger. The particular genin boasted that he had chased the child away with his kunai throwing skills, it had made Kurenai angry. How anyone could take pride in chasing a child away from trash cans by knifepoint was beyond her.

Seeing the girl digging through the trash cans, had started up her maternal instincts. She led the girl into her apartment, who surprisingly didn't resist. Though Kurenai was impressed with the wall climbing skill she had attempted, Kurenai found it, unique.

First she had dug out some food from the fridge and she started cooking, during that Kyoko spoke to her for the first time.

"Um, I don't wanna be rude but, this is kinda weird." Her voice was shaky, it's just that, well Kyoko wasn't used to anyone treating her like this, I mean come on she heard that Kurenai was the motherly type but she didn't expect this! It was so, warm and fuzzy, and it made her uncomfortable. Usually adults were perturbed by her strange eyes, now even more so, but she was still mud covered, so it was just her eyes, for now. "My name's Kyoko, what's yours?"

"Kurenai." She moved the cooked noodles into a couple of bowls and set them on the counter in front of Kyoko. She nodded reassuringly, but Kyoko was skeptical, it was just in her nature.

"Um, wait a sec, is this for me?"

"Yes, now eat." It was more of an order than a request really. Kyoko gripped the chopsticks and attempted to eat slowly, but it tasted sooooo good compared to trash can gourmet. Kyoko started to gulp it down, she was doing so well, then she started choking on the noodles.

Kurenai slapped Kyoko's back, dislodging the obstruction in Kyoko's throat as it went down.

"Gomen Kurenai-san." Kyoko mumbled apologetically. About one minute passed and the two bowls were empty, Kurenai didn't know whether to be worried or impressed, "Um seriously," Kyoko began, "you haven't passed out from the smell yet?"

Kurenai had a look, it was pure evil in Kyoko's opinion.

"Oh no," Kyoko stood up and took a few steps back, "I've been planning to knock out people with the smell! I'm not taking a bath! I'll just get dirty again, so what's the point?"

But after some wrestling, struggling, and fleeing attempts on Kyoko's part, Kurenai had achieved what no adult had ever achieved before, she had gotten and unwilling Kyoko to take a bath, it must be the end of the world.

After Kurenai had made sure she would take a bath, she left Kyoko alone in the bathroom. Though Kyoko hadn't said much, Kurenai dug out a loose t-shirt and shorts, though they'd be really big on Kyoko, they were the smallest clothes Kurenai had on hand. Besides she'd buy some more later.

She turned and looked at the pile of mud brown clothes and felt a stab of pity enter her gut. Then remembered a conversation she had heard amongst the genin (who by the way have been genin FOREVER) about them chasing some little devil away from the trash cans by throwing kunai at her.

Yet for some reason for all the shinobi reasoning she could muster, she could only imagine what the child might've gone through…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kyoko's POV…_

I sat in the tub and scrubbed away the accumulated grime on my skin, turns out that once it hardens, dirt, mud, and other assorted things considered dirt, they're really, really hard to wash off.

But eventually, I could see her skin again.

But as I studied it, I noticed that I'd retained her scars from back home. Well, so much for the 'catapulted into another body' theory.

Let's see, the scar on my right knee from when my Mom was drunk and had a gun. Check.

Scar on my stomach from when a wild boar almost mauled me.

Scar on left forearm from when I hit it on an electric fence.

Scar on the left side of my abdomen from when a car backed into me.

And a few others I don't care to think about the how's and why's as to where I got them.

I thought about Kurenai, she was well different than what I'd expected, a lot more enforcing with those motherly instincts of hers too…

I used only one towel, no sense in over-doing it and looking like an ungrateful hog right?

_//Kyoko-sama, we think this Kurenai-san would be a good influence on you.//_ The Kouchuu said, _//we sense power from her, though not a great as your wonderful aura of pure-//_

"Stop it, just stop it." Kyoko said, "stop droning on about 'my greatness okay? It gets a bit annoying, no offense."

_//None taken.//_ The Kouchuu answered back good-naturedly.

"Wonderfulness!" Bob said.

I swear I think I had an anime vein twitch in my head, "you again?!"

"Yes me!" Bob smiled his unicorn smile, "Aw I knew you missed me."

"Stupid hallucination." I muttered irritably to myself.

Then I realized that Kurenai had left clothes outside the bathroom door for me as I peeked out. I snatched them and hastily dressed myself. I looked in the mirror, my odd eyes, the stripes on my face, even my hair. Damn I look cool, but damn do I stick out…

I'm wearing some loose fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt now, and damn does it feel great to wear clean clothes again... Though I will miss the ability to knock a person out with my stench… Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I really hope I don't get a bad reaction just 'cause of my looks, I mean I looked weird enough back home, but my new look is a bit much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_With Kurenai…_

She heard the door open, and there stood a blue haired girl, with two duke blue stripes running down each cheek. She looked a little worried, possibly that was why she kept the mud on her face?

"Um I'm done." Kyoko looked behind her, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, sorry about the mess, I tried to clean it…"

Kurenai could've sworn that she must've been from a clan, or something related to shinobi. Her eyes were also very unnerving, the pupils were blue instead of black.

Kurenai had also heard her saying something about a 'stupid hallucination', probably from the lack of food.

Kurenai also wanted to ask about the scroll, it was the only possession the Kyoko had on her plus an odd looking fold out knife. Maybe she had parents somewhere?

"Um, Kurenai-san?" Kyoko spoke up unexpectedly, "why'd ya take me in? I mean, you know why didn't ya jus' give me food and let me be on my way… Not that I don't apuh- apppreci-apreeee," great Kyoko was having her gratitude issue again, "appreciate it but, um well, why?" She finished weakly.

"Because children shouldn't be left out alone like that." She answered, bending down to Kyoko's level.

"Pffft, that's what all the adults who come to the orphanage say." Kyoko said without thinking, "oops, um I, I didn't mean that."

'_Well that provided a little insight about her.'_ Kurenai thought.

"You're from an orphanage?" Kurenai asked.

"Um yes and no." Kyoko looked like she was looking for something.

"Looking for these?" Kurenai held both the small scroll and the army knife to her. Kyoko took them and hugged them to her chest, time to pull off the ultimate act.

"Oh arigato Kurenai-san!" Kyoko said joyfully, "for a minute there I panicked and thought I lost them."

Kurenai smiled softly, "don't worry I found them wrapped in a cloth with your clothes." Kyoko looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh no, I know that look, it's the she's so small, kawaii, and helpless look, well lemme tell ya right now that I don't do cute and helpless." Kyoko's face was so serious that Kurenai couldn't help but let an amused smile.

Kurenai had set up a futon for her to sleep on. Kyoko looked between her and the futon, unable to belive that anyone, even a TV character could be so nice, well, to her anyways. She just had the luck (or lack thereof) of meeting adults who acted like they were complete assholes and that they were Kami's gift to mankind.

"Seriously, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." Kyoko said embarrassedly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well no guest of mine is going to sleep on the floor." Kurenai said curtly, like it was an open and shut case. Unable to hold back the yawn, Kyoko did so, then blushed.

Kurenai laughed and Kyoko looked insulted. But eventually, (well sooner actually) Kyoko was tucked under a warm blanket drifting off to sleep like a rock, well, she was tired, okay more like exhausted.

But for the moment, Kyoko felt safe.

And really that was all that mattered at the moment.

Then Bob broke the peace, "yeah but there's still the issue of getting into the academy, escaping the clutches of being adopted, oh and let's not forget your training."

"Shut up, Bob." Kyoko mumbled.

"Just stating the obvious Doe." He commented cheekily.

"Whatever…" Kyoko rolled her eyes beneath her closed eyelids and her world drifted off into the land of dreams…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Kyoko's mind was most certainly not catapulted into a completely different body, the plot is too interesting to reveal now. You'll all find out later, no, she's not getting adopted, Kurenai does act motherly and all but that kind (any kind really) of affection kind of makes Kyoko uncomfortable as you can plainly see. Yes I know, I haven't updated in forever, I can't used the computer at all from Monday to Wednesday so I only have four days to write and post. Sorry, but them's the rules in my house. It sucks though… Homework is evil and time consuming, it eats up the whole day… Anyways, please review! I love getting feedback from you wonderful peoples out there. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Thank you for reading and once again PLZ REVIEW!!! =) (Note: Sorry if I wrote Kurenai out of character, I tried not to make her sound stupid, but I'm not sure how to write her, it's the first time I've actually written her character you know? Sorry, please tell me if I made a mistake or have some types of tweaks to make, or better yet, give me pointers on how to write the characters without making them OOC.)! ;D


	12. My Independence

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello, here I am again. This is chapter 11, don't nag me about... Oh crap this is the wrong A/N! My bad! Please R&R! REVIEW PLZ!!! THANK You! ;D

* * *

Chapter 11: My Independence

Turns out, even here, I'm still getting up at the crack of dawn, and can't go back to sleep. So I just lay here for an hour, until the sun came up and Kurenai awoke as well.

Kurenai made breakfast, while I thought about yesterday. I've gone from scrounging in the trash, to getting fed this awesome kickass food by one of my favorite characters, then again, the only Naruto characters I hate are the stupid (coughgaycough) snake pedophile, his personal medic (coughhismanbitchcough) who wouldn't freaking die, and Pein (coughasshole-shipbreakercough).

As Kyoko was deep in thought, then she was snapped out of them.

She was choking violently on a piece of bacon.

She gagged, then swallowed before Kurenai could help. Kyoko smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Then Kurenai said the dreaded, cursed phrase of DFOOM! Yes I said it! DFOOM!

It sounds so much better than doom, DFOOM!

But, Kyoko went anyways, shopping wasn't bad per say, it's just she wasn't overly fond of crowds. They seemed to make her want to do something crazy, or worse, crowds often disregarded her need for personal space.

In other words, crowds, while they do provide good cover, when she's not concentrating on anything else, they piss her off, big time.

Kurenai had taken her to the clothes store first, since it was early, there was hardly anyone there, which was a relief on Kyoko's part…

"Kyoko," It was Kurenai's voice, snapping Kyoko out of her mind-drift, "would you like to pick something out?"

Kyoko stared at her, okay, so Kurenai wouldn't try to dress her up like her personal Barbie doll? Kyoko snorted, that's a first.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Go-, gome- go," Kyoko struggled with her personal word taboo, then gave up, "never mind, I just haven't met an adult that hasn't tried to dress me up like a doll." Though Kyoko was _trying_ to be polite, whenever she said the word adult, she made it sound like speaking about a plague. "But seriously, you don't have to buy me clothes, I just wash my old ones…"

Kurenai gave her, 'the look' (surprising that she had it down before she was a mother).

"Yeah, that's not much of an argument, is it?" Kyoko said, realizing the weakness of her argument.

"Yep, now go pick some clothes out, my treat." Kurenai pushed her towards the clothing aisles. Kyoko began to look, actually the clothes there were pretty nice.

Kurenai couldn't help but feel a small stab of pity for the girl in front of her as she browsed through the clothing section.

She also noticed that Kyoko was drawn to the ninja apparel with an almost dreamy expression on her face. The lady at the register stared rudely at the markings on Kyoko's face, Kurenai felt herself scowl at the lack of manners the woman was showing.

Kyoko had been inexplicably drawn to the ninja apparel (child size of course), she couldn't help it. They were so freaking awesome! So much better than the cosplay costumes she'd seen back ho- in her old world. Kyoko frowned deeply, she could never consider that place home, it was a source of disappointment to her, between being adopted, shuffled back to the orphanage, and the forced therapy they made her go to, she hated her old world with every fiber of her being. She never wanted to go back to that place.

'_Besides,'_ she thought bitterly, _'it's not as if the people who made it bearable are even alive anymore.'_ Kyoko's thoughts drifted off as she felt the full force of her situation hit her (talk about delayed reaction), Mrs. Krakern, no matter how many times Kyoko got sent back, that tough old nag always told her that there'd be a family for her somewhere in that wide world.

Kyoko resisted the urge to laugh bitterly, naw, she wasn't the type to be adopted. She'd rather sleep on the street than submit to an adult's legal authority. As much as Kurenai was nice to her, what was she gonna do, oh I'm adopted now, happily ever after? Hah! It wasn't her style, why break a perfectly good habit?

Old man Abern was, well, an interesting old bat to say the least. He had always been a bit more, blunt about everything, he was a pessimist through and through, about well near everything. But he had driven one lesson into little Kyoko's head, _'ya ain't got nuthin' without tenacity, stubb'rnness is necess'ry fer ever'thin', there may be tactical retreat, but you come back later and hit 'em twice as hard! When thin's blow up in yer face, ya gotta have tenacity or ya ain't gonna make it in dis world ya got it?'_

It was the one lesson Kyoko took to heart, it actually shaped the person she was now. She never gave an inch to those bastards who wanted to change her into a "perfect little girl" when they adopted her.

They could either take her as her, or leave it with a terminated adoption on their records.

And Kyoko's thoughts continued like this…

Kurenai was starting to feel a bit worried, Kyoko had been holding that shirt for the past five minutes and she hadn't moved a muscle. Soon she had walked up behind her and shook Kyoko's shoulder gently.

Kyoko flinched violently and stumbled a few steps away, she was never fond being ripped out her deep thoughts, that's why she stayed away from people.

"Are you alright?" Kurenai felt concern, it showed in her eyes, it made Kyoko feel uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah," Kyoko looked at the shirt again, "just zoned out, sorry I do that a lot."

The rest of the shopping trip went well though, she had underwear, socks, a couple of shorts, and t-shirts. Currently she was wearing a dark brown pair of shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

But before they left something caught Kyoko's eye, a pair of (old-fashioned to her) aviator goggles, with tinted lenses! Hell, she may not want to admit it, but the sun was starting to hurt her eyes.

Kurenai saw the way she was looking at them, and she went over and bought them. Kyoko felt odd, it just felt unnatural for her to be here, out in the daylight, with actual friggin' people.

On the bright side, Kyoko had a hat now, and a hair tie, she hid her hair and wore the goggles.

Kurenai looked at her questioningly, Kyoko just shrugged.

"I don't like it when people stare."

By the end of the day Kyoko had clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a comb, and best of all shoes!

And so they headed back to Kurenai's apartment…

Actually talking to Kurenai, a character from her favorite anime, was pretty cool in itself, but later that evening...

"Where are you staying now?" Kurenai asked her.

"Here and there." Kyoko said while shrugging.

"We go anywhere!" Bob said happily rhyming to her words, Kyoko ignored him.

She saw the look on Kurenai's face and cut her off, before she could even start.

"No thanks." Kyoko said, "I'm grateful for everything, but-"

"You don't want to be adopted or taken in." Kurenai had assumed as much from talking to her, Kyoko was a very independent girl, who like being able to take care of herself, by herself.

"I really think you're awesome for helping me out and all, but you've got that misty look in your eyes. The kind that says, 'I wanna adopt her', not to be rude, but that's just not my thing ya know? It's not that you're not cool, it's just, well, not my style I guess…" Kyoko listed off reasons quickly.

Kurenai felt her heart go out to the prickly girl in front of her, but she could understand. Kyoko was the kind of person who valued her independence and made her own decisions. Simply adopting her out of the blue and throwing her into something she wouldn't like, it wouldn't be fair to the girl.

"Now, I think I've over-stayed my welcome, but, thanks for the food, clothes and place to sleep, it was cool." Kyoko turned and headed towards the door, then she turned around and asked, "hey do you know how to enroll into that cool academy place?"

She wanted to be a ninja, Kurenai smiled amusedly, of course. Imagine a blunt, stubbornly independent girl like Kyoko going to the academy.

Kyoko zeroed in on that smile, and huffed childishly, "well you don't have to laugh…"

"I'm not, I'm not," Kurenai amended quickly, "how about we go to the Hokage tomorrow?"

"The Hok-who?" Kyoko tilted her head in feigned ignorance, it was always better to play dumb.

"He's the leader of Konoha."

"Oh, my bad." Kyoko said the closest thing she could to an apology.

But that meant she had to sleep here tonight, damn…

"The futon's still there you know." Kurenai said, damn as if Kyoko had a choice.

'_Fuck, this better not become a habit.'_ Kyoko thought irritably.

"Okay, but this ain't gonna be a habit okay?" Kyoko said, her oddly colored eyes flashing defiantly as she headed off to bed.

But she could hear Kurenai snicker softly behind her, grrrrr, stupid niceness…

But eventually Kyoko was able to find the will to fall asleep and not run away into the night. Just as she was about to fall asleep-

**Hello, Kyoko…**

Three words, HOLY. FUCKING. CRAP.

'_Why the fuck was there a voice in her head?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! This chapter was so difficult to write! I'm sorry, I know Kurenai is OOC, I just know it! I suck! I cringe man! Cringe! Kyoko is not a mary sue got it? Anyways, who's the creepy voice? Find out next chapter! Sorry, but I won't be on for the next three days! House rules suck! Anyways, I hope this will tide you all over 'til my next update, until then PEACE OUT! (make peace sign) ;D


	13. Holy Crap It Finally Hits Me

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hi peoples! I'm back! Enjoy the chapter! PEACE OUT YO!!! ;D

* * *

Chapter 12: Holy Crap, It Finally Hits Me

_Kyoko's POV…_

_'Well this is peachy,'_ I thought to myself as I waited in a chair to meet the Hokage. _'Why did I do this again?'_ I'm starting to feel a bit antsy, sure I'm was gonna meet yet another anime character, but this would affect the entire story, again.

I sighed, damn why'd my life have to get so complicated all of a sudden?

It still wasn't too late, I still have the chance to run, to leave, and ignore this whole mess. Ignore the whole mess I know the future's gonna be…

But at the same time, going against the cynical/pessimistic/sensible part of my mind was the sense of adventure. To venture into the unknown, to be right there during the events of my favorite anime of all time were happening…

In the end, I pushed down my mistrustful instincts and stayed, I shoved my hands in the pockets of my new zip-up hoodie, one of my hands caressed the handle of my army knife…

It brought me a sense of comfort.

It's as if-

I lost my train of thought when Kurenai came out and gestured at me that I could come in.

I walked in and heard the door click behind me, well, no turning back now…

My goggles were secure over my eyes, thank Kami that they're tinted, what if he thought that I had some sort of doujutsu? While I used to consider them a bit cool, after the whole Sharingan spiel just went on and on, watching it was like stabbing myself is the eye. Now I consider them very overrated.

"So you're Kyoko?" It was the Sandaime, all wrinkly and grandfatherly and Hokage… ish…

Holy crap he's old, look at the liver spots man…

I nodded blankly, damn I hate talking to adults!

"I've heard about you." He said.

"What, is the 'Let's Throw Kunai At Children' club putting up posters of their accomplishments now?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Those genin were punished for misconduct." I felt my mouth twitch as I resisted the urge to smirk, "so Kurenai-san tells me that you wish to join the academy, why?"

Most children may be stupid, but I can tell that this thing's a test. Oh great, pass or fail, time to wing it, sappy-cliché anime style, should I? Nah.

"Well," I heaved a sarcastic sigh, "however I look at it, I don't see any way to stay outta some," I paused to choose my words carefully, "well-meaning adult's custody, if I'm a ninja then I c'n, ya know, be legally adult an' stuff right?" I smiled hopefully.

"You don't want someone to take you in?" The Hokage looked at me curiously.

"Well, okay I'll just be frank, I hate it when people tell me how to run my life, or what to do in general. Basically, I wanna be a shinobi just cause I can, and then adults'll stop thinking they can order me around, it doesn't get any deeper than that." I crossed my arms.

He looked amused, crap do I emanate Naruto-ism or anything? No way, I'm too pessimistic and self-centered for that…

"Okay it's settled then, you will attend classes two days from now." The Sandaime said, my eyes widened.

"If ya don't be- Wait what?" I raised my eyebrows, I scratched my head in childish confusion, it's that easy? You're not gonna throw a kunai at me or make me prove I'm worthy? You don't want an arm and or a leg?"

Kurenai just laughed, damn I feel like Ron Weasley when he said he thought they had to fight a troll… Embarrassed as hell…

'_Fuck…'_ I thought venomously.

"Now about where you're going to live-" The Hokage started, but I interjected.

"Um, not to sound rude, but can I take care of that myself?" I felt the urge to carress the hilt of my army knife for again but I resisted, "I don't wanna impose on anyone, I can take care of myself." he stared with this unreadable expression, "seriously."

He nodded, gee, I would've expected the Hokage to be at least more, well difficult to talk to. Kurenai walked out the door and I almost followed, then decided to throw a little acting in.

Here's to really hoping I don't screw up.

"Hey, you have your face on that mountain right?" I rest my chin in my left hand and my left elbow in my right hand, my favorite habit that I've never bothered to kick.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know you seem familiar… AHAH! I know, Sunshine-kun talks about you!" I snapped my fingers as I looked like I just remembered it.

"Sunshine-kun?" The Village Leader raised an eyebrow.

"You know, blonde hair, bright and cheerful personality? Wears orange like it's the only color our there?" I commented.

"Naruto? Are you the Kyoko-chan he talks about?" I could see the light of recognition in his eyes, ahah, so the ANBU's have seen me… Interesting…

"Yeah, Fishcake-san." I half-snickered, "yeah, we're not friends per say, but he's a cool dude."

Soon the conversation ended and I left… Damn, I gotta find a notebook…

I was walking around the shopping district, then Bob said something.

"You do know that you'll be in school again. Right?"

Then I realized… The horrible truth…

'_AWWWW *&#$#! I'm stuck in a school again! FUCK!!!'_ I feel like hitting myself now-

_Wham!_

I just fast walked into a wall.

"Screw YOU FATE!" I screamed while shaking my fist at the sky, gathering the stares of all passersby who decided to stare at the weird girl in a hate with goggles shaking her fist at the sky.

I glared at them through my goggles and my mouth curved into a deep scowl, "What the fuck are you nosy retards staring at?"

I walked all the way back to the same building back in the Konoha slums. It was dark, I'm a night owl, I don't sleep that much anyways…

"Hey guys…" I whispered, the subtle clicking of my Kouchuu answered me.

_//Hai, Kyoko-sama?//_

"I have a shopping list for you… My kleptomania ban is officially over…" I smirked evilly.

_//Anything for you Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu chirped in unison.

"Okay first off, I need a weapon maintenance kit, some steel wire, water bottles, a couple lighters," I paused, "You are getting all this right?"

_//Of course Kyoko-sama!//_

So I listed off a supply list of everything I needed and the Kouchuu took off, promising that they wouldn't be caught or seen.

I'm holding them to that.

Then I realized something, it was two years until the Rookie 9 graduate, two years until the ball starts a-rollin'. HOLY EFFING CRAP! I gotta train, get stronger, get tons of equipment and traps ready! Shit! For the past month I've been doing nothing! GAH!

There's Pein, the Akatsuki, Itachi, Orochimaru, the Sound Village! Shit! I've wasted precious time!!!

And yet I wonder, of all times, the implications hit me NOW?

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night, or the next…

Then before I knew it I had all sorts of odds and ends sto- I mean, collected by the Kouchuu. For now I just sealed them into my trusty scroll, which was tucked safely into my dark blue backpack.

I think right now, I'm sooooo tired from training and making stuff from the stuff the Kouchuu get that I can't tell if I'm tired or not…

I don't like the idea of going back into a social environment, I like my hermit-ism just fine thank you.

I stared at the horizon as the sun rose, I put on my tinted aviator goggles, now complete with a sort of topless head-mask that had thick straps that were on the side which kind of covered the stripes on my cheeks, but I let the straps just hang there.

I put my duke blue hair into a bun and stuck the fisher's hat(minus hooks and stuff like that) on my head. I looked into a broken mirror, hell I look like something out of "Bloody Valentine". I slipped on my hoodie (hood up), and I had a pair of ninja sandals that Kurenai had insisted she'd get for me…

Hell, I'm wearing the shirt that says, 'I'm a ninja, you can't see me', on it. Damn, I'm going to be the creepy-class weirdo here too, well fuck all of them, I hate my classmates already…

'_Well,'_ I thought as I stepped out into the street, _'ready or not, school here I come…'_

So out in the slums I walked, towards what I hoped wouldn't be a complete disaster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Third Person POV…_

Tamamushi Kyoko, an orphan with no background.

The Hokage pondered this development, she was sarcastic and had a sharp tongue with the wit to match. And Naruto seemed to have befriended her, but somewhere deep down, the old shinobi could tell that there was more to her than what met the eye.

She didn't seem like a threat, but just in case...

He could see a fiercely independent girl, who wouldn't give an inch to people trying to control her, a most interesting Kunoichi that girl was going to make…

But he would observe, then make a judgment…

Oh well, that's what ANBU are for…

The Hokage stared back at the increased amount of paperwork, the amount of anime tears that were shed that day will never be disclosed, just let it be known that it was a lot…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know it sucked big time, but I'm trying to update a bunch of stuff here! PLZ review, sorry if I totally screwed up the Third's character, I'm sorry. The reason he's giving Kyoko free reign here is cause she's friends with Naruto, but also he's giving her a chance or something like that. So don't bug me about it. Thank you! PLZ REVIEW!!! I'll update as soon as I can! Next chapter, it's Kyoko's first day of academy and we get to learn why she's such a social hermit! Until next time, REVIEW!!!!!


	14. Sorrowful Remembrances

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here I am again, updating for you all, enjoy. R&R! REVIEW PLZZZ!!!! Peace out! ;D

* * *

Chapter 13: Sorrowful Remembrances

_Kyoko's POV…_

It was then that I realized that it was only dawn, I was super-early. I sighed irritably, today is seriously gonna suck…

So I wandered around town, maybe I could scrounge up a breakfast or something…

Then I spotted a passed out ninja lying outside a bar, I don't recognize him so I guess that he's a nameless/faceless character not used in the show. So I didn't feel the least bit guilty when I went through his pockets.

I took all the money in his pocket, plus his ninja gear which included kunai, shuriken, and some chakra pills.

'_Sweet,' _I thought with a grin as I pocketed my loot. I walked onward, the lack of the weird, 'feels like I'm being watched' feeling signaled the lack of ANBU or whoever watched me. I doubt they even know where I sleep…

I resisted the urge to laugh, common sense really, if I don't make a lot of noise I won't be noticed. Rule number 4 on my list of how to survive…

I could vaguely see Bob's nearly transparent outline as he followed me down the street, I counted the ryo quickly, there was around 500 ryo. I quickly stuffed it into my pocket, I wonder if Ichiraku's is open yet…

I sighed into the cool morning air, damn I hate the idea of going back into a social environment…

I prefer being on my own, always have, always will be a hermit I suppose…

I both love and loathe moments like this, the quiet moments where I have nothing to do or think about what I'm going to do next…

It's during these moments that I get a bit nostalgic, some people love reminiscing about the past, I for one hate it.

I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember the day my life went straight down to hell…

_Flashback…_

_A three year girl old played with a doll happily, totally unaware of everything around her._

_It was a dreary day, the sky was dark and cloudy and it had all but rained yet. But nothing could spoil that little girl's day, because that day was a special day, it was her birthday!_

_She was officially three years old, all was well, until a door slammed._

_Her mother staggered in…_

_Flash!_

_The little girl was hoisted up by the collar of her pink t-shirt._

_Flash!_

_A gunshot rang out._

_Flash!_

_Blood accompanied a scream._

_Flash!_

_The gun clattered to the floor, and the woman staggered away._

_Flash!_

_A boy showed up, with an axe, he swung._

_Flash!_

_More red, accompanying the spattering liquid on the floor, as the boy swung and wrenched the axe from his victim and struck, again and again, and again…_

_Flash!_

_Smoke filled the air around the girl, she couldn't breathe._

_Flash!_

_The house burned, despite the pain, the little girl turned her head to see her older sister sprawled out on wooden floor at the foot of the stairs , all her body twisted in all sorts of unnatural angles…_

_Flash!_

_Smoke and blood engulfed her vision, then darkness._

_Flash!_

_Then she woke up, with surprising clarity overlooking the burning building…_

_Then, nothing…_

_Flash!_

_She woke up, everything was white._

_More pain in her body…_

_They were cutting her knee open, she wanted to scream, but couldn't…_

_She could only lie still, as they cut open her leg and removed the ruined kneecap…_

_Within her mind, the searing hot pain was almost too much to bear, yet she remained conscious._

_It was like she couldn't breathe._

_Much like drowning really…_

_Flash!_

_She had been taken to an orphanage, there was a man in a suit, she didn't like him, he kept insisting that she needed something called 'intensive therapy', what was intensive therapy?_

_Flash!_

_She hated therapy, more so, she hated the therapist. Every day he would bother her with stupid questions and then he'd twist her words into different meanings._

_They put her on meds, making her take pills she didn't want, forcing them down her throat no matter how much she protested._

_Then she wasn't allowed near other kids, or a lot of toys…_

_They just left her in a room, all by herself…_

_Then she made Bob, and for once things weren't so lonely…_

_Flash!_

_He called her schizophrenic and made her take more pills, they started making her go to more therapy sessions, and they never listened._

_At least she had Bob to talk to, he always listened…_

_Flash!_

_The little girl had run away that day, she ran and ran and ran some more. She fell into some trash cans and got fished out by a grumpy old man, who introduced himself as Old Man Abern. He was a war veteran from the World War 2. For a few hours, the little five year old had found a friend, and Mr. Abern had found a child who could sit still through every one of his War stories._

_From that day forward, every time the little girl ran away, she'd go to Mr. Abern's house, for an old coot, he was pretty cool. After a while, he started spoiling her rotten, giving her pizza and letting her play with Sammie, his old German shepherd. _

_Then one day, she ran away again, and then she was confined to a padded room in a straightjacket and deemed crazy._

_They were considering transferring her from the Orphanage's care to the Asylum…_

_Flash!_

_The therapist who made her life hell said no, just constantly saying he could "fix" what was wrong. Then therapy, took an even worse turn, he began to tell her that she was insane. He told her that admitting was the first step, but by then she had already stopped talking to him for permanent._

_He just told the Orphanage more lies._

_More therapy sessions sealing her fate._

_Hope was farther than ever, and Hell much closer._

'_I'm insane?' The little five-year old girl wondered from inside her straight jacket, she turned to face Bob who stood next to her._

"_Am I crazy Bob?" _

"_Of course not." The unicorn answered while glaring at the door._

"_Okay…" And nothing more was said that night._

_Flash!_

_They were going to ship her off to an insane asylum, for good, she'd never see the light of day again._

_All because of that stupid therapist who insisted she was crazy…_

_And maybe she was, now, thanks to him._

_When every single therapy session was spent telling her that she was insane and that she needed to talk about why she was "not right in the head"._

_It was then that a single thought registered itself into the deep recesses of her five-year old mind, she hated them, she hated them ALL…_

_Flash!_

_At the last moment, saving grace had arrived in the form of a woman. A middle-aged caretaker who went by Mrs. Krackern pushed for her to take a mental evaluation from someone other than her therapist. _

_After three weeks of delay, she was deemed sane and she transferred into another orphanage…_

_Things were looking up, at the back of the little girl's mind something nagged that this was too good to be true, but she felt happy right now._

_And for the first time in a long time, she smiled as she walked out that door…_

_Flash!_

_From one hell to the next, kids her own age were just as cruel as adults, just in simply different ways. They ridiculed her appearance and always left her out when they played, it went on like this for two weeks until their insults might as well have been recordings within her five year old mind._

"_You're weird!"_

"_Why's your eye red?"_

"_She's a vampire!"_

"_She's gonna eat us!"_

"_Why ya so quiet huh?"_

"_Can't ya speak?"_

"_Or are ya scared!"_

"_Come freaky girl talk!"_

"_Come on freak!"_

"_Talk-!"_

_Then she snapped, she gripped the boy's arm and tackled him, and twisted his arm roughly, snapping it._

_He screamed in pain, and the other kids looked at her in fear._

_They ran, and Timothy went to the hospital for a cast._

_Everyone stayed away from her after that._

_Was she lonely, in a word, yes._

_But she didn't care, she had Bob._

_She never talked to anyone after that, just Bob._

_Every day, the other kids would look at her with expressions that ranged from anger, to prejudice, to fear. But they left her mostly alone, and soon she got used to it._

'_Why?' the five-turned-six year old thought with bitterness that more befitted an old war veteran than a child, 'what did I do wrong?' _

_Bob nuzzled the back of her head comfortingly and it she cried…_

_Flash!_

_School was the same, she was the ugly-eyed weird girl who never spoke to anyone. She had found Old Man Abern's house again, he gave her a knife and some advice on life, then he died in a house fire._

_It left a gaping, empty hole inside her chest. Like something just reached in and used a rusty spoon to carve out a chunk, leaving messy shreds hanging off in bloody strings…_

_Her mind worked morbidly like that…_

_With no-one to talk to, she played by herself and with Bob. She would play hide and seek with Bob in the library, then she'd read books, that's where she discovered manga._

_Then she found anime, and it made the loneliness a little more bearable, soon she started adding gory horror movies, and action movies to her favorite things to do and she felt like she didn't need anyone ever again._

_Then her interests took a turn for the morbidly weird, she got into reading about Egyptian history, then she read on how to mummify things._

_So she did a project in the second grade about it, she worked hard on it and she used a dead dog she'd found on the side of the road as her mummy._

_She'd even made a coffin._

_Then came time to present their projects, she had the organs in jars and everything._

_She worked for three weeks in the woods with her project, she was determined for it to be the best._

_The teacher took all of it away, plus the hooked stick she'd used to pull the organs out through its nose. _

_They took her to the principal's office, gave her detention, then called Mrs. Krackern._

_Back at the Orphanage, Mrs. Krackern said that if she didn't act more normal, she be forced to call in a therapist, again._

_Whatever was said afterwards, didn't matter, the girl didn't remember it anyways, that night she snuck out and sat on the playground swing._

'_She thinks I'm crazy too…'_ _That single thought bounced off the edges of her mind, echoing on, never leaving…_

_She hiccupped softly, then felt a furry head nudge her side gently, she looked down blearily to see Bob nuzzling her._

"_There, there," he cooed gently, "don't cry…"_

_It was then the girl noticed the tears running down her cheeks, she wiped them away hastily, only to have them be replaced by more._

"_It's not fair, everyone ha-hates, me…" She was sobbing hard now, not bothering to even wipe the tears away._

"_Shhh…" Bob comforted her, "Don't cry, I'm here, I'm here…"_

_It didn't matter, cause everything that could've been called a heart still hurt…_

_End Flashback…_

A bird chirped, dawn had come…

I snapped out of my thoughts, damn I hate flashbacks, mine are so damn real…

I'm either insane or high on something I don't remember taking…

Damnit…

Then I realized that I had wandered into the cemetery, I felt my heart lighten joyfully.

I wonder if there's a morgue to raid nearby…

Gah! Those are the thoughts I want to avoid people finding out about! Dammit! This is why I stay away from people! Now I have to be around, dare I even think, other kids my age! Fangirls, jocks, FUCK!

'_I hate my life…'_ I thought as I began to skulk around the graveyard within the morning mist.

I hate these moments, I hate people, but there this little voice in my head that nags me about giving this place a chance...

This may be an anime, but people are still fundamentally the same, aren't they?

I felt a frown grace my features, if that's true then will this just be a repeat of the story of my life?

_'No, new Kyoko, tougher, nobody and nothing's gonna make me cry.'_

So I skulked around the cemetary like a wraith.

Who knows maybe I'll scare the crap outta someone while I'm at it…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm never repeating the flashback again, if you don't read it then it's your loss! Bye! I got stuff to do, homework to finish and other stuff! PLZ REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!


	15. In Which I Face More Flashbacks

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Naruto, I don't own the songs either.

A/N: I'll keep it short, hiya! I'm updating again! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! REVIEW PLZ! R&R AND ENJOY!!!

**NOTE:** Okay I'm sorry that I took so long to update, it's not my fault for once, my Mom wanted to have the flooring redone in the house, so we had to move out ALL the furniture, which included the internet box thingie (whatever the hell it's called). So basically I have no internet and also guess what? My PC is being a bitch again, something about the network scanner not responding no matter what the hell I do or click. So I'm forced to type on the school computer which I've only access to since two days ago.

* * *

Chapter 14: In Which I Face More Flashbacks

_Kyoko's POV…_

All I did was wander around the graveyard, it was, oddly calming…

'_Well,'_ I thought with pessimistic a sigh, _'looks like people are starting to wake up.'_

The sun's already starting to show through the clouds, shining. Damn the morning mist's leaving, I hate that…

I promptly did up the chinstrap of my aviator mask and secured my goggles. It would be hot later, should I remove my jacket? Nah, it looks cool, 'sides, I'm wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, and I seriously hate it when rude people stare my scars and ask where I got them. Seriously, if there's anything I know it's that people have no manners, even if they don't ask they just stare at me, and it pisses me off.

I took one last look at the graveyard, then reached into my pocket and pulled out my Army knife. I flicked out the fold out blade and watched the light of the morning sun glint off of the well-kept metal.

Something fell at my feet, two small, paper somethings.

I picked them up, and something in my heart clenched painfully.

They were pictures, folded thinly enough to fit in the space between the folded blade and the handle.

Wait a minute.

The pictures have changed, my appearance in all of them.

Blue hair, cool but creepy looking eyes, blue stripes on my cheeks, what the hell?!

I shook my head, I don't have time for another painful stroll down memory lane or crud that means nothing right now. I stuffed them into my pants pockets' and walked to the academy. I even put my earphones on and turned on my ipod…

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
__Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
__When you were just getting in the groove  
__Now you're faced with something new  
__And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
__But you never gave up this easily before  
__So why do you choose today to give it all away…_

Damn I love Crossfade…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Damn! I'm starving! I stared at all the Japanese signs, yes imagine that, no plot device where I can suddenly read Japanese like it's English, god imagine if I couldn't read and write in Japanese…

Yes dumbasses I can read and write in Japanese, just cause I lived somewhere in the US does not mean I can't read in Japanese. How I learned, well…

I wonder, am I part of a novel or something? Or a TV show? Good Lord, talk about a serious invasion of privacy, not a cool thought…

School, damn I don't know who, but I know I'm going to strangle something for this.

Stupid Kurenai…

I don't even know why I let her help me…

Damn, I need to stop monologueing…

--------

_Flashback no jutsu!!!_

_The Shrink had left her there._

_That guy kept saying that she was crazy._

_A little five year old girl glared at the door menacingly. _

_Why didn't they just leave her at the psychiatric hospital and quit getting her hopes up?_

"_So, what're you in for?" Said a feminine voice behind her._

_The little girl spun round to see her roomate, an older girl stood on the other side of the room near the second bed._

_She looked about sixteen, had black hair and her eyes remained obscured by her hair. Her face betrayed nothing but pure boredom and maybe a flicker of defiance._

"_Whaddya mean?" The little girl questioned, raising a single eyebrow._

_The older girl was quiet for a few moments, then she laughed bitterly._

"_I'll answer that with a question kiddo." Her face was adorned with a sarcastic smile. "Some people are what people consider 'abnormal' so they stick those abnormal people in a building and try to 'cure' them." She gave a snort of bitterness, "they say that you'll be outta here in no time, but no sooner do you leave they find another reason to stick you here. I say this is tootaly illegal, but hey these bastards are complete weasels, I wouldn't put it past 'em to bribe people or worse."_

"_W'rse?"_

"_Yeppers." _

"_Bu' 'dey say dat I'm goin' back af'er men'al 'valu'tion." The little's girls' broken up speech was met with a withered look in the older girls' expression. _

"_That's what they all say kiddo. It's nothin' but a bold-faced lie."_

"_Bol'-fazed?"_

"_Bold-faced, kid. Obvious, something or other like that." The two girls continued to talk, though most of the older girls' words were not understood by the latter, but the older girl was patient and took the time to explain to the small girl what those big words meant._

_Soon the little girl was escorted out of the room, back to the Orphanage, two days later she had yet another 'therapy session' and sent back to the same place. Over and over again, in all senses of the phrase, it sucked big time._

_The only highlight of that was the fact that she got to talk to the older, red-haired girl again. And over time within a week, the little girl learned from her. As it would turn out they both had Japanese roots, hence their names. Though for some reason the little girl never learned her self-elected mentoress's name._

_She was taught Japanese, even how to write, though her Nee-chan was never allowed pens or paper, something about her being a mentally disturbed schitzophrenic._

_Hell that so-called mentally disturbed person taught a little girl how to speak, read and write in fluent Japanese in a matter of months. The girl was a better teacher than the pre-school teachers the little girl had met, though it was only once mind you._

_The sixteen year old was a practical well of information, from history to math, and science (though that mostly consisted of stuff that was very, very flammable…). Sometimes the girl even recited poetry she'd memorized maybe an age ago._

_And with her new Nee-chan there, things weren't so bad. _

_The little brunette was almost going to go as far as to say that she was, maybe just a little, happy there, despite the crap she had to take._

_It was almost her fifth birthday, she was already used to being shuffled around between the Mental Hospital and the Orphanage. It didn't matter really, though more than once she'd been put in sort of a solitary confinment more than once._

_Straight-jackets were sort of cool but they totally suck when you get stuck wearing one._

_At least in the little girl's opinion. _

_That day was a special day, she was turning five. That's right it was her birthday, her fifth birthday exactly._

_In a simple four hours._

_That day, she asked the older girl a question._

"_Why don'cha ever try escapin'?"_

"'_Cause when you do that they just catch you, drug you then have even more reason to lock you up. I found out a long time ago, it's a hopeless dream, the day my parents left me here was the day that determined the rest of my life. I've lived here for eleven years, and I know I'm not gettin' out anytime soon." She leaned back against the headboard of her cot on the other side of the room._

_For the sole two years the little girl had known her sister-figure, she'd never known her to be this submissive and accepting of a fate like that, she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off as Nee-chan spoke again._

"_I'm going to die here kiddo," Her tone was cold, "I'm never getting out, this hell will hold me here until the day I die-"_

"_NO!" The little brunette screamed, for all that stuff she'd learned from her sister-figure, she was still a little girl. She didn't like hearing her Nee-chan talking like that._

_To be frank it scared her._

_Nee-chan was the strongest and well, only, person that the little girl knew of. The possibility that this place the therapist kept shuffling her to would defeat her role-model, was terrifying._

_So, the five-year gave in to her childish spur-of-the-moment plan. She crawled through an airvent when Nee-chan left for the bathroom._

_She would prove Nee-chan wrong, there was hope, there had to be. She thought stubbornly, if Nee-chan was right about there being on hope of escape, then, then what was there?_

_Her mind was filled with cluttered thoughts much to mature for a girl of five years, but she couldn't help but worry about everything._

_She'd reached a grate, and she peered outward. _

_She had reached the lobby, and she was next to the door. It was almost midnight and even the lady at the desk wasn't there. _

_Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, she was able to wedge to grate out of place and exit the air vent. Then she pushed at the door, the one thing separating her from freedom._

_But the door wouldn't budge._

_It was locked._

_And a shadow loomed over the little brunette._

_She dashed to the right, narrowly dodging what she thought to be an assailant. The girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but the adults, with their superior height and longer legs caught up with her and picked her up._

_The girl flailed; kicking, punching, screaming, hell she was even biting, but still the man would not let go._

"_What the hell George?" One of the adults said, "can't you keep the damn brat still?"_

"_Brat's stronger than she lo- OW!" The man cried as the struggling child bit his hand, making him lose his grip. The girl only went three steps, and then she felt a sharp pain in her back._

_A single scream of pain passed her lips, then she collapsed on the floor, twitching jerkily._

_Her vision swam as she was vaguely aware of people watching, the noise must've woken up all the other people staying at the Psychiatric hospital. _

_She was vaguely aware of the shoe prodding her shoulder._

_An angry screaming, a buzzing noise, more screaming._

_The little girl opened her eyes, to see Nee-chan, fighting the adults with everything she had. Screaming and cussing in Japanese. _

_Then they hit her with a tazer, she faltered slightly, then leaped forward again and punched their faces. Then several more handlers came out, and held her down. _

_Then everything blurred as the buzzes of several tazers, then she was hit by these bright looking darts and Nee-chan jerked violently before going completely still. _

_Her body fell to the floor next to the five-year old._

_Her black bangs aside towards the floor, the older girl's clear red eyes shone with something. There was more spirit in her eyes for that brief moment than she'd ever shown in the last two years. Then they grew cloudy, and the light faded out of them._

_Nee-chan was dead._

"_Damn, how are we supposed to explain this?" Said one adult._

"_Just tell 'em she flailed wrong, she must've knocked a couple of our taser settings by accident. It's her own fault, thought why the hell you hit her with that many tranq darts is beyond me." _

"_I was wondering when she was going to eventually snap." Said a lady, "pity it cost her own life." _

_That woman's smug voice would've made the little girl's boil, but all she could think of was…_

'_Nee-chan's dead?' she stared into Nee-chan's dull red eyes, forever open. 'No, that's not right, she's not supposed to die.'_

_She'd inspired Nee-chan._

_That wasn't as happy a thought as she'd once hoped. _

_Too little, too late._

_She felt herself being picked up off the floor, and strapped down onto a cot then she was left alone in darkness._

_Soon she was lying there, strapped down to the bed staring at what she assumed to be the ceiling._

'_The good guys never die,' she thought, 'they're not supposed to, they're not…'_

_Like in the stories of heroes and villains that Nee-chan had told her, she lay there and wondered with an aching sense of sadness, why Nee-chan died._

_It was that day that she learned, fairytales were as good as crap to the world, and that there were no happy endings._

_The cold, hard truth? Nee-chan was dead, and it was all her fault…_

_KAI! (Dispell!) –End Flashback–_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'_Shit I hate flashbacks, are those things even normal or am I really that crazy?'_ I wondered to myself.

I hate this crap, I seriously don't want to go back to school and deal with other kids and adults. Why did I get myself into this?

I sighed then turned down onto the road past a few taverns, I saw some chuunin there, lying on the ground completely wasted.

Must resist klepto tendencies- Ah who'm I kidding? I'm a thief and an opportunist. When I see an opportunity to get ahead in life I will take it, though that usually only applies to money…

I looked around, and saw no-one. Efficiently, I raided their pockets and wallets.

I stuffed the coins and paper bills into my pocket and took off at a brisk walk. Anything to get away from the stench of drunk shinobi that hung in the air.

I walked past fruit stall, and swiped a couple of apples. Hey, I need lunch later at the Academy don't I?

Thank Kami the vendor was still hauling boxes somewhere in the back…

"Doe," Bob spoke up as he walked beside me, "someday your penchant for stealing's gonna getcha in to a heapload o' trouble…"

"Quiet Bob." I hissed under my breath. I adjusted my goggles, all this hair is really starting to itch. I took a detour, hey I think I found that dock scene used in the Valley of the End flashback scene…

Damn they looked like ragdolls in that episode…

Sad but true, the faults of animation…

I sat at the edge of the dock and stared at my reflection, my hair is _way_ too long for my liking.

Almost immediately I flicked out a kunai and began cutting it short until it came up to an inch above my shoulders, though I left my sidebangs longer than the rest of my hair, it was still shorter than it was before I decided to cut it though…

I re-adjusted my goggles with an almost paranoid speed, and I looked at my reflection critically. Damn, my hoodie makes me look like a blue wraith from Lord of the Rings…

Cool.

"Come on Bob." I muttered to the invisible to everyone else unicorn at my side as I turned around and walked in the academy's direction. I remember the Hokage saying something about what my classroom number was...

Oh shit I forgot...

Oh well, I was planning to be late anyways…

I sniffed the air as a wonderful aroma drifted through my olfactory senses, it was ramen?

I heard my stomach growl, damn, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning…

_//We must insist Kyoko-sama,// _the Kouchuu spoke tersely, _//you must eat.//_

"Yeah Doe," Bob agreed, "whatever the bugs said."

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered quietly, "sheesh…"

It was then that I reached a familiar place, and in a mere millisecond I thought, _'holy crap it's Ichiraku's!'_

The ramen stand that was run by two of the people who were nicest to Naruto! AWESOME!

I didn't even know they were open this early, unless…

Crap I'm probably gonna be late anyways, so I walked up and stared at the menu.

"Hello," it was a teenager, older than me, I assumed that it was Ayame, "how may I help you?"

"I'd like a small bowl of chicken ramen." I stated, she nodded and went to the back.

Some ten minutes later I had a bowl of chicken ramen in front of me, I separated the chopsticks and dug into my meal. It was freaking delicious, no wonder Naruto never wanted to eat anything else, that ramen was like eating soup from heaven…

But sadly I had to finish quickly as I still have to go to the Academy, I left the 300 ryo on the counter right under the empty bowl. I noted the people already walking around outside beginning to stare at the back of my dark colored hoodie, I frowned and just kept walking…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Turns out that I was late, forty-five minutes late, and it took me another ten minutes to find my classroom…

So here I am standing in front of my classroom door, about to face a bunch of immature bratty jerks in the making…

I took a deep breath, steeled my soul and my fed the fire that was my stubborness and I slid the door thingie open…

The minute I saw the class I could've squee-ed. It was Iruka's class, I almost frowned when I saw Mizuki though, but if one good thing came out of the spending my younger years being shuffled between a Mental hospital and an Orphanage, it was how to be still and show no emotion to those I despise. I refuse to give them that satisfaction.

"Is this the right class?" I questioned whom I hoped was my new sensei.

"You're late." Was all Iruka-sensei said before I cut in.

"Oh yeah, well I kinda got lost on the way to the academy sensei, somewhere between the shopping district and some other district I can't remember the name of." I said.

"Well, class, we have a new student joining us, I'll let her introduce herself to the class." Great, what am I four?

"Don't mess this up Doe, first impressions stick the longest and are a real bitch to get rid of…" Bob advised.

I resisted the urge to acknowledge Bob's prescence by sticking my tongue out at him.

"'Kay," I said with a slight hint of sarcasm, "my name's Tamamushi Kyoko."

No real reaction, hell not even the Emo-wannabe Uchiha's eyes didn't show any recognition, either he's good at hiding what he's thinking or he didn't even have the courtesy to remember my name. Okay that asshole is going down, before school's out, he's gonna get all hell before we all graduate. Damn him and his Avenger/revenge complex oh dear God please don't tell me he's gonna be one of those bishies…

The only bishounen guys I could probably remotely stand would be Kyohei, Ranmaru, Yukinojo and Takenaga from the Wallflower anime. Other than them I can't stand most bishounen animes…

I resisted the urge to burst out into maniacal laughter as I visualized the hell I would be raising until I graduate from this dump…

Okay I can't bash Sasuke too much, I mean this whole place is able to be changed right?

I moved my eyes without turning my head to look at my classmates, hell I could see the Rookie 9.

The rest of the class stared at me, or more specifically, my face which was covered by my aviator goggles and mask/headband thing, and the fisher's hat on my head.

They just kept staring.

"Didn't any of you parents ever teach you that it's fucking damn rude to stare?" I snapped with ill-temper, dear God they're already pissing me off and it's only been two minutes… How am I gonna survive without killing anyone?

"Now I know that you're new to this class Kyoko," Iruka reprimanded, "but I won't tolerate such crass language in this class, understand?"

"Hai sensei." Yeah right.

I ended up sitting down next to Hinata in the front row of the class, right in front of Aburame Shino, one of my favorite characters, he so kicks Sasuke's ass.

I tried to pay attention in class, but all in all I learned more about being a ninja from the internet back in my own universe…

Then Iruka-sensei started to talk about Konoha's history…

'_Dear God,'_ I thought as I started scribbling into my composition notebook, _'please make an anvil drop out of nowhere like in the cartoons… Anything to stop the blather…'_

I looked down at my paper to see what I had written, then I proceeded to sone out while staring at the chalk board through the lenses of my goggles, or whatever you call them…

I began to write again as I once again grew bored…

_Here I am  
__Screaming in this white hell  
__Beggin' for salvation  
__Just one candle for this night  
__A single request an' I'll be alright_

_But you don't care  
'__Cause it was you who left me here  
__Burning and screaming,  
__Screaming for salvation,  
__All my cries  
__Bouncin' off these four walls  
As I lay here  
strainin' 'gainst these chains__  
__That're holdin' me down_

_Cold wind whispers  
__To me sweetly,  
__Going madder as I discover  
__life no longer matters  
__Darkness shifting,  
__As light is fading,  
__From my eyes…_

_As I fall!  
__Now you're back  
__And you expect me to be alright  
__Shut up now  
__You've got no right  
__To come in here and say you're back  
__Cause you ain't welcome  
__Get the hell out  
__Go burn!_

_Cold wind whispers  
__To me sweetly,  
__Going madder as I discover  
__life no longer matters  
__Darkness shifting,  
__As light is fading  
__From my eyes…_

_Burn for all I care  
__Let your blood run down and stain these walls  
__Jus' like the blood that's stainin' your hands._

_Cold wind whispers  
__To me sweetly,  
__Going madder as I discover  
__life no longer matters  
__Darkness shifting,  
__As light is fading  
__From my eyes…_

_I ain't afraid now,  
cause I don't care,  
cuz thanks to you I've got nowhere  
_

"Kyoko!" I was startled out of my happy place, no-one does that and lives!

I felt my mouth twitch as I glared flaming chainsaws through my goggles at the scarred chuunin staring at my supposed 'notes.'

"Yeah sensei?" I responded in a bored tone.

"I know that you are new to this class, but it would benefit you greatly if you, PAID ATTENTION!" Suddenly I felt like fan-girling(just a little) as Iruka-sensei used his Giant-Head no jutsu. I'm not being tempted to fangirl because he's cute or hot or anything(though he is handsome), but it's just so awesome to see TV occurences in real person. Awesome.

"No doodling."

"I'm not doodling," Well, that was the truth I'm not doodling per say, I just happen to be writing, "I'm taking notes." Okay, now that part is a lie, thank Kami for goggles.

"I hate to be the one to point this out," Crap, it was Ino, she became so much nicer during Shippudden, after the time skip. "But those aren't even letters."

'_Just cause you can't read English doesn't mean you can diss my first language you bitch.' _I thought venomously.

"Hell I'll read it right now," I picked up the notebook and ran my finger along the lines as I recalled what I heard both the teachers blathering about earlier.

"There are three main types of Ninja Arts, Genjutsu is the art of crafting illusions in such a way that affect all 5 of someone's sense and not simply sight." I paused for a brief moment to swallow the smug smile that was attempting to creep upon the only visible part of my face. "Taijutsu, the art of hand-to-hand combat, self-explanatory, Ninjutsu, the art of manipulating chakra in such a way that-" I stopped talking when I noticed that everyone was staring at me, then I realized my goof, apart from skipping the Taijutsu explanation, I must've repeated Iruka-sensei word for word, oh well who cares? Thank you Naruto wikia!

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I snarled blandly.

"Thank you for that interesting explanation, Kyoko." Then Iruka-sensei turned and went back to teaching the class.

Needless to say, I went back to writing and I didn't learn anything after that point, it's a waste of time a time anyways…

God I hate school…

* * *

**A/N:** OK! There's chap 14! YAYS! =) Okay please review! Sorry I took so long! I had no internet, my PC was being a bitch, and I had writer's block. Sorry if I butcher characters okay, give me tips on how to write them, mostly how they talk. Yes, Kyoko writes violent, angsty stuff, she was writing a song, no-one can steal it cause I came up with it! PLEASE REIVEW! Thank you all! I'm typing the next chap as you now read! Peace out yo! (makes peace sign) **Moonwalks on the ceiling ;)**

Question: Does the Naruto world have electric guitars? Or even the stereo speaker thingies? Albeit they're just more primitive? Please answer, I've gotta know!


	16. In Which I Look For Friends

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay here's chap 15! Enjoy! Please REVIEW!!! Peace out YO! (makes peace sign) ;)

* * *

Chapter 15: In Which I Look For Friends

Crap.

Just crap.

I hate school, ninja school or not, it's full of snots who think they're better than everyone else. Great, just like back home, only this time, no library to hide in…

I pulled out an apple, yeah you guessed it, it's lunchtime… Geez I haven't heard that term since the first grade, lame-o's. I took a bite of my apple, I didn't sit, I just stood and leaned against a wall somewhere in the back corner.

I felt the Kouchuu crawling around under my skin, I've still gotta get used to that, sometimes I find it creepy.

Bob was attempting to chat with the other people sitting at tables, but since only I can see and hear him, they ignored him, which caused him to say very rude words and makes faces at them.

Then I spied an almost empty table, I walked over and looked at the it's occupant.

"Mind if I sit here?" I said as I pointed at the table.

She shook her head.

"Thanks." I plopped down as I munched my apple quietly.

Dammit, why's it so difficult to start a conversation with anybody nowadays? I'm too anti-social, dear God I better not become a sociopath, a hermit maybe, but not a sociopath.

"Hey I sat next to you in class right?"

She nodded.

"Well, okay assuming that you don't speak," I said, attempting to crack a joke, note that I suck at most forms of humor since my sense of it is horribly skewed. "I'll call you Wallflower, hello Wallflower, my name's Kyoko." I attempted to grin, it came out lopsided.

"He- Hello." There was Hinata's signature stutter.

Then I sensed people behind me, their invading my personal space, no-one, nobody…

"Hey we know your new, but if you think that for just one second that you can take our Sasuke-kun-" Started one voice, shit I had at least five of those damn Emo-wannabe's fan-club members behind me.

"Now you listen here, we've been here longer than you, so don't you think you can swoop in and take our beloved-"

"Move it." I interupted their tirade.

"Huh?" One said dumbly, I guess they were here to tell me to stay away from their precious Sasuke-kun.

"Move," I curled my mouth into a vicously snarl as my temper rose, I hate people invading my personal space! "Move the hell away from me before I decide break your face with fist, foot or whatever I feel like using."

"Oh yeah you goggle wearing-" Suddenly she grabbed my shoulder, I tensed, memories of being forced into a straitjacket flashed before my eyes. My anger boiled over, it was official, these bitches Are. Dead. Meat.

In a flash I had grabbed her hand, flipped her, then held her to the table with her arm stuck in a hammerlock. The effect would've been more menacing if I wasn't wearing the goggles, but I think my scowl made me seem more unnerving .

"Shut the fuck up." I snarled menacingly as I put pressure on her arm, "now you listen here, no-one ever, EVER invades my personal space! You invade my personal space, I beat the living crap out of you retarded dipshits, got it?" I put even more pressure on her arm, more specifically her wrist.

She whimpered, and the other girls back away.

"Now listen up, I don't giving a flying fuck about whatever poor, misfortunate fucktard keeps you bitches for a club of obsessive stalkers, but if you mess with me I will make your life hell, I don't leave bruises," Then I smiled a gleefully creepy smile, "I prefer breaking bones and taking things apart to see how the work."

Then I went back to eating my apple. Damn, I think I scared the shit out of Hinata…

"Are they always like that?" I asked sarcastically.

"N- n- not us- usually…" Then she began to do the finger tapping thing, again.

"Meh, hey don't worry I'm not gonna beat you up. I just hate obsessive fangirls who can't see past their own noses, especially when they act like bitches." I paused and grinned slyly, "but you on the other hand don't follow the crowd, kudos to you, I applaud thee."

"No- n- nothing w- worth ap- applauding Kyoko-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Dude, not to be rude, but do you have a speech impediment?" I asked, here I go again, blunt as always, damn I gotta work on my non-existent people skills…

"N- n- no…" Her voice trailed off.

"Okay then… Do you hate something?"

She got this confused, blank look.

"I'm not good at talking to people, when it comes to people skills, hell let's face it, mine up and quit for a desk job in Idaho. I observe that people talk best when they both have a mutual hatred of something, so do you wanna complain or something cause that's basically the idea."

"N- no…" Only one stutter, hell it's PROGRESS!

"Dude, how do you stand a school, hell, a village full of obsessive Emo-wannabe's fangirls? It must be crappy in general." I said as I scraped at the last of the current apple I was eating.

I seriously don't know how to talk to people really, it's the downside of my isolation, I have no social skills whatsoever. Shit.

For an aspiring kunoichi, that's a good and a bad thing. Gah, too much to think about, I've gotta finish my projects after school, then I've got training, then I've gotta find food, shit too many things to do…

For a shy girl, Hinata was fun to be around, despite the stuttering, and the fact that she always taps her fingers together and blushes a lot when Naruto or the thought of him was involved. Also I find her attitude way too submissive, well if there was any place to start destroying canon, it was here.

"Kyoko," Bob questioned me, "you sure you wanna mess with this?"

I nodded lightly to him, as to not arouse suspicion from anyone else. I've stayed out of the Looney Hotel so far, I can stay out longer.

"Yo, Wallflower-chan." I said as we walked back to class, "you admire Sunshine-kun or something?"

"Wh- wh- what?" She said neverously.

"You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, wears orange, jumps around like he's got Mexican Jumping beans in his pants?" I said smirking a little, I don't smile much anymore anyways, it always creeps the hell outta people.

"A- ano…"

"Ah, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. 'Sides, it goes to show that you've got some good taste, better than those bitches who follow that Icecube of an emo-wannabe."

"A- ari- arigato, Kyoko-san…" The conversation kinda took off from there, and ended once we got back to class, I wrote all my stuff in English, just to annoy the hell out of Mizuki.

Hinata was cool though, for all the stuttering and finger tapping. She's not mean at all, I stared at everyone through my tinted goggle lenses. Hah, apart from the Rookie 9, I hate them all already. Stupid bitches who're here only cause of the Emo-wannabe.

They make me sick.

I scrawled a note on a scrap of paper and passed it to Hinata.

It read:_ Screw this, why the hell don't they teach us something useful, like oh I don't know chakra exercises for freakin' chakra control improvement?'_

But Hinata didn't have enough nerve to write an answer.

Then class broke up and we had recess, after recess we were gonna have practical ninja courses.

God good, I think I left my brain somewhere in the classroom.

_//Kyoko-sama,//_ the Kouchuu clicked quietly, _//are you not comfortable in this enviroment?//_

"Nah, I'm just a bit sociopathic." I muttered back to them re-assuringly.

"Doe, you really gotta get that checked…"

"Shut up Bob."

Suddenly I heard sounds of a scuffle, cool! I ran quietly towards the source of the noise within the school yard.

Bob cantered gently beside me, muttering.

"Why do I fell like crap is about to happen?"

"Uh, cause you're paranoid?" I answered back sarcastically.

Then again, Bob's usually right…

Oh well, crap goes down, story of my life…

I just hope it doesn't all go to hell…

…

Oh who the hell am I kidding?

I'm so screwed…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Yep this is chapter 15! Thank you for reading! I love you all! WOOT! REVIEW PLZ! I'm half done with chap 16! Sorry if I suck at writing them in character, if I make mistakes then tell me! I need and appreciate tips! REVIEW PLZ!!! THANK YOU 4 READING! PEACE OUT YO!!! (moonwalks on the ceiling) ;)


	17. Kunai Class Creeps

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hi here's chapter 16! Learn more about Kyoko and then some fighting! AWESOME! PLZ REVIEW!!! THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! Those who read and aren't capable of pressing a button and typing a few words, shame on you! This story gets little enough reviews as is. It depresses Rose, crap she's emo again, it all you non-reviewers faults'!

Rose: Emo, emo, emo…

Me: NOOOOOES!!!

Rose: Emo… Beep… (falls over)

Me: Review! OMG! REVIEW! Rose depends on it!

* * *

Chapter 16: Kunai Class Creeps

Okay, it's official, this world is trying to kill me.

I'm serious, I believe that I'm about to go absolutely nuts! I _need_ to hit someone or something before I go absolutely INSANE-ACKULOUS!

Crap! Dammit! It's my turn! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I suck at throwing kunai, especially crappy academy grade ones!

"Kyoko it's your turn!" Called out Iruka-sensei.

I sighed as I walked forward. Okay, time to pick, it's a duel, should I actually try, or should I just have fun?

I resisted the urge to snort, of course I'd pick 'have fun', since when have I ever put any effort into my schoolwork anyhow?

I paid Iruka-sensei no heed as he gave instructions to me.

I picked up all five kunai and tossed 'em in the dummy's general direction.

A Chuunin jumped immediately as the five academy-grade kunai embedded themselves into the ground where he had been standing.

I rubbed the back of my head as everyone sweatdropped…

"Ano, g- g- gomen Mizuki-sensei!" I shouted out with false apologisism, I don't even know if it's a word, but it's a word to me.

I hate this damn school.

The fangirls and other students in general are berating me about how terrible I am.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, though no-one else could see it, I was really, really, getting seriously pissed off. Then I had a wicked idea, it was nasty, spiteful and totally against the rules, but hell, I'm training to be an assassin for hire, so what the hell?

I grabbed another practice kunai and tossed it, only it flipped with the handle hitting the target's forehead, it was some other random, unimportant fangirl with two large ponytails. The kunai handle drove into her forehead, thus knocking her out like a light.

All was silent for a few short moments…

I couldn't help it, I collapsed on the ground laughing my ass off.

Iruka-sensei started reprimanding his head off at me, while that A-hole Mizuki hauled the unconscious fangirl to the nurses.

"Don't worry about it sensei," I said nonchalantly, "she'll probably wake up with a bruise then beg her precious Uchiha to come and kiss it to make it all better. But if we're lucky she'll wake up with amnesia and have a new severe hatred to emo-wannabe's." I heard a few of the boys snicker while they tossed kunai at their practice dummies.

"Kyoko," Iruka-sensei said, "this is serious, you could seriously hurt someone."

"Hai, sensei, isn't that supposed to be the point?" I answered obstinately.

"No, Kyoko. Your fellow students are your comrades, and someday they will be your fellow shinobi, you have to support each other." Iruka explained quietly, I shifted my eyes around beneath my goggle, good no-one was paying attention anymore as Iruka-sensei walked away.

"Well, I hardly see this whole lot becoming shinobi." I muttered to myself. "Hell, I can hardly see myself working well on a team either… Damn…"

Soon I had given up on throwing kunai at the school dummies, I'd rather practice with live weapons but not here, other kids thought I had given up on the exercise, not even halfway in.

They laughed.

Then I thought, _'okay, screw this.'_

I walked forward, kunai, crappy academy-grade or not, in hand, and began stabbing madly at the dummy.

Slashing.

Slicing.

Cutting.

Where it's eyes would've been I gave several quick horizontal slashes, then with a quick flick of my wrist I cut where it's throat might've been, had it been a real human being.

I flicked the dull knife once again, slashing at imaginary tendons and other random places on the dummy.

I stabbed the kunai vigorously down the dummy's front, destroying the cloth, leather, whatever the hell it was made of, front of the dummy. I watched the falling straw stuffing with a bored expression, though no-one could see it.

I could no longer hear the thudding of cheap, dull metal on wood, the other students had stopped to stare.

I resisted the urge to snort, huh, most of them are nosy ingrates anyways…

I could feel the other students gazes burning into the back of my head, I ignored them as I turned around and walked up to Iruka-sensei calmly.

"Sensei, I need a new dummy."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chap's so short, but that seemed like a good place to leave off, sorry about the whole "no plot development" in this chap, but don't worry I'll get to that bridge when I come to it. As you all con see I'm just enjoying myself here. Please review! Reviews encourage and inspire Rose and me! Thank you all! Notice that Kyoko has a love of sharp, metal and pointy objects, yes she might make more friends, but I'm not telling! No spoilers for you! Review PLZ! YAYZ!!!


	18. My Bugs Are Trying To Kill Me

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yeah, here I am again. I just recovered from a nasty flu! I spent a whole day hallucinating about a post-apocalyptic world ruled by a giant monster made out of food, with myself as a half-crazy child prophesizing the food-monster tyrant's downfall. Yeah, it was a one weird Thursday, plz enjoy what I have written! Review please! They make Rose not emo… Peace out! ;)

Chapter 17: My Bugs Are Trying to Kill Me

I think I creeped the hell outta everyone in Kunai class, well good! If they're scared, then they leave me alone, alone to finish my projects, to plan where I'm going to scrape up dinner tonight, to train my ass off…

Which reminds me, I- SHIT! What the hell am I doing?! I'm being complacent! The more relaxed I am, the more time I waste!

I scribbled furiously into my composition notebook, I had plans, oh yes, plans…

_//Kyoko-sama,//_ the Kouchuu clicked out audible only to myself, _//we wish to intensify your training regime, is this acceptable?//_

"Hai." I muttered out.

Just then the bell rang, school was out!

I almost literally disappeared I was running so fast, I swear that I cleared the Academy yard in seven six seconds flat. I saw some parents waiting for their kids, I saw mostly civilians though, then I spotted a Chuunin, hell that was one of the bastards who threw kunai at me while I was digging through the trash!

"Doe," Bob said as he cantered next to me, "don't get any stupid ideas, you've had enough self-satisfaction for one day. Doe? Doe are you listening to me? Doe-"

If Bob had said anything, I didn't hear it, I decided to mess with this guy, this guy, is going DOWN!

Being a genius at spur of the moment plans, I did the first thing that came to mind, she ran up to him and kicked his shin.

Now you might've expected a Chuunin to be more alert, and dodge it, but he was unaware and did not expect a short girl with a goggle-mask to come up and kick him in the shins at fifteen miles an hour.

"OW! What the-?!" The man yelled, all the adults present were like, WTF?!

"That's for throwing a kunai at my head, asshole!" I yelled irritably at the same time, and as he stumbled I let loose a high kick, right in his family jewels.

"Wha- what was that for?" He wheezed dazedly before falling over clutching himself in pain.

Suddenly I calmly began to walk away, then I shrugged, "hell if I know, I just don't like you. Have a horrible day, sayonara bitch-face."

I snorted, hah, some Chuunin, I felt the confused and self-righteous stares at the back of my hat. I just kept walking, ah, getting revenge makes my day so much more, so much more wonderful.

"Doe that was _really _uncalled for." Bob sighed as he shook his head.

"But Bob," I in a teacher-like tone, "the best well-known stress reliever is to kick an asshole in the nuts them laugh about it."

"No it's not the answer and you know it, Doe, ya have to be-" Then Bob snickered, "oh who am I kidding? That was _hilarious_!"

Then we both burst out laughing, making a passerby stare at the strange kid with only her nose and mouth visible in the fisher's hat.

I scowled immediately, "what're you lookin' at buster?!"

"Damn Bob, aren't you supposed to be my conscience in a way?" I asked as we walked.

"I don't know, maybe…" Bob pranced along while making faces at people, though they couldn't see him.

"Oh God, if you're my conscience Bob, then the world is doomed, doomed, _doomed_, DOOMED I SAY!" Then I laughed like a mad scientist.

Everyone within earshot was like 0_o; and they all anime sweatdropped and scooted away nervously.

Once I had made it back to the abandoned building I'd been staying in, I got out my swords and began my exercises. After an hour of straight practice, my arms felt stiff and they were beginning to cramp up, but I pressed on going from one exercise to another, blocking, striking, counter-strike movements…

The Kouchuu would nip my arms lightly to tell me what I was getting wrong and what muscles to move. No nips meant that I got the sets right, any nips at all and I had to correct my movement, so far I could go at least one drill without getting corrected. But the Kouchuu are difficult taskmasters, they don't want just good, or just excellent, they want the perfection, or at least as close as a human being can get to perfection anyways…

My arms feel like they're on fire, but I refuse to stop now, I continued through the drills.

The pain of my cramping muscles progressed into searing pain, the lightweight hook swords felt like they weighed a ton. I will not quit, I will not quit, Tamamushi Kyoko does not quit until she says she does!

Five minutes later I dropped the swords and sat down, breathing heavily, man, my arms feel like limp noodles hooked onto my shoulders right now…

_//That was wonderful Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu clicked out, _//now we must continue with your conditioning your body, after that we will do chakra exercises, then we shall work with weapons, then your academics along with basic seals and writing.//_

"Are there even enough hours in the day?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

_//Only if we make it so!//_ They clicked, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, it wasn't a nice feeling…

OOOO

_Later…_

My. Body. Feels. Like. Hell.

It's midnight, and I've never been more physically, mentally, hell, even emotionally exhausted, in all my life. If I thought the initial training regimen the Kouchuu had pinned me to was difficult beyond belief.

First they had me stretching, the Kouchuu said I had to be limber enough to perform very difficult movements, I say they're trying to turn me into a contortionist, not that I mind really…

After that I had to do squats, sit-ups, push-ups(several kinds), crunches, and jumping jacks(yes jumping jacks, that's an exercise too) until I felt like I was going to keel over, afterwards they made me throw shuriken(stolen off passed-out drunk ninja) at a moving mass of the Kouchuu. Then while I was trying to figure out if I was alive or not they made me work on math, MATH!

I had several huge brain meltdown, math is evil…

We'd just finished studying basic seals, the basis of all the cool stuff…

Despite my utter exhaustion, I was able to stagger to the River that ran through Konoha, I found a secluded place, and washed myself off, the water was _freezing_!

I was clean though, even my hair. I dressed quickly and began to stagger back to the abandoned storage building I'd been using…

_//Kyoko-sama,//_ the Kouchuu intoned lightly, _//you should get some sleep, you must go running in the morning.//_

"What?" I barely had the energy to put any real emotion into my tone, "no way, do I have to?"

_//It is our sole duty to serve and protect you Kyoko-sama, it is in your best interest to be a strong kunoichi, correct?//_

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "I guess…"

_//Hai Kyoko-sama, then you will run before sunrise.//_

"Dude, you look like someone who just ate roadkill on a dare…" Bob snickered.

"Shut up Bob." I snapped tonelessly, I crawled through the space in the boarded up window and crawled up to the loft that occupied at least a small corner of the building. I had gathered an old quilt about a day before I had gone to the academy, which I planned to use for a bed.

As I always say, you wouldn't believe the stuff people throw away.

Now, if I was of a bigger build and of a healthy weight, this blanket would not provide adequate warmth, but thankfully I have a small build and I'm not _that_ tall. I cocooned myself into the blanket, and fell into an exhausted, deep sleep…

OOOOOOOO

_//Kyoko-sama!//_ The Kouchuu's chirping and Bob's annoying prodding woke me up.

"Good morning Doe!"

"Shut up, too t'red, let me sleep…" I mumbled.

Then the Kouchuu bit me, and I fell out of the loft, then hitting my head on the way down.

"FUCK DAMMIT that hurt!" I yelled angrily as I picked myself off the floor.

_//Kyoko-sama, are you well?//_ The Kouchuu questioned in a series of worried tones.

"I feel like crap, my body feels like it was run over," then I looked beyond the spaces of the boarded up windows, "and why the hell did you wake me up before sunrise?"

_//We have decided,//_ the Kouchuu started, _//that we must have you train in the morning, and train after you get out of the Academy for the day, in order to not sacrifice sleep.//_

I knew that I would benefit, and I wanted to. But I was so dead tired, I complained the whole way.

They told me to work on my jumping, I fell from several rooftops, and gained a hell of a lot of bruises. I then the Kouchuu made me run laps, through and around Konoha. It not only trained my speed, it was training up my endurance and ability to react to different obstacles and instructions the Kouchuu gave me.

They would tell me which way to turn and what to go over, it was up to me and my reflexes to whether I'd go through at the pace the Kouchuu wanted or not.

But jumping the rooftops, I thinking I cracked a few ribs… Or at least severely bruised them, on top of my numerous other bruises.

Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and I collapsed, the Kouchuu had left me just enough time to bath near that waterfall somewhere on the Konoha river, thank Kami it was early in the morning…

I realized that my hoodies was waaaay, to hot, I'd get heatstroke in Konoha if I kept wearing it… I was stuck with my t-shirt, damn…

A couple of my scars were visible.

Now, I know what you're thinking, 'oh my god was she abused?' No, I was not, I just happen to be very, very apt at finding trouble. And by trouble I mean the kind of trouble that tries to kill you, and if it's not dead the first time you escape it, then it comes back and tries to kill you again…

The small amount of criss-crossing scars on the top side of my left arm were from the burns left when I fell into an electric fence a couple years ago. The four scars that were close together, just below the elbow of my right arm were from when a dog tried to maul my arm.

I just happen to somehow end up smack dab in the eye of a hurricane named trouble. Hell, it's not abuse, but I blame fate.

Not like Hyuuga Neji, who says fate determines everything. Well if fate exists, I flip the bird at it, fate's a bitch anyways…

Then I remembered all those ninja that use bandages…

Nah, maybe later, I mean seriously, it's not as if I'm one of those girly-girls who're self-conscious about how they look, yeah right! Hah! I laugh at the thought!

I patrolled the empty bars, on the lookout for wasted ninja or people, basically what I called open-wallets…

I'm not klepto, I'm just an opportunist. I'm not a vulture, I just know a good window of opportunity when I see one. And if a person laying totally wasted with a wallet full of cash isn't an opportunity, then I don't know what is.

Unfortunately, I had to skip breakfast today. Not even an apple, dammit…

I wish I had ramen…

Damn, no wonder I'm such a Naruto fan, we have one thing in common, an love-bordering-upon-obsession for ramen noodles. What can I say? They're somewhere up there with pizza, pasta, and food in general to me anyways…

They just taste so damn good…

Crap, I swiped a hand at my mouth, I was drooling.

Okay, another day of confuzzlin' the crap outta people! WOOT!

"Doe?" Bob asked, "I know that smile, you're too perky this morning, see this is what happens when you miss too much sleep and meals!" Bob said naggishly.

Then I stopped for moment, before continuing onto the Academy, I was happy today, I don't know how or why, but I am.

Bob snickered evilly, while I cackled like a madwoman…

_//Kyoko-sama, must we inquire about you mental health as well?//_ The Kouchuu questioned innocently.

Which made me cackle all the more…

'Cause let's face it, most of my sanity up a left for a showgirl career in Vegas, and whatever's left of it spends half the time partying in Orlando, Florida. So basically, my sanity's barely here most of the time really…

But that's what makes me interesting! It's people like me that make life more than a boring, colorless world of drab people who try to be like 'everybody else'.

I kicked at the dust, and walked right into a pole.

Okay, happy's gone, and heeeeeeere's that cynic!

"Screw you fate!" I shook a fist up at the sky dramatically.

Yes this was going to be a wonderful day…

"Everyone is so screwed." Bob rolled his eyes as he trotted after me.

_//Kyoko-sama, you do realize that people will question your sanity for these very outbursts, correct?//_

I laughed.

And these were the few reasons I stay sane.

_//Kyoko-sama, we hate to interrupt this wonderful moment, we're informing you that you must take the long way to the academy.//_

"What long way, there're a million long ways?" I commented sarcastically.

_//Ah, there's that famous wit again Kyoko-sama, of course you will be following our instructions…//_

"What makes you think I will?!" I said jokingly.

The Kouchuu were silent, I felt some of them moving under my skin, seriously, that's a bit difficult to get used to but I think I'm almost used to it…

Then I felt a sharp pain, no actually, several sharp pains in both my arms.

Those bastards bit me.

I didn't budge.

Then they bit me again, harder this time.

I took off running and climbed up onto a rooftop.

"Jerks, what was that for?!" I snapped angrily.

_//We must keep up your training Kyoko-sama, by whatever means necessary we must prepare you for anything. It is our sworn duty to protect, prepare and serve you, it is a matter of honor.//_

"A matter of honor my ass-!"

One false step, I jumped and missed the rooftop, then the roof's edge met my face up close in personal as I crashed into it, bounced off, then sorta scraped the wall, before I finally hit the ground…

_//Wonderful work Kyoko-sama!//_ They chirped encouragingly.

'_Fuck, my bugs are tryin' to kill me!' _I thought as I mentally started to count my bruises…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry, Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for taking so long! Anyways, I have to go do stuff now, I have a cold and a sore throat, it sucks big time. Yeah I know, no plot development in this chap, sorry, but I just can't good stuff when I'm this sick… I'll try again on the next chap. Until then, plz review! I greatly appreciate reviews dude! Thank you goodnight!


	19. My NonExistent People Skills EarnaFriend

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hiya! Sorry I took so long, having total PMS day here, my back hurts like hell. I'm writing this now, please enjoy and tell me what you all think! Review please! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! YATTA! Read, enjoy and review! Peace!

* * *

Chapter 18: My Non-existent People Skills Earn a Friend

_Kyoko's POV…_

By the time I got to the academy, my bruises' bruises' bruises had bruises. The Kouchuu were very helpful though, they were currently trying to patch up the painful cracks in my ribs. Turns out that when they eat enough they can spit out a type of glue-like substance, it's even non-toxic (to me at least, they say that they've never tried it on someone outside the Tamamushi family).

As I approached the classroom door, two screeching blurs rushed past me. Crap, it's the Emo-wannabe's biggest stalkers, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura…

As if my day could get any more of a pain. I feel like one big bruise. I slid the stifling hoodie on, besides this place is air-conditioned, I can't get heatstroke here right?

Besides, I don't need more people staring, drawing attention to myself was a bad idea in the first place, but hell, people piss me off…

I saw the two banshees trying to squeeze through the door before the other, normally I would be laughing my ass off, but thanks to a certain hive of scarab-like beetles new training schedule, my body feels like one giant bruise…

My eyebrow twitched for a millisecond, then I kicked them into the classroom.

They sort of skidded into the classroom, for about five feet… On their faces…

But I'm too exhausted to laugh at their misfortune right now, I just blankly took a seat next to Hinata and went to sleep…

Sitting up of course, and with the goggle-mask I wear 24/7, you can't tell if I'm awake or not, major points for me…

Surprisingly, Hinata woke me up, I seriously couldn't believe that Iruka-sensei didn't notice me sleeping… Oh well, maybe I'm just that good…

There was recess for the next half-hour…

I decided to nap under the shade of a tree, it was a nice afternoon, but after the Academy gets out I have to train some more…

…

Crap! I can't sleep! I just can't stop thinking about stuff! OMFG!

So I got up and began wandering around the schoolyard, damn, next class is going to be my first sparring class with everybody and I need a strategy. I know I need tons more training before I catch up to everybody jutsu-wise, but everything that I am good at.

Which sadly to me isn't nearly enough.

I'll have to practically kill myself with exercise to even get up to the level where I want to be. Hell, I do NOT wanna be like the pre-Shippuden Sakura! She only became useful after the time skip, now that is sorry.

I am a biased person, I only find Shippuden Sakura mildly tolerable, I mostly started hating her after she started interfering with the S.S. NaruHina. Yes I'm a hardcore shipper, I have no damn shame!

Then I tripped over someone, and fell flat on my face in mid-mental rant.

Muttering a string of curses in both English and Japanese, I looked up at the now standing figure I had tripped over.

Damn, I really don't need more grief right now.

"Gomen!" Came the not so high, but nowhere near puberty voice that was very familiar.

I looked up, and there was a person offering a hand to help me up, I saw the face-

'_OMG, it's too bright!'_ My random thoughts said.

"Oh hell, I have a carrot stuck in my hoof!" Bob neighed like he had struck gold. "It tastes awesome!"

I once again must resist the urge to sweatdrop.

"I am so sorry for being in your way!" He said energetically, I resisted the sweatdrop urge again.

Well, he is a decent character, if not for the horrible fashion sense, but then again anyone can where whatever they want so if they think it looks good then who am I to judge? I think I'll leave him in one piece, for now…

"Ah whatever, I fall on my face all the time, well usually I run into light poles, but that's the same thing. So it's my fault not yours." I said.

Suddenly the gi-clad ninja(yes I think he hadn't graduated yet), jumped up and started talking, and talking, and talking. It was a bit difficult to get a word in edgewise. How the hell did I get myself into a conversation with this guy?

Although I have to admit, Rock Lee is funny, no hilarious even. I find the shiny teeth 'ping' thing just amusing.

And as the week progresses, I'm still training my ass off, trying to catch up to the people who've been probably training since they were like, oh I don't know, five years old or something. I barely get any sleep, and I usually spend my small amounts of free time robbing wasted drunkards, trying to finish my secret project, trying to lose the damn nosy bastards who keep following me(which helps me train in speed and stealth) or simply hanging out with my friends.

Those few people being Hinata, Naruto, and Rock Lee.

And here I am wondering to myself as I try to convince Hinata to cuss someone out just once and Rock Lee talks my ear off…

What part of 'no people skills' doesn't Fate understand?!

Fate is Stupidity's bitch.

'_Hah, take that pre-chuunin exam Hyuuga Neji!'_ I though venomously, what can I say, I'm totally biased.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I think Rock Lee is awesome! He's just hilarious! Anyways, sorry for dropping off the face of the planet! Pokemon and the evilness of my physics class have been preventing me from writing, not to mention I only have time to make fanarts instead of writing. Sorry ya'll, I'm typing the next chapter as we speak, thank you all for being so patient with me, please review and tell me what you think! Peace out! ;)


	20. Of Fights, Voices, and Stalkers

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept Kyoko.

A/N: Okay, here's chap 19! Enjoy folks! I think I got mah groove back! WOOT! Nothing could ruin this day!

* * *

Chapter 19: Of Fights, Voices, and Stalkers

_Kyoko's POV…_

Okay, this was the worst idea I've had yet!

"Ah, yes it is, Doe," Commented Bob as he leapt alongside me, "but you definitely know that this was still fun as heck!"

"You're a bad influence on me." I smirked as I rounded the corner, nearly colliding into a civilian. I didn't apologize, she was probably one of the assholes who belittle Naruto.

"Au contraire, I am a projection of your thoughts and personality. So I must say that you are a bad influence on me." Bob snorted as he slowed to a canter.

"Yeah but, aw shit." I looked back to see the chuunin chasing me.

"Whatever made you think that setting off firecrackers in the public bathrooms was a good idea?" Bob asked.

"Hey, it sounded great at the time and what's better we totally scared the living crap out of that asshole who overcharges Naruto for spoilt food. Two birds with one stone, I say." I could swear that I may have been descended from Spiderman with the way I can scale walls without chakra. I was on the rooftops now, damn this is cutting into my personal time…

Oh well, the sight of a charred bastard with the scent of excrement lingering in the air around him, was so worth it. I wonder if they caught Naruto yet?

I leapt for the next rooftop, and missed by several feet, landing once again on a closed dumpster thank god, bouncing off then hitting the not so soft ground. I heard a couple of cracking noises, crap, I think I broke a rib.

I rolled over and got up, a sharp pain told me that the Kouchuu were already working of the problem, I've actually gotten used to cracking my ribs, I fall off of roofs often enough during the Kouchuu's training regime they've got me in.

"Caught ya!" Said my pursuer as he had caught up with me and bonked me of the head, I heard my Kouchuu click angrily, so far I've had to hold back on everything. Even at the academy, I could do well if I tried, but that would just be waaay too much effort. I even forfeit all the sparring sessions before they even start. I don't fight unless I start it or want to kick someone's ass. So far my grades are at an all time low, oh well…

So as I'm being hauled back to the academy, did I mention that I was skipping class? I endured the lectures of a nameless chuunin whom I very well know hates Naruto.

"Ah, piss off teach." I muttered irritably in English. Hah, I love being able to speak a language that no-one else understands!

"What was that?" He tried to look intimidating, hell, I was more afraid of my brother, and he was just plain insane, but this guy? He's pathetic.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, switching back to Japanese with ease.

Though, I would prefer to pin him as more of a psychopath slash pyromaniac. Though I have nothing against pyromaniacs, hell I am one.

Though I haven't been caught yet, I have been responsible for setting Mizuki-teme on fire at least twice.

I saw Naruto being dragged by Iruka-sensei, oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

So we got a stern talking to, plus detention, then we were sent back to class. OMG, just in time for weapon throwing class, score!

_//Kyoko-sama…// _It was the Kouchuu, they don't sound happy.

"Yeah?" I muttered back to the Kouchuu.

_//That miscreant is responsible for your injuries…//_ I wonder if scarab beatles could smirk? Because if they could that's what they would be doing right now if their tone was anything to go by, _//shall we, teach him a lesson Kyoko-sama?//_

"No. That's an order." I muttered to the Kouchuu crawling beneath my skin and clothes with their growing agitation.

But they were silent, but for some reason it was as if I could feel their growing agitation towards the teacher filling in for Mizuki-teme in my chakra, or maybe it was just my gut.

I picked up the kunai and shuriken I was given and went to practice near Hinata, some days I wish Lee was in this class, cause I'm starting to hate everyone again.

"Kyoko? Please try to not stab the dummy to splinters this time?" Iruka-sensei asked me politely, somehow, I hope he hasn't noticed that he's the only teacher I remotely respect in this dump. Being a ninja, he'll use that to his advantage.

I threw a kunai, intentionally missing.

The next one didn't hit the red paint target, but it did embed itself into the dummy's 'blank' face. I feel rather proud of myself…

Okay, I'm bored again.

I saw a squirrel, the little guy was cute and all, but I think my Kouchuu were going to have to leave to feed soon…

My stomach growled…

"Doe, let's get some grub after they let ya out 'kay?" Bob commented as he munched on some grass beside me.

"You're supposed to be practicing." Came a whiny voice with a self-righteous tone from a few meters away.

I opened my eyes.

'_Shit it's the banshees.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're so lazy, you give us girls a bad name." Said one with long brown hair, she was wearing some sort of skirt too… Damn, what does she think this is a beauty contest?

"Who are you? My mother?" I shot back cooly as I reclined comfortably against the dummy.

"No, but you're bothering _our _Sasuke-kun-" Another fan-girl started.

"Oh put a sock in it and tell it to someone who gives a flying fu-" I started then another familiar voice chimed in, one that I was actually glad to hear.

"A- a- ano, c- c- could you a- all j- just please mind your own b- business?" Holy crap it's Hinata to the rescue! Never woulda guessed…

"Hinata-san don't you think she's lazy isn't she?!" I think it was the brunette ringleader, I felt my eye anime twitch irritably, is she freaking deaf?! Did she not hear what Hinata just said?!

"You're her friend right? Well, tell her she's a jerk." Said another bitch- I mean banshee- I mean, oh forget it.

"U- Um-" Hinata was on the spot, which was bad considering they were badgering her now.

"Hey what's-" It was Naruto, but the joy was short-lived when everyone involved except Hinata and myself, turned to give Naruto an evil glare.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BAKA!" They all yelled rudely.

"Come on Hinata-san you know we're right!" They turned back to gang up and peer pressure Hinata.

"Hey you bitches!" I shot cooly back at them, "you're peer pressuring Wallflower-chan! That's not cool, if you're sooooo right then you don't have to shoot at other people 'sides me right? Oh I forgot, you're just that shallow." I would paid to see that look of fury again, as it bloomed on the brunette's face.

Then they turned on me, I can't even tell what they're saying… Bits and pieces seemed to process but the rest was completely garbled…

Lazy.

Jerk.

Rude.

Ugly.

**How dare they?**

What the hell are they playing at, ganging up on me, don't they know how to recognize someone who's mentally unstable? Do they have a death wish?

"Doe, calm down, you've gotta calm down…" Whatever Bob said after that point I couldn't hear, my blood was pounding in my ears as adrenaline just flooded my system.

I think I was holding the academy-grade kunai, so tight that the rough handle wrapping started to hurt the skin.

I didn't want to hurt anybody… Oh who am I kidding I wanna kill this damn bitch! But I have some self-restraint-

"-stupid goggle/mask-wearing **freak**." The brunette finished her tirade.

"Oh no she didn't!" Bob said, outraged.

And there went the last of my patience, my self-restraint, and most of all, my mercy!

"Shut. Up." I hissed dangerously.

"Or what?" The girl sneered, " you'll set the cripple or the dead last after us?"

Oh shit, they did not, just refer to Lee like that. He could kick their sorry girly asses right now, even without even trying if he wasn't so respectful to a point that it's painful to watch. I was planning on

"RAHH!" I had leapt up, tackled her to the ground, and began to punch the crap of her face. With a swipe of her arm she misbalanced me, and was able to stand with the help/interference of her friends, cheaters.

I charged them unexpectedly, they think I go down with that little sissy move? Who do they think I am? A teletubbie?

I grabbed her arm with my left hand and drove a right hook right into where I think her solar plexus should be, knocking the wind out of her.

I let her fall to the ground, then I climbed onto the training dummy behind me. Oh yeah, thank you pro-wrestling on TV!

I situated my right side to fall first, aiming my right elbow for her stomach.

"PAIN FROM ABOVE!" I screamed enthusiastically, and I jumped.

WHAM!

I should've known better than to expect better from a rabid fan-girl, Uchiha-obsessed, bitch like her. She's like Pre-Shippuden Sakura, she can't fight her way out of a soggy paper bag.

She's fighting back with some (coughcrappycough) academy taijutsu, but I over-powered her. Hell, I haven't even gone into an actual taijutsu stance yet. I'm still using wrestling and street-fighting for god sakes!

God I thank thee for manga, anime and television.

"Lemme tell ya something bitch!" I stepped forward, hooking my right ankle around her left knee, "from now on, you leave me to my business. Ya got that?" I pushed her down behind me, and turned around. She was beaten, I could tell as much, though I still wanted to kick the crap out of her.

Unfortunately, that girl doesn't know when to quit. She got up and charged me, and so did another fangirl. I spun round, off-balanced them again, and had them both in a painful headlock.

"You listen here, cause I'm only gonna say this once. Piss me off again, and I'll do more than give you bruises, I'll break bones," I paused and smiled eerily, "hopefully your ribs, then they'll stab into your internal organs and rupture arteries and make you bleed on the inside, won't that be fun?"

"What is going on here?!" It was another random teacher, had it been Iruka-sensei, I would've dropped the two lunk-heads, I mean banshees, I mean bitches, I mean- Oh forget it!

"I have only one thing to say, and I will not deny that I kicked both their asses, whatever the punishment I am given," I paused dramatically, perhaps it would've been more dramatic it I didn't wear the hat and my goggle-mask, but that's a sacrifice I won't make, "it was _so_ worth it."

OOOOOOOOOO

_Later In Detention…_

"Kyoko-chan you were awesome!" Naruto said, enthused.

"Yeah I was, wasn't I?" I said as we washed the academy's windows.

There was a long, odd silence, wonder why Naruto's being so quiet? He should've complained about how unfair it was by now…

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked suddenly.

"'Bout what?" I swished another window clean.

"'Bout us bein' friends." He mumbles.

"Course I did, those bitches were insultin' you an' Lightning-kun, plus they were totally cramping my style, and what really did it was when they tried to peer pressure Wallflower-chan, that really pisses the crap outta me, they deserved what they got." I almost sloshed some water at Naruto, he dodged the splash with an uncharacteristic deftness.

Did I mention that I came up with a nickname for Lee? It's Lightning, on account of his personality is that of a lightning bolt, all speed, deadly when hit by it. At least after her graduates and gets infected with the 'Springtime of You-', gack!

I gagged.

"Kyoko-chan!" Naruto said worriedly, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I coughed to clear my throat, damn, I still can't think, much less say 'Fountain of Y-' I gagged again.

"You sure?" Naruto put down the rag he had used to wash the windows in favor of clapping me on the back as if I were choking on something.

"Yeah, 'm fine" I waved him off gently.

**Gently? You're getting soft.**

'_Shit, no! I'm not a schizo!'_ I thought angrily.

**It's not that bad really, I mean once you accept it, it might actually be helpful.**

'_Shut up!'_ I mentally snapped, _'I'll deal with you later!'_

**I'm telling you that I'll be a help. Not a detriment, promise.**

"Like that'll ever happen…" I muttered almost inaudibly.

"Ya say somethin' Kyoko-chan?" Naruto said as he worked on a higher window, which his sadly diminutive height did not help in the action though.

"Just the voice in my head saying how unfair it is to punish students with giving us janitorial work." I answered offhandedly.

**I did not say that! **There was a pause, **But I do agree with you.**

'_Quiet you!' _I snapped mentally.

"Jani- wha?" Naruto tilted his head in a confused manner.

"Cleanin' work. Janitors. You know stuff like that." I clarified patiently, ya know, having friends doesn't suck as much as I thought… Although, when I consider that I'm in a FREAKING ANIME! I'm not surprised...

…

Damn, I'm nuts.

**Indeed.**

'_Shut up you.'_ I thought venomously.

**You're so mean.**

Honestly, first the talking unicorn, then the talking bugs who put me through hell every day, now this? What higher beings did I piss off in my last and or previous lives?

**Every single one down to the last and youngest demigod.**

I twitched.

**You should really get that checked.**

I began to pound my head against the window I had been previously washing.

"Kyoko-chan why're ya hurting yourself?" Naruto asked, looking at me oddly.

"My life just got more annoying." I said, then hit my head again.

**You know I never thought you'd turn out to be a masochist.**

"Doe, you know you're gonna regret doing that, right?" Said Bob, only heard by me.

**The invisible, talking unicorn is right you know.**

I then proceeded to smash my head repeatedly into the wall while Naruto tried in vain to stop me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had a damn freaking headache…

**You should not indulge your inner-masochist so much, it'll get spoiled.**

I groaned irritably, great, just what I needed. A voice in my head, one more invasion to my ever-shrinking privacy…

When we got out of detention, I realized that I had lost two hours of my day. I saw the substitute sensei outside, while his back was turned I made several rude gestures at him. Naruto laughed out loud making the teacher turn around to glare at us.

Before he opened his mouth to give us another detention, I beat him to the punch.

"You can't give us _more_ detention, cause detention's over and so's the academy day, we're out of your jurisdiction sucker!" I yelled before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and taking off running.

I found Lee waiting for us outside the Academy.

"You waited for us?" I said blankly.

"Of course Kyoko-chan!" Lee leapt enthusiastically, "I could not let my friends bear their suffering alone, though-"

"Okay Lightning-kun I get the picture." I said, I looked around, then asked, "yeah, did Wallflower-chan go home already?"

"Hai, she had to go home so her parents wouldn't worry!" Lee said.

"Hey Kyoko-chan," Naruto said finally having regained the ability to speak after I had sort of dragged him through the dirt, oops…

"Yeah?" I answered as we all walked away from the Academy.

"Won't your parents be worried about ya?"

At first there was silence, I thought of what to say, then spoke evenly.

"Don't have 'em, don't need 'em, don't want 'em." I said smoothly.

"Ah, so you are an orphan as well?" Lee said, a little more subdued, almost sadly.

"Nope." Then I smirked a little, and walked onward.

"Well, we're all in the same boat I guess. Well, birds of a feather- Uh… I forgot the last part…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's, 'birds of a feather, flock together', Naruto-san." Lee explained.

"Before you ask, no I don't live at the Orphanage, I don't sit around all day waiting for some pair of saps to adopt me." I scowled, "foster homes suck crack by the way."

"Crack?" Both the boys echoed. I smacked my forehead, of course they wouldn't know what crack is, just to clarify, I don't do crack, never have, never will. I just happen to know what it is, that's all.

"Some type of drug dummies use to get high." I answered.

"Oh." Naruto and Lee said, though I don't think they really understood what I meant, oh well their loss.

"God you people are deprived." I said accidentally slipping back into English.

"That language, what is it?" Lee asked me.

"Oh yeah, it's my native tongue." I explained.

"You're not from here?" Naruto asked.

"No duh, when'd ya figure that one out Sherlock?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Naruto paused for a moment, "who's Sheh- air- lock?"

"Not important, no if you guys don't mind, I have some training to get to." I began to walk off towards the real slums, downtown, the place where children are not safe, then again, I have a swarm of very carnivorous insects who happens to be very hungry at the moment, I'm not worried.

"Hey I have an idea!" Naruto said smilingly, "how's about we all train together?"

"That is a most excellent idea!" Lee cried enthusiastically.

Before I could answer, both the boys were dragging me towards the most likely to be empty training grounds at top speed, well sort of.

Oh well, I would love to train alone-

What the fuck?!

I can still sense somebody following us…

I'll review my game plan:

If it's A: Someone I know, but hate, I'll insult them and kick the living crap out of them. If it's B: Someone I don't know at all, but still hate cause they're complete assholes, I'll kick the crap out of them. And if it's C: Some creepy rapist/pedophile, I will not only insult them and kick the living crap out of them, I'll castrate them with a spoon I st- ahem, borrowed without the intention of returning said property, from a restaurant…

If it's D: Someone I know and happen to like, or at least tolerate… Well, I highly doubt that, I hate a lot of people…

We arrived to an empty training ground…

That damn stalker is still following us, I haven't let on that I was aware of the sorry son of a turd yet, but for some reason the stalker's very presence was pissing me off…

Naruto and Lee had started sparring with each other, I started pacing out of habit.

The sound of a small rustle hit my ears, the Kouchuu's training regime in the dark is actually paying off, fancy that.

I paced in front of the source of the noise to lull him into a false sense of security, as if I can't sense that sorry son of a- Anyways, I shoved my hands in my pockets and gripped my army knife, is it weird that a knife is comforting to me?

Then, without warning I had flicked out my army knife and leapt upon the stalker with a loud battle cry.

"RAH!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Who is the stalker? Who will win this fight? Find out next time! Evil cliffie! MWAHAHAHA! I AM BACK BABY! REVIEW PLZ! Thank you! Tell what you all think please! WOOT! I'm writing the next chap as we speak! I got mah groove back! WOO! SO how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Horribly wonderful? Magically delicious?! Answer! Press dat button that says review! WOOOOOOOOO!


	21. Of Stalkers and Peace

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kyoko, my OC.

A/N: Okay people, I'm back and I'm badder than ever! I've got the song, 'You Should Be Dancin'" playing! WOO! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! You all rock! Just to warn ya'll though, I'm leaving on Thursday for Spring Break, my Mom is taking me to London for 9 days! We're finally using those trips my Dad got from winning business awards forever ago.

* * *

Chapter 20: Of Stalkers and Peace

_Kyoko's POV…_

"RAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tackled the stalker to the ground, I had my army knife flicked out and poised over my head, ready to strike.

In less than a fraction of a second, I thought better of my actions, and chose to press the blade at my 'prisoner's' throat.

I stopped, and scowled angrily, I wonder if I look intimidating with my goggle-mask? Or maybe I just look goofy?

**I like the mask.**

Stupid voice.

**I heard that.**

Fuck you.

**Temper, temper, it's a wonder how anyone could stand you.**

"STALKERS MUST BE ELIMINATED!" I shouted dramatically.

"Kyoko-san it's just Uchiha-san from class!" Lee said to me, Naruto just sniggered.

"All the more reason to kick his fucking, sorry ass from here to Rock Country!" I argued.

"Let me up, you weirdo." The brat I'd captured said, no actually, he had the _gall_ to order _me_.

**Did that bitch-tard just call **_**us**_** weird?!**

Um, yes? Or has the voice gone deaf?

**KICK HIS FUCK-TARDED ASS! CASTRATE THAT BISHONEN-TO-BE!!!**

I mentally sweatdropped.

"I'm the one with a knife at your throat and I'm holding you immobile, so I don't have a fuck's worth of leverage, nor right to be doling out orders bub." I said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Um, Doe?" Bob began quietly, "I really think that if you killed him now, the whole plot would be totally screwed up, ya know?"

Fuckmonkeys.

**He called us **_**weird!**_** He deserves punishment! PUNISHMENT!!!**

_//Kyoko-sama, is this cur bothering you?//_ The Kouchuu clicked quietly enough so that only I could hear.

"_No…_" I muttered quietly.

"Kyoko-san I know you have your disagreements with Uchiha-san but I do not think that this kind of violence is the answer." Lee offered as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Normally, I don't let people into my personal space unless I'm causing them physical harm to their person. But lately, actually having other _human beings_ to interact with positively has mellowed me towards the ones I happen to like, which only include Hinata, Naruto, and Lee. Everyone else, I'm either neutral towards them because they don't bother me or they intentionally antagonize me, therefore I _have _to kick the living crap outta them.

**Awwwww. She's learning to like people! Sniffles, I'm so PROOUUUUUD! **

"Why the hell were you following us anyways teme?" Naruto frowned childishly.

Against my better judgment, I let Sasuke up, and put away my army knife. Then the whole 'Sasuke ignoring Naruto while Naruto gets pissed off' began. I sighed, then decided, I walked up to the Emo-wannabe and pushed Naruto aside gently, well, gently for me anyways…

"Okay, you still haven't answered me, why in the name of Osiris are you stalking us?" I felt my lips curl dangerously before I added, "and your answer better be a good one, or else I don't care if you're at the supposed 'top of the class', you piss me off any more than I _already fucking am_, I will personally beat you into ground 'til you're nothing but a _fucking bloodstain on the ground_. Got it?"

I suppose I was raising an eyebrow, by unfortunately no-one could see it, mask on face, remember?

Sasuke looked calm, but I could see a slight look of apprehension in his eyes. Hah, good, be afraid you fucking asshole…

**Language there missy. Watch the language.**

Fuck no.

**Well, it was worth a try wasn't it?**

Not really.

The voice just sighed.

Oh well.

"Why would I stalk you losers?" Sasuke said flatly, "I was just walking, you just happen to be in the way."

What bullshit. I felt the urge to start stabbing him again…

**You really have got to tame that Inner-Sadist of yours, she's a bad influence on you.**

I saw Naruto getting all angry then Sasuke walking calmly away, infuriating Naruto even further. I'm really, really, really tempted to just use the sorry bastard for target practice, or better yet maybe I could feed him to the Kouchuu…

Lee watched in silence.

I smiled, Lee shivered a bit.

"Lightning-kun, Sunshine-kun let's find another place to train, the air here is," I paused as if looking for the right word, "off."

"What? Why?!" Naruto suddenly said.

I didn't answer I just grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket collar and dragged him away, Lee followed.

I looked back at the Emo-bastard, and grinned, showing off my pearly canines.

"You do know that the best training is not done alone right?" I felt my grin widen, "I guess they give 'Rookie of the Year' to just about anyone these days, huh Wannabe-chan?"

And with that I left Sasuke to stew, with an oddly silent Lee and dragging an irate Naruto behind me.

**Ooooooo, hitting just above the belt huh? Nice.**

If I could, I'd give you a high five.

**High five.**

Booyeah.

**True dat.**

OOOOOOOO

We finally found an empty training ground, and had yet to begin sparring. I looked at Lee and Naruto, they were staring at me.

"What?" I said with an irritable tone, though, I don't really feel that riled right now.

"Kyoko-san, maybe you shouldn't have egged Uchiha-san on like that." Lee said with an uncharacteristically mild tone.

"What? It's not like the guy meets any Kami-damned opposition from anyone else. He may be an orphan like us, but-" I started to rant but Naruto interrupted me.

"But didn't you say you weren't an orphan?" I glared at the blonde through my goggles.

"I did not, I was saying no to answering your question, I was being obstinate." I clarified blankly.

"Why?" Lee was oddly subdued for the last few minutes.

"What? I had family, but it was very dysfunctional." I scowled lightly, somehow, I didn't as threatened as I'd usually be when talking about myself. I carefully observed my surroundings, I didn't get the feeling that someone was watching/stalking us.

"Dysfunc- cha- what?" Naruto questioned confuzzledly.

"Dysfunctional, it doesn't work. Broken up, siblings with different Fathers, drunken bitch of a Mother, plus have a homicidal pyromaniac of a brother who loved to make my life miserable didn't help things either." I said sarcastically.

Lee looked like he was about to try to comfort me with something mushy and cliché like a hug or something. Ugh, mushy stuff, yuck, I only like watching fluffy romance… I do not PARTICIPATE in mushiness…

Naruto looked a bit understanding, but also thoughtful.

"I see those looks on your faces, and don't worry. 'Sides I got over the fact that my family sucked a long time ago, I don't even live with them anymore. Don't you guys dare tread eggshells around me, cause that's not cool, if you do I'm gonna pound some freaking sense into your heads 'kay?" I smiled, this time not creeping them out.

"Then let's become better ninja!" Lee punched the air enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Naruto's foxy grin was back, though I could still see the thoughtful look in his eyes.

And with that, I sparred with Lee this time. He wasn't as good as he was in the anime, but then again, the first time he appeared he'd been a genin for a year, under Gai's training.

We kept alternating opponents, then we moved on to weapon throwing. I had great aim, and for some reason I didn't feel like failing intentionally.

After we were exhausted, sweaty and tired, we lay on the grass and stared at the darkening, orange sky.

"Ya know, it's a shame Wallflower-chan wasn't here, she could've trained with us." I said offhandedly.

Naruto and Lee nodded in agreement.

For some reason, I felt calm, I smiled softly.

I feel peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to update before I leave for London, I'm going on the Jack-the-Ripper tour! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, sorry if you wanted some _serious_ plot development, but this is the best I could do right now. I wanted to do some friendship stuff ya know. But poor Hinata, she can't help but only watch Naruto from afar. Okay, when I get back I promise to try to write the next chappie as quickly and well as I can. Please review! Until next time! Peace out! ;)


	22. Some New Year

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept Kyoko(mah OC).

A/N: Okay ya'll, I'm back from London, goof Lord that was the most exhausting vacation ever. It was fun, but my Mother and I were at odds for more than half of it, which made it even more exhausting… Anyways, here's the newest chappie! WOOT! I am BACK! Peace! (moonwalks in mid-air)

* * *

Chapter 21: Some New Year

Well, it started out as a completely normal day and things are great, juuuuust peachy.

I have a good schedule, my morning looks like this:

At 4 A.M. I get up and get dressed (if I'm not dressed already that is), brush my teeth, comb my hair, then I put on my goggles and hat.

The next few hours would be spent running, jumping, falling, punching, kicking, tumbling, rolling, climbing various buildings and objects, squatting, pull-uping, push-uping, throwing kunai, throwing shuriken, headbutting trees, and any other exercise the Kouchuu could come up with.

I swear to Kami that I've broken more ribs from hitting the ground in the past few months than I've ever remembered breaking in my life… And I was one hell of an unlucky kid…

**Unlucky? Isn't that only putting it mildly?**

Shut up.

**Geez, nevermind, just don't go stabbing your classmates anywhere fatal okay?**

The voice in my head is curbing my homicidal thoughts with little success…

**You'll bend someday.**

But between the Voice, Bob, and the Kouchuu, it's not so lonely.

**AWWWW! I always knew you cared!**

But sometimes all three are a combined pain in my ass that won't go away, no matter what I do.

**She complains, but she really has a heart buried somewhere very, very, very, very, very, very-**

'_You done yet?'_ I thought irritably.

**Very, very, almost infinitely deeply buried, embedded and concreted into the rocky, bottom.**

No I don't-

WHAM!

Kami, I think I fell off yet another roof.

**Nooooo, ya think?**

I bounced off the wall, fell a few more feet, hit and bounced off the corner of the closed dumpster, then finally the ground.

_Crack, critch, crack!_

Whoopee, I love cracked ribs. I forced myself to sit up, dazed. I gasped in yet more pain as I felt the Kouchuu shifting the broken rib pieces into their proper places…

When the world stopped spinning, I stood up, the Kouchuu were under my skin, doing their best to repair the damage. But they were very cheerful despite the obvious problems.

_//Kyoko-sama, you're improving every day. You're falling less and less, and your sword work is improving faster than we anticipated. Your chakra networks are also starting to expand, we're so proud!//_ The Kouchuu clicked their mandibles approvingly.

It was pretty cold, at least, colder than usual. It was kinda hard to believe that I've been in the world of Naruto for a little over a year.

Lee had already passed the genin exam, though he wouldn't really talk about the details, and he spent more time with his team nowadays…

The genin exam for me and the Rookie 9 would be here soon, we'd be genin in merely a few months…

It was the beginning of a New Year, there was a New Year's festival tonight, there was no school today.

Life was calmer, yet more hectic…

After finishing my workout, I began to fiddle with her science projects. Mostly the potato gun gave me troubles, the stupid thing keeps jamming.

But I'd get it eventually.

But today I have another goal, steal some fireworks. Some freaking, big ass fireworks to set off beneath someone's chair whenever they piss me off, like that retard-sensei Mizuki!

**I thought you were gonna set him on fire?**

Nowadays, I steal almost everything. Money, materials for my traps, things for the Med-Kit that I'd started, and other things.

I dig through trash cans for free stuff, I rob passed out drunks and bratty kids, and stole weapons right off of the dead bodies at the morgue before they were removed. Oddly enough, robbing dead bodies doesn't seem to bother me very much, though I refused to use them until I'd sterilized them… Twice.

Nowadays, I never got a chance to meander along, I am literally training 'til I go numb and pass out every day, and spend every minute of the day (and most of the night) studying and practicing my chakra techniques too. Every single day, I will pass out into an exhausted sleep, only to wake up and do it all over again.

The Kouchuu would constantly push my limits, they move me at an alarmingly fast pace and make sure that once I get used to one pace, they kick it up about oh, say five notches?

I find it absolutely insane, but I have no complaints, I don't want to be a weak ninja. Hell, I want to kick some serious ninja ass!

But still, all I had worked on so far was taijutsu, weapons, yoga, gymnastics, seal painting, writing, math, expanding my chakra reserves and chakra control exercises. The chakra control exercises were actually the most annoying, I can do the wall/tree walking thing and even this leaf-spinning thing, but water walking was still a little edgy.

It always ended with me taking another river water bath…

Currently I'm waiting for the Kouchuu to come back with a more petroleum, saltpeter, sulfur and other various chemicals. It was back to one of her favorite experiments, attempting to recreate Greek Fire.

So far, I've only managed to set myself on fire and other things, but it would fizzle out on water…

Shit.

**What did I say about the language?**

Shut up.

_//Kyoko-sama!//_ A small mass of insects crawled in through the holes in the wall and between the boarded windows, they had the containers or various things. As it turns out I think they can read human letters, or kanji, or- Whatever…

"Thanks you guys." Funny, I don't have much of a problem saying thanks to them, or people I actually like!

_//Hai, Kyoko-sama!//_ They clicked their mandibles in a cheerful manner before crawling back to their various posts beneath my clothes and my skin. It still tickles when the ones beneath my skin move though…

Unfortunately, I had to distill the liquids in my ragtag still. The waiting sucked, but I'd finally finished, now I now know through a LOT of testing, that I can't add too much naptha or oil…

The amount of petroleum was still a complete mystery though…

"Okay, Greek Fire experiment number one-thousand, two-hundred and two is a go!" I said dramatically.

"Try not to harm yourself permanently, 'kay Doe?" Said Bob.

**Yeah, I question your lack of safety constraints…**

"Shut up the both of you." I set the burner on high and placed the small cooking pot right on top.

_//Talking to Bob-san again Kyoko-sama?// _The Kouchuu asked innocently.

I'm mentally smacking my forehead right now.

**You really gotta get that Inner-Masochist thing checked.**

Bastard.

**Meanie.**

OOOOOOOOO

_Two Hours Later…_

What a disaster.

**You could say that again.**

What a disaster.

**Would you say it again if I asked?**

No.

**Damn.**

So far the only thing I've managed to do is set a t-shirt on fire, oh well, I'll just steal another one…

The mixtures I had saved in clay jars worked more like gasoline or oil would, but it was sticky, and once it dried it was like super-glue. But liquids would make it pliable again, so that was a plus.

The Kouchuu had a small squad of their number leave about an hour ago…

Then I heard their clicking behind me, I turned around.

They had a fucking kimono!

"No, I'm not wearing _that_." I spat out the word 'that' as if it were the plague. The offending garment came down to about halfway down my calf, and oddly enough it wouldn't impede my movement by much at all either…

_//Kyoko-sama, as the heir to your clan you must attend the festival as a representative.//_ They answered me, tossing the garment into my arms.

"No." I declared stubbornly.

"Hell Doe," Bob said laughingly, "you're not gonna be able to win this one ya know?"

**I agree with the invisible, talking unicorn.**

"I am NOT wearing a frickin' kimono!"

OOOOOOOOOO

_Later at the Festival…_

I can't believe I'm wearing this stupid thing…

I still had live weapons with me though and some other odds and ends hidden under my kimono, at the Kouchuu's insistence. They didn't want me to be caught unawares…

I brought my army knife, a kunai, a couple homemade glue grenades, and a small jar of my experimental Greek Fire.

"Kyoko-chan!" Oh no, it was Naruto.

"Kyoko-chan!" And Lee.

Shit, the Kouchuu made me leave my goggle-mask behind, I still wore my fisher's hat.

They stopped and stared at me, oh yeah, they've never seen my face before… I sweatdropped…

"Um, sorry miss. We thought you were someone else." Lee started apologizing, at little unnerved. Great a whole other universe and I still creep out everyone, even my friends.

I felt my mouth twitch irritably. Then without warning I hit them both upside the head...

"Hey what was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed from his now seated position on the ground as he rubbed his now-painful jaw.

"For not being able to recognize someone you've been hanging out with for over a year you dipsh- morons!" I snarled in faked-annoyance, I really hope they don't notice my word-slip, can't have them thinking I'm fond of them or anything…

"Kyoko-chan?!" They both echoed at the same time, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yes, _duh_. Who else would I be?" I pointedly ignored their shocked looks and lack of words.

"Um well it's just we couldn't recognize ya without the goggles is all." Naruto said, shaking his head and grinning truthfully.

I let my gaze met theirs, they still looked a little surprised but at least they weren't too bothered by my eyes.

"Come on let's go look at the booths!" Lee said enthusiastically.

I fingered the ryo bills I'd been saving in one of my pockets, then my army knife, maybe we'd see Hinata and we'd get to spend the New Year's all together.

We passed the booths, ignoring the hateful stares that people directed at Naruto. I ignored the odd stares at me, only managing to keep myself from giving in to the urges that screamed at me to carve those bitches' eyes right out of their heads.

**Ooooo, morbid.**

If I remember correctly, recently I've been trying to interact with most of what would become the Rookie 9. Emphasis on most, Ino is still bitchy about the Sasuke-debacles, though she is considerably less screechy than Sakura is.

I had been trying to make mental profiles for all of them, gauging their abilities compared to mine. Shikamaru was still lazy, but I think he's watching people too. Chouji was nice, he ate a lot, and if you called him fat he'd go complete apeshit on you.

Kiba was, to be put bluntly, an immature ass, half the time I wanted to stab him, the other half was- well, too morbid for words. Basically he's a more outspoken, less emo-wannabe-ish, and slightly more tolerable version of Sasuke.

Shino was actually the only other person I could remotely stand, he doesn't bother me, he doesn't egg Naruto on, and he stays relatively quiet most of the time. Maybe it was just because he had insects residing in his body too, but I would have loved to have a conversation with someone who's had bugs in the body for almost their entire life… But that conversation has never happened because, well, it was way too awk-weird…

"Hey look it Hinata-chan!" Naruto's cheerful voice snapped me out of my homicidal thoughts, I turned my blue on black gaze to see Hinata in a whitish Kimono adorned with orange and red-speckled tiger lilies.

"He- Hello N-n- Naruto-san, L- Lee-san." She stuttered, then looked oddly at me.

"What am I chopped liver?!" I said dramatically, "I expected this from Sunshine-kun and Lightning-kun, but certainly not from you Wallflower-chan." I huffed and pouted in an over-dramatic fashion.

"K- K- Kyoko-san?" Hinata said/stuttered, oh well…

"As I said before, no _duh_!" I said sarcastically, the Kouchuu moved beneath my skin again, it tickles.

"Y- you're not w- wearing your mask today." Hinata said, voicing the thoughts of Lee and Naruto.

"What do I look _that_ scary?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Of course not Kyoko-chan!" Naruto and Lee echoed encouragingly.

I felt my mouth twitch into a small grin as we began to walk on, looking through the different stalls lining the streets. Though I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it, due to all the glares I could see being thrown at Naruto…

We went to a small sweets stand, they had Anpans! There were these sweet buns filled with red bean paste, I find them delicious.

Then I decided to throw my friends for a loop, I bought and paid for Anpans for all of us.

I just put down the money, and the woman running the stand suddenly caught sight of Naruto and glared.

She gave us one less Anpan.

I felt my homicidal rage spike violently, but for the sake of the fact that I don't wanna be arrested, I held down most of it, well, just the part about me ripping her skull out and beating her to death with it…

**Is that even possible?**

Shut. Up.

"Miss, I believe I asked for, specifically, FOUR anpans, you've only given us three." I forced the words past my lips with an oddly calm voice that belied my true emotions.

"I'm sure you only NEED three my dear." She answered in a sickly sweet voice, the kind of voice that the adults use when they talk to a small, particularly stupid child. It pissed me off.

"_I_ am the _customer_, this is _my _money, I _spend _it how _I_ see fit. I _want_ FOUR anpans _now._" I felt my upper lip curl to show my canines, which are pretty sharp, I am very proud of them. For being human teeth, they look pretty kick ass.

"You only need three, _little girl_." Her face had turned into a scowl, Hinata, Lee and Naruto remained wisely quiet.

"Fine." I snatched a small amount of money back, "then I only pay for three." I snatched the three anpans and gave what would have been mine to Naruto. I turned back to her red face, and smiled deviously at her with a look that said, 'you lose.'

"You-" Her face went all red.

"Are smarter than you? Why yes, yes I am, I should thank you… Not." I smirked with some of my trademark viciousness. I think, that without the mask, I'm a lot more intimidating.

"Um, I think we should leave Kyoko-chan." Lee tugged on my kimono sleeve with a look of trepidation as the woman glared at him for existing.

"Yes, listen to your _friend_, run along you petulant child." The woman said, I felt my cold expression harden some. Yes, a majority of all adults are ignorant and stupid as this woman before me… And psychologists wonder why I hate most people I meet?

"Fine." I said flatly, a triumphant grin crept onto her face almost immediately.

But before I turned away, I held out my hand with all but my middle finger folded. The triumphant look left as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with a scowl.

I smirked, then turned away to follow my friends without another word…

My friends munched on their anpans ahead of me. I couldn't hear what they were talking about though. Then they turned to face me, and held out something to me.

'_Pieces of their anpans?'_ I thought vaguely.

"Nani? What're you guys gonna do with those?" I said with a little frown.

"It's for you silly!" Naruto said bravely.

"Me?" I raised a blue eyebrow.

"Hai Kyoko-chan!" Lee nodded enthusiastically as he put the anpan piece in my hand.

"A- ano you didn't have t- t- to pay you know?" Hinata stuttered lightly.

"Yeah, that lady hates me, gomen, it was probably my fault you guys…" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I breathed a sigh of annoyance as I immediately got over my surprise, and took the chunks of offered anpan from Naruto and Hinata.

"Now don't you dare start talkin' like that!" I said with my lips curled into somewhat of a feral smile.

"Bitches like that and bastards alike are stupid useless husks without a soul or a heart to rub together. When they bite you, you bite back and rip their mother-screwin' heads off! When that's not possible you get revenge, you ruin them, embarrass them, make their worthless lives absolutely _miserable_ for even thinking of making you miserable. Make whatever's left of their lives into an utter _HELL._ Stab their Kami forsaken eyes out an' carve out their hollow hearts with an ice pick, then shove 'em down their-"

"K- k- Kyoko-san are you a- al- alright?" Hinata quiet, unnerved, voice snapped me out of my rant.

"Oh, um, yeah," I wrung my hands together in embarrassment. I can't believe I just started ranted my homicidal thoughts to my friends, "gomen, gomenasai." I was suddenly struck with fear, if given the choice, I don't want my friends to ever see that part of me. Though I'll never admit this out loud, I want things to stay like they are, us training, hanging out together, talking to me like I'm a normal person, treating me like I actually have feelings… It was… Nice…

I don't want things to change…

**Kyoko…**

"Doe…"

I don't want them to treat me different…

"It's okay Kyoko-chan!" Naruto smiled at me.

"Hai, everyone gets angry every once in a while!" Lee chirruped in agreement.

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, guys," surprisingly I'm speaking again, "sorry for going off like that, won't happen again, promise."

"You don't have to hold back so much of yourself from us, you know Kyoko-chan?" I looked at Lee with a scowl, I mean seriously, my image is being destroyed here!

"Nani? What do you guys mean?" I said with a convincing frown.

"I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but I'm not that stupid." Naruto crossed his arms, looking at me with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Y- y- you're always q- quick to attack e- everyone around you." Hinata stuttered out, "a- and w- wh- when you a- aren't f- feeling well, when s- something's wrong, you a- av- avoid us."

My frown deepened, became real. Damn I want my mask, I feel so naked without it. I hate them looking at me, seeing my soul through my eyes, judging me…

They'll be just like the other kids! They'll reject me, scorn me, hate me, then they'll find someone to lock me up again! Those thoughts filled my head, bits and pieces of my life back in my original universe flashing before my eyes.

**Kyoko! Calm down!**

It was the voice, shut up voice.

**No. I won't, you've gotta calm down. If they're really your friends, they'll take you as you are.**

Take me as I- Hah, what a lie. What kind of schmuck do you take me for?

"Kyoko-chan we d-" I can't remember who said it, but I know that their voice was cut off as a hand came over all of our mouths. My eyes darted around, and I realized that we had wandered away from the Festival, somewhere just outside the Shopping District. The street was completely abandoned, except us and our captors of course.

Shit. We. Are. So. Fucked.

"Don't you know that little children shouldn't wander by themselves?" Came a male voice in a sickeningly sweet tone.

The man was tall and his chakra reserves was that of a high level chuunin, I could tell because the past few months the Kouchuu have been making me practice chakra sensing. I can't tell one chakra signature from another yet, but I can tell how big someone's reserves are…

The man is a ninja, without a doubt. No civilian has this much chakra, he held my arms behind my back, rendering me immobile.

This is the kind of thing that happens in the slums, I've seen children taken back in my old universe. Their fates a more horrible than I could've even imagine back then at that age, I was never taken myself, mostly because I was more inclined to stab then run the hell away.

I remember Yuudai always warning me about this stuff, he may have been my family's murder- no, butcherer, but he taught me a lot.

Strangely enough, I realize that that jerk is actually the reason I'm so adaptable. Looking back, I realize that Yuudai has actually taught me almost everything about surviving on my own. Stab first, steal if possible, and if the threat level's too high, run.

I did the first thing that came to mind, I sank my teeth into the palm of my would-be captor's hand and dug my sandaled heel into his foot. I whipped out my army knife with my newly-freed hand and slashed the first thing I could get at.

His forearm.

He hissed in pain and let go of my completely, he must've not expected me to pull a weapon.

A small flash of red indicated that I had indeed pierced the skin…

I took advantage of his momentary shock, and did the first thing that came to mind. One of my wired instincts, the one thing that I've been doing my entire life…

I ran.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, evil cliffie. I know, that it took forever, but this chapter was about ten pages on Word, size 11 font. So, please don't even start. Anyways, a little warning for the next chapter, there's gonna be some graphic violence(as in description of blood, guts and possible some explicit gore). So if it ain't your cup of tea, just skim it so you know what's going on.

* * *

**A Study On Tamamushi Kyoko:**

Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, 'Kyoko ran?!' Well, think about it, she's spent her entire life being picked on by people, whether it was her Mother, her Brother, other adults, or other kids. The only times she picks fights, is when she's either really pissed or she knows that she'll win. She is basically wired to be naturally selfish, because no-one taught her otherwise, nor curbed it.

All the crap dealt to her in her short life has done nothing but alienate her from other people and society. It's made her hard-headed and stubborn to the point of despising almost everybody she meets. She's mean, nasty and violent because back in the orphanage and in school(in her original universe), she watched all the 'nice' people get pushed around and stepped on, and being nice never got her _anywhere_. Kyoko doesn't want that, she wants to be respected enough to be left alone, and if they don't she does the one thing that gets through to them, beat the tar out of them.

Yes, she qualifies to be classified as criminally insane, if the frequent homicidal thoughts are anything to go by. But she fights tooth and nail to control herself, and puts up with people for undisclosed reasons, and attempts to integrate herself into society occasionally.

And the part about her brother teaching her? Yes, if anyone's noticed, she followed Yuudai in the first chapter. He did teach her about street smarts, usually scaring the crap out of her in the process, but he did teach her. And yes, Kyoko followed him despite the fact that he butchered their mutual family in front of her, because well, did she really have much of a choice? Why Yuudai didn't kill her was a mystery, to Kyoko at least, but he only visited occasionally so she didn't see him everyday either.

Also, currently, Kyoko is wired for one basic thing: Survival. She looks out for number one, and doesn't mind stepping on other people to get what she wants. All her instincts are wired reactions(when she doesn't let her homicidal tendencies take control) She likes Naruto, Hinata, Lee and some of the others to a degree that she can tolerate them and perhaps like them. But this is because throughout her life she was an anime, movie and game fan, so she views them as the cure to the loneliness that constantly ate at her throughout her entire childhood. But they are worming their way, slowly, into her heart. But, she still has a lot of emotional and mental issues to work out before she'll admit _that_.

But I'm doing this to show that, as a person, Kyoko still has a long way to go. And coping mechanisms, like Bob(Roveros) only last for so long. For an eleven year old, Kyoko has _A LOT _of emotional baggage, she just hides it better than most people.

**PLZ REVIEW! Tell me what you all think, seriously, please review! =)**


	23. Killing My Innocence,My Dark Side SaysHi

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be dead and Orochimaru would've been kidnapped by brain-stealing aliens.

A/N: Okay ya'll, here's chapter 22 of (too lazy to type the title again), please enjoy.

**Warning, this chapter contains descriptions of graphic violence, blood, and gore. If that kind of thing disturbs you or you have an extremely weak stomach, just skip over it, though I suggest skimming it just a bit to know what's going on. Seriously, sensitive subjects here, so don't say I didn't warn you and read the WARNINGS!**

**NOTE: **Also, yeah I know that Kyoko got away from the nin in the last chapter, she is not really 'powerful' per say, she just surprised the dude and took advantage of the situation. Kyoko is an opportunist and a basic kleptomaniac, she _knows_ a window of opportunity when she sees one.

Okay ya'll, without further ado, I give you the latest installment of, (still too lazy to type out the title again)! PLEASE REVIEW, thank you. =) (moonwalks outta sight)

* * *

Chapter 22: Killing My Innocence, My Dark Side Says Hi

By the time I stopped running, I had dodged through alleyways and gone over rooftops. I looked back, weird, nobody followed me…

I jimmied the lock to a store, and sat down beneath the counter.

**How, could you do that Kyoko?**

"Do what?" I snarled aloud, damn don't tell the voice is gonna-

**Yes I'm going to lecture you! You left them, you LEFT them to strange nins, and you did nothing but attempt to save your own skin!**

"What the hell and I supposed to do?!" I hissed angrily through my teeth, "stay and fight? They had more chakra than me, plus the whole fact that they've got years more experience as shinobi than I do!"

**Since when has that stopped you?**

"Since it threatened my life, that's when!" I looked at Bob for support, guilt clawing at my stomach bitterly, the unicorn remained silent as he looked away. "I've come too far, I've been too close to death in my life to lose now!"

**They would've stood by you had they been your position.**

"That can't be proven."

**It's true and you know it.**

"They would've been taken anyways, that decision would've been foolish."

**At least they would've tried.**

"They would've lost miserably."

**Coward.**

"So what if I am? I may be a coward, but I'm a live coward!" I spat venomously.

**Some life.**

"What?! What do expect me to do?" I felt my fists clench as I spoke angrily, "go back there and rescue them?! I can't do that, I'll just get my ass handed to me, then we'll all die! There aren't any more skilled shinobi here, the Kouchuu are out hunting, what the hell can I DO?!" Then I stood up and shook my fists at the ceiling.

The voice was silent.

"Fine, you want me to do something?! Then tell me, tell me what to do, cause I don't have a Kami-damned, fucking clue anymore!"

The voice was silent, and Bob was nowhere to be seen. I'm alone.

My eyes are stinging, but I refused to let tears fall.

"Damn you! Now you ignore me?! What the hell?!" I could go back and save Naruto, Hinata and Lee, but...

It went against everything I've ever done in my entire life, all my instincts, all my reactions. Of all my instincts, off all my skills, I know that somewhere deep in my heart, if something bad happens to them…

It's on my head.

Now I find myself wondering, when did I get so attached? I just wanted things to be less crappy than the manga, so I wouldn't have to deal with it. When did I start considering these people as more than just stepping stones, not the kind I crush mind you, but stepping stones all the same.

Why do I care so much?

Why can't I answer my own question?

I stood up, I'd never find the answers if my, friends, were dead.

'_Dead.'_ The word echoed within the confines of my skull like a promise, a sick, violent promise from death himself. I have a fascination with dead things, but the prospect of finding the brutalized corpses of the few people I could stand, sickened me terribly.

I don't want them to die.

I thought about the times we trained together, ate lunch, talked, hell they even made me laugh(albeit discreetly) a few times… That's more laughter than I've ever had in my entire life…

The guilt just ate at me, burning in my mind, the memory of myself abandoning them playing over and over in my head.

I walked over to a shelf, gripping my knife, and breathed.

Dear Kami I just know that I'm going to do something stupid… But…

An image of us sparring together was held within my mind's eye, us watching the clouds once they were too tired to train anymore. The feeling of peace, something like safety…

It was then that it hit me, I can't walk away from this.

I've walked away from too many things in my life, because I couldn't do anything.

I'm not completely helpless anymore, I can't let this happen.

Not on my watch.

Not to _them_.

There were high chuunin level shinobi, I don't know what skill set they have, nor do I know where they went. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna have to do to bring those bastards down, but I do know that I need weapons.

I looked around the shop, and found some odds and ends that could act as weapons, an ice pick, a hammer, and lighter(one of those metal ones with a lid).

Using my knife, I sacrificed(not really) the part of my kimono below my knees to use as a makeshift weapons' pouch.

I also found some rope and slung it over my shoulder, there wasn't a lot to work with but right now, but I'm pressed for time.

I walked out into the street, back to where I'd run from, those bastards have my, friends…

And there'll be hell to pay…

OOOOOOOOO

From the street where the ninja had ambushed us, there were no obvious signs of even their presence. I've got nothing to go on…

So I began combing through the abandoned buildings…

I'll never ever complain during the Kouchuu's training sessions ever again, it was pure luck that I heard voices muffled as they were.

I crept towards the building, and squeezed through a boarded doorway, using the other side of the hammer to pry the nails out. I saw a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall, next to a fire axe.

I took the axe, damn it's heavy but a weapon's a weapon. I used some of the rope to fashion an makeshift sheath for it to be hung across my back and right shoulder.

Then I came near the main room, the muffled voices of the enemy nin permeated through the ajar door.

I crept through the ajar door, to a large storage room, plenty of large crates for me to hide behind. I spied Hinata, Naruto and Lee, tied to a large steel pillar.

Then I heard their captors, I hunkered down, suppressed my chakra even more than I already was(which hurts at this point), and listened in.

"Heh, great job Ichi," said a deep, male voice, "you let a witness escape."

"Hey, we got the other brats don't we Daisuke-teme?" It was my captor's voice, his voice a little higher than the first voice.

"Watch your mouth Ichi, my hands could just," The man paused, "slip."

"Heh, well, we got the Hyuuga heiress, wha' do we do with the other two brats?" Said a third voice, his pitch was more of a middle ground between the first two 'till we get back?"

I could sense four ninjas, all of them at mid-chuunin level, I can only assume that they're armed.

"Hey Teru, the brats are wakin' up." The fourth nin spoke with a slight laugh, I shivered in disgust.

"Hey- Hey! What's goin' on?!" I fought the urge to sigh, trust Naruto to ask the painfully obvious question. Hinata shivered, Lee was silent.

"You're pretty thick in the noggin ain't ya kid?" Said the ninja called Daisuke.

"You're our prisoners gakis." Teru sneered with a grin.

"Wha- Lee? Hinata?! Where's-?" Naruto said in a slightly panicked voice, "what've ya done with Kyoko-chan?!"

"You're friend?" Ichi said coldly, "she ran away, left you all for dead. Heh, smart kid."

I felt another stab of guilt in my gut as I crept around, getting nearer and nearer to where my friends were tied.

I had two glue grenades in my hands, glue grenades were filled with an extremely sticky glue that dries very quickly, it was a combination of school glue, super glue, construction-grade glue, gunpowder, other chemicals and a used ninja grenade canister.

I had the grenade pins held in my teeth, ready to pull them.

I'd tested these before, the glue would expand and cover a certain area, the glue was very flexible, and extremely sticky, but the downside was that if you struggled hard enough it would eventually break and it had a very short between the pin's removal and the explosion.

"The Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan eh?" Ichi lifted Hinata's face by holding her by the chin.

"Whaddya want with us?!" Naruto yelled angrily as he struggled against his bindings. I seriously feel like slapping that moron, geez, don't encourage them to think, you dumbass!

I crept behind a large wooden crate just behind where my friends were. Man, it's funny, now that I think about it, I've been referring to those three as friends for a while now…

"Hmmmm, well boys what _are _we gonna do wit' 'em?" I could practically hear the sneer in Teru's.

"Well," I felt a deep hole open up within my stomach, I know that tone, I've heard it before...

"We got some time to kill boys," I heard the others snicker, more for intimidation than anything else, Ichi continued, "how's about we have a little, _fun_, wit' 'em?"

Oh Kami…

OOOOOOO

_Flashback…_ **(warning: this flashback contains the implications of **_**viewing**_** several cases of rape –Kyoko ISN't the victim, just a witness)**

_It was dark. Heavy rain pounded fiercely on the roof, roaring loudly outside._

_I had been walking, running away from the orphanage, again. They probably didn't know that I was gone yet…_

_Then it had started raining, forcing me to take shelter in an old apartment building._

_Everything was pretty dusty, the paint was peeling, there were some dead plants, and some molding ceiling spots. _

_I began to munch on the _last_ piece of beef jerky I'd gotten from the gas station that morning. Only to have a cat, a darn cat jump out of nowhere, and steal it!_

"_Hey get back here!" I said as I gave chase, somehow, the chase had me going up at least three flights of stairs and down a hallway._

_Then I heard weeping, a broken sort of sob, coming from behind one of the doors._

_The door was slightly ajar, something within kept telling me not to look, but the curiosity was just too much to resist._

_I did what I would come to regret for the rest of my life, I looked._

_And what I saw terrified me._

_Inside that room, were several children, three boys, a young girl, and a middle aged woman, with them were several men. The five men had them all tied down to several things, immovable objects to the captives' small statures._

_What proceeded was, to horrible to describe _**(a/n: I can't do explicit stuff like that cause it's just disturbing, I'll let you use your imaginations-or not-. Just know that the stuff was very sick-minded, leave it at that.)** _the things, the atrocities being committed in that room disgusted me. I wanted to look away, to run, but it was one of those horrifying things that you just couldn't rip your eyes away from._

_The men were laughing, laughing, those _sickos_ were laughing the entire time between- _

_Anyways, I felt the little breakfast in my stomach rise up in a foul tasting bile on my throat, then I realized something. _

_If I made any noise it could be me._

_The fear in that statement, in my mind was even worse than watching them. _

_The woman and children wept and screamed in alternating staccatos of pain and fear._

_I forced myself to swallow the foul-tasting bile in my throat and took three steps back, as quietly as possible. _

_This was why my brother taught me, this was why he always told me to be paranoid of everyone and everything._

_Cause there was the possibility… The possibility that I could end up like _them_._

_I turned around, almost numb with fear and disgust, and crept away quietly. Once I'd reached the stairs, I ran down as fast as I could, almost stumbling, at the bottom I went outside into the rain to the uber-ancient payphone I'd passed earlier. _

_With shaky hands, I'd remembered what the Caretaker at the orphanage had told me, call 911._

_I put in the quarters, and dialed the three numbers._

_My voice was shaking, I stuttered and nearly choked on my own barf, I forced the foul tasting bile back down my throat. I told the officer the building number and street name, he told me to stay where I was, but then lightning flashed overhead…_

_Illuminating the darkened street, and I saw, standing about nine meters away, was one of the men from the apartment room._

_He stared at me._

_I dropped the phone and ran for my life._

_I didn't stop running, even as the rain pelted down in icy cold sheets, not when I slipped and fell on the sidewalk, I dragged myself up and forward then ran some more._

_I never once looked back._

_I never checked to see if the man was chasing me._

_I was too afraid for that._

_And I ran, all the way back to the orphanage. The other caretaker, who's name always escaped me, scolded me for being out this late. I could barely even glance at the clock; then, numbly, I walked to the nearest bathroom…_

"_Hey-!" One of the girls who frequently bullied me cried as I shoved her out of the bathroom, she had been doing her make-up, but at that point I didn't give a damn._

_And for the next half hour I did one thing and one thing only…_

_I kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up._

_After several minutes, I spent the next fifteen minutes with some painful dry heaves…_

_I found out on the next morning that I'd caught a cold from running through the rain, so I got to skip school. _

_I watched TV, without anyone to fight for the remote, it was almost peaceful if not for the ordeal that I'd just seen less than twelve hours ago. _

_Then the quiet was pierced by the sound of the News channel, I watched, it covered the sight I'd witnessed the day before._

_The victims had been butchered and tossed into a few garbage bins, several alleys down._

_Whatever semblance of composure I'd barely held onto, was ripped away, and I threw up again…_

_That day, I learned something that I'll remember for the rest of my life._

_People are sick._

_The world is ugly._

_We humans live in a fucking crap-hole called Earth._

_The only reason this world sucks so much? We humans fucked it up. _

_I hate this hellhole, stop the world I wanna get the fuck off._

_Needless to say, I never ran away from the Orphanage ever again… I was nine at the time._

_And with my thoughts following that train of thought, I bent over the low sink, and puked again…_

OOOOOOO

I felt this great black pit the size of Idaho open up in my stomach.

The images I saw that day, it made me want to puke. The helplessness, my inability to help, the fear, the disgust…

I shook my head, gotta focus, I have friends to save…

"Heh, ya know I happen to like blondes." Ichi said while grabbing Naruto by his hair.

I'm not gonna lie, I didn't freak out but… I just snapped.

'_Screw the waiting, these sick bastards…'_

I stood up, and pulled the pins…

'_Are going to die today.'_

I sprinted forward.

I threw the grenades, they skittered along the floor then stopped just in front of two of the four nin.

In an instant, I had my knife in one hand and the ice pick in the other, adrenaline flooded my system.

_BLASHAMRKK!_

The grenades went off, the wet sound of splattering mega-glue as it covered two of the nin completely.

I stabbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt something warm splurt, blood…

I feel particularly sadistic right now, I twisted the ice pick and yanked up.

My mind barely registered the second blood curdling scream that emitted from the man's, Ichi's, mouth.

He should very well be screaming, I'd just castrated him.

I yanked the ice pick out, then stabbed him again. He's down for the count, I'll deal with him later. I shoved the handle of my only kunai into Lee's hand…

I leapt forward, and surveyed my surroundings from the middle of the warehouse.

Two of the other nin, Daisuke and Teru, were struggling with the glue. Ichi was still clutching his heavily bleeding crotch on the floor…

Wait, where's the othe-?

There was a sharp pain in my side as something incredibly fast ripped on by.

It was the fourth nin, with a Ninjato.

I felt the warmth of my blood drip down my side.

The man moved again, a blur that I couldn't see.

This time he came from the front, Ninjato aimed for my stomach. He underestimates me-

I nudged the blade aside with the ice pick in my right hand, I felt pain in my arm as the blade sliced my forearm instead. Dammit, makes me wish I had brought my gauntlets…

I looked again, my army knife was buried between his ribs, most likely in one of his lungs. I twisted the knife and yanked it out, though it took more effort than I would have liked.

"Brat!" The nin half-gasped, half-spat, his killing intent almost palpable.

My muscles tensed, NO! Fuck that, it'll take more than a little Killing Intent to stop me! The man's knee came up fast, right in my face.

Before I even knew what was going on, the man's knee smashed into my face causing me to fly upwards, then he delivers a vicious kick to my ribs and I went flying…

_CRASH!_

And crashed into one of the wooden crates, thus breaking it.

"Kyoko-chan!" It was the two boys yelling, geeze I never got why people yell names uselessly so much in animes…

'_That is soooo gonna hurt in the morning…'_ I thought as I attempted to peel myself out of the smashed remains of the wooden box.

I turned my dazed gaze back to my opponent, he was flashing through hand signs, oh fuck-

"**Raiton: Hibana Kobushi**!" Then his fist were enveloped in what looked like-

WHAM!

A fist crashed into the left side of my face, and another fist drove into my gut.

Not only was I sent flying, again, but I felt the areas he hit go numb.

'_What the hell am I doing ?!'_ Okay, now I'm pissed…

The Kouchuu never had me actively practicing jutsu yet, but well… It's not like I've got anything to lose, I mean seriously, I'm getting my ass handed to me here!

I gathered my chakra as quickly as I could and started flashing through the handsigns…

Snake, Tiger, Monkey…

'_I seriously hope I still remember this from the forums…'_

Boar, Horse…

'_That is NOT a comforting thought…'_

Tiger.

I took a deep breath, '_Kami please let me not screw this up…'_

The Shinobi was right in front of me, a lightning covered fist drawn back for the punch-

Then I blew, flaring the chakra to flow out from my stomach to my mouth.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!"

The next few seconds, I saw nothing but red flames.

I thought that things would blur, like they usually did before, but they didn't. In fact, everything became so much clearer.

I heard the man scream out as he was sent hurtling back by a huge stream of flame.

Pain echoed within my mouth as the heat scorched the skin inside, I stopped blowing. Shit, THIS HURTS!

I stared at the man, breathing heavily. Crap, I think I put more chakra than necessary into that jutsu… Shit…

I forced another foot forward and ran towards my downed opponent, I can't afford for this bitchtard to get up…

Even if it means…

_Sssshhhhhlllckkttt!_

Killing.

His throat caved in more easily than I thought as I drove my army knife into it.

The blood began soaking into my kimono sleeve as I yanked the knife out, leaving a gaping hole of what used to his throat. I was especially cruel, I missed his jugular, in favor of letting him suffocate to death instead.

Turning my attention to the other shinobi still struggling in the glue, I looked at the bloody spot on the floor… Oh fuck, he must've gotten up…

There were cut ropes that lay on the floor near the base of the steel pillar where my friends had been tied…

They escaped… Safely? Hah, with my luck they'll probably be captured again…

"You little, fucking, bitch." Ichi's voice huffed out.

I spun round, to see a very, very pissed off shinobi. He had a kunai out, it was coming down, aiming right for my head.

I dodged, letting the weapon sink into my shoulder, I hissed in pain. Though being stabbed is nothing that new really, I mean, Yuudai stabs felt much worse than this…

His arm went alack again, I drove the ice pick into what was left of his bloody crotch again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHIIIIEEEE!" The man screamed like a little girl as I stabbed him, again, and again, and again, and again…

He was on the floor, stab wounds in his stomach and crotch evident, his blood spattering and pooling on the cement floor.

He had a fearful look, I stared at him without so much as a smile on my face.

I took out the Greek Fire jar, surprising how it didn't break due to all the flying and the crashing. I walked over to the struggling ninja in the glue, crap they were almost out…

Without a second thought I poured most of the jar's contents onto the glue-covered ninja and took out the lighter.

_Click._

_Fffwwwwwwwwwwooowshhh!_

As it turns out, the glue is also very flammable.

I couldn't even begin to enjoy their agonized screaming. I walked back to Ichi, I noticed his headband, he was a cloud-nin.

My expression hardened, I walked back to the last nin, Ichi. There was only a little experimental Greek Fire left. I felt my homicidal rage flare up as I stood in front of him.

And I poured it out onto his stab wounds…

"Mercy!" The man, no, the sicko cried pathetically. My mouth twisted into a mocking smile…

"Mercy?" I kept my voice in a dangerous, seething tone, "you kidnapped my friends."

I kicked him.

"You wanted to _hurt _them."

I bent over his prone form, and stabbed his elbow with the ice pick. More blood…

"You wanted to," I paused while flicking the lighter experimentally, the tiny firelight illuminating my odd colored eyes.

I stabbed the ice pick into his uninjured hand, a sickening crunch as it drove into one of his phalanges…

"You wanted to _rape _them you fucking sicko." I spat, my ire rising, then cooling into a type of coldness. The feeling spread throughout my entire being, numbing me to everything…

I wanted this man dead, I want this fucking sick, pedophilic, asshole, to burn in hell!

"You wanted to _violate _them."

I kicked him again, I heard his ribs crack.

"I have no mercy," I held the lighter steady next to the nin's bloody pant leg.

I saw his eyes, I finally saw the true fear, it's finally dawned on him that he's going to die, because I'm going to kill him.

"Gomen, just let me go! I'll never set foot in this village aga-!" He wheezed out before something in the air made him shut up.

Killing Intent? From where?

Then I realized, that killing intent was coming from me, I resisted the urge to smile.

"I have no mercy for sick fucks like you."

_Click._

His entire lower body went up in flames in less than four seconds. His screaming wrenched the air, swirling with the dying cries of the other two burning Cloud-nin.

I saw the discarded fire axe that lay on the floor, I hadn't even realized that I'd dropped it…

There was still one nin alive though, only his feet and arms were immobilized by the glue. He was escaping the glue!

Everything within me feels cold, empty.

I picked up the heavy axe and dragged it along the floor, ignoring the pain that twinged at my bleeding side and arm, I swung the axe.

I didn't stop for, who knows how long really…

The blood splurted everywhere, spattering my hair, my face, my clothes. I kept swinging, even as my muscles screamed with exhaustion, but for the life of me I just can't stop.

Cracking bones, his organs being ripped out of place…

Then something stopped the axe…

'_Another enemy?!'_ I let go of the axe, and spun 'round with a classic sweep kick. It was dodged, I saw a woman…

I was back to gripping my bloodied army knife again, pointing it to the person before me, my body shaking.

Red eyes, black hair…

Kurenai?

"It's okay now." Kurenai said to me in what could only be described as a soothing voice. I saw three other Jounin, I recognized all of them, Asuma, Kakashi, and… Gai?

The coldness remained.

Things after that were, well, a veritable blur to be honest.

They escorted me to the hospital, where I saw Hinata, Naruto, and Lee again. They had some bruises, they stared at me oddly, almost bordering on… Fear?

I was barely aware of whatever Kurenai was trying to say to me, hell, I couldn't even make out the words.

I heard that the Cloud-nin, Ichi survived though. They were gonna heal him, then interrogate 'im… Crap, I wanted the sicko to DIE!

I saw a mirror, my hair was disheveled and blood spattered, my arms were covered in blood. My free hand, not to mention injured, clutched at my bloody side.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tensed and lashed out.

Aw shit, I think I stabbed one of the medics.

Then I realized that I hadn't let go of my knife, I'd cut the medic's palm open.

I tried to scurry away, yes I'll admit to the scurrying. Several hands held me down, invading my personal space, I saw a needle.

I panicked, kicking, biting, lashing out in every way I could, oh the things you can do on adrenaline…

'_I want them away!'_ A needle jammed into my neck.

I registered my friends voices, Kurenai's, among others as my struggling died down. I felt my knife being taken from me, and with it the last of my mental security.

My vision's blurring… Everything's going, darker…

I want my knife.

Funny, I just killed three people today, consciously, but I'm not bothered…

My vision swam completely, and the last thing I saw was Naruto, Lee, and Hinata on the far side of the room, getting further away as the doctors moved me.

They're alive.

I stopped struggling completely.

'_They're alive and untouched…' _I smiled a little for my victory as the coldness within me abated, _'I don't feel the least bit sorry…'_

Then my vision went black…

* * *

**Jutsu Used:** (forgive me if the Japanese is incorrect, all the online translators keep giving me kanji –which I can't read for diddly squat!- Does anyone know a good online translator that's free and gives the Japanese words in ENGLISH letters?)

_Name:_ **Raiton: Hibana Kobushi **(translation: literally means, Lightning Style: Spark Fist) - this one is MINE ya'll hear?-  
_Art:_ Ninjutsu  
_Rank: _C  
_Type:_ Attack  
_Range:_ Within Punching range  
_Hand Seals: _Ram, Horse, Ox, Monkey, Horse, Boar, Ram, Bird, then clench fists  
_Description:_ Raiton: Hibana Kobushi is a ninjutsu technique that utilizes the lightning element. The user does a series of handseals and concentrates lightning element chakra to their fists. The lightning will envelop the user's hands in a thin coat of lightning. If these punches make contact, the damaged area will go numb, thus making it more difficult for the opponent to move. Basically, it just increases the damage done by the user's punches.

_Name:_ Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu)  
**_Art:_ Ninjutsu  
_Rank:_ C  
_Type:_ Attack  
_Range:_ Mid (5 – 10 m)  
_Hand Seals:_ Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger  
_Description:_ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest, and then immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire, which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames, the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry if I wasn't so great at the fight scene, I'm seriously sorry but I'm not that good at describing fighting positions and such. If the gore wasn't enough for and violence fans out there, sorry, that's like the first bloody scene I've written since my American Dragon fic(which is basically ancient to me). Please tell me if this chapter sucks or not… Anyways, if you see any mistakes me don't hesitate to tell me, I will fix it. Dude, this is really the best I could do right now, this chapter was FIFTEEN pages long, I went through it about SIX times, I re-wrote/re-worked half of it TWICE!

Don't be mad that Ichi survived, he's going to interrogation anyways, where Ibiki and Anko work… Smile, cause he's in for hell… (laughs evilly)

Why was Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai there? _ … Because Lee, Hinata and Naruto got them of course! They had to do something right?! Besides, those three were the first Jounin they found.

Also, on the topic of the darker themes contained within this chapter, rape is not cool, it's violent, traumatizing and just downright wrong. It is right down there with pedophilia, molestation and murder. If I didn't do the whole 'traumatized witness' thing justice, then I apologize. End of story.

* * *

**NOTE ABOUT Kyoko's Development In General:**

Don't anybody go off and say Kyoko's going mary sue-ish! She didn't kick the ninja's asses with 'pure power', she used a good, simple strategy and still got hurt. And no, she's not 'some kind of weapons expert' all of a sudden, she is great with knives, as you should all remember. The ninja she fought were around chuunin level, she caught them off guard, she castrated one, and glued the other two to the floor, so she only had to directly deal with one of them.

Kyoko's violence and over-the-top method of killing her opponents was very basic, set them on fire or make them bleed to death. So far in the story, you've seen the 'lighter' side of Kyoko, here's her darker nature shining through. She's watched tons of horror movies, anime, weapons shows, and been exposed to her brother's violent teachings, basically she's been exposed to a lot of violence, so she knows where to hit.

Kyoko has also accepted that her friends are important to her! Everyone say, YAY!

Most of the fight scene, Kyoko was running on adrenaline, so don't say she's has an inhumanly high pain tolerance for a kid that just came out of nowhere. She does have a higher pain tolerance than most children her age, but she was running on adrenaline too. So please don't nag.

And if people are wondering, 'where were the Kouchuu?' Well, you should've read the chapter! They were out hunting, so that left Kyoko on her own. As for the Voice and Bob's silence, well, that would be spoiling you all.

And don't anyone dare complain about the Fire jutsu Kyoko used, she remembered the hands seals from the forums and it was a basic long shot, and even then she still burnt the inside of her mouth which has got to HURT! So it was not 'perfect' okay?

* * *

_**Back the A/N:**_ (takes deep breath) Okay. Please **REVIEW!** I wanna know what you all think of this chapter in particular. Please gimme feedback on ways to improve and stuff like that! Thx to all my faithful reviewers our there! **PLZ Review yo!** (moonwalks outta sight) ;)


	24. Talk About An OutOfBody Experience

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing dudes, if I did, Naruto would've killed Sasuke already and not given a damn.

A/N: Okay, there's less intense stuff in this chapter. Please enjoy and thank you all for the great reviews! They really helped me think, I know I love writing the characters' reactions too. Anyways, please enjoy and please review, alert me if you see any mistakes and I'll edit it. Okay ya'll be good and review now! (moonwalks on the wall)

* * *

Chapter 23: Talk About An Out-Of-Body Experience

_With Hinata…_

The wait was agony, at least to one Uzumaki Naruto and one Rock Lee. It was already two in the morning, and the only two Jounin who stayed was Lee's sensei Maito Gai, and a woman with red eyes and black hair whom they didn't know.

Hinata had been asked to go home to the Hyuuga Clan Compound, but had opted to wait at the hospital for news on Kyoko.

For once she didn't waver, as much anyways, under her Tou-san's cold gaze when she said that she would rather wait for her friend to wake up.

The Hyuuga Heiress found herself thinking back to the events that had occurred, not even eight hours ago. The fear rushing to her gut, and the feeling of abandonment when Kyoko ran away…

She'd been relieved when she saw Kyoko came back, though the fight that ensued had been very gory to watch. Kyoko had been, brutal.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think, she remembered the last conversation Kyoko had had with them. They'd asked Kyoko to not hold herself back from them, Hinata had noticed.

Then when Kyoko had gone off tangent and began to rant about bloody retaliation, Hinata could see part of the side that Kyoko seemed to keep only the tightest of reins on. Even when they were sparring, hanging out, or even speaking, Kyoko s always used her prickly personality to drive people away.

She was often self-centered, selfish, and very violent. Kyoko usually stayed quiet or bashed something when they were talking together.

But without her, well, Hinata would have never had the nerve to talk to Naruto herself, much less spend time around him on a daily basis.

Then on the New Year's Festival, well, Hinata had never even seen Kyoko's face until tonight. Though Hinata had wondered why the odd girl had always covered up her face, now she knew why.

Hinata had no problem with it, but Kyoko's face did garner rude stares. Hinata could understand having the want to be invisible or fade into the background.

Hinata remembered the kidnapping, the second kidnapping in her life, and couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. Those Cloud-nin had obviously been after _her_, the Hyuuga Heiress, again, and she herself hadn't been strong enough to stop them or even get away.

She, Naruto and Lee had only been present for half the fight, Lee and Hinata convincing Naruto that they'd be more help getting a Jounin or a Chuunin.

Hinata couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole mess, maybe she wasn't worthy of her friends. What kind of friend brought their friends into situations that threatened their lives and forced them to kill?

She thought back to Kyoko's brutal work on the first Cloud-nin, and her stomach squelched uncomfortably.

Kyoko was one of Hinata's best and first _real_ friend, and how did she repay her? Kyoko could be bleeding to death right now and it was all her fault…

Hinata's spirit sank further into the dark pit of depression and self depreciation it resided in usually, before she had friends. And Hinata spent the next few anxious hours beating herself up over the night's events.

But she did decide one thing, if- no, when Kyoko woke up, Kyoko had killed people. On not only on Hinata's behalf, but Naruto and Lee's as well, she'd be as good a friend as Kyoko had been(despite all her faults and quirks) to her and be there for her. Maybe, Kyoko would come out of her shell, albeit prickly as it was, too.

Hinata only worried about how her friend's state of mind was faring…

But, with friends like Naruto and Lee, well, maybe Kyoko was in good hands here too.

Hinata sighed and stared at the clock, and waited…

OOOOOOOOOO

_With Naruto…_

Naruto paced back and forth, angry that he wasn't allowed to see Kyoko yet. How was she? He'd seen her come into the hospital all bruised and bleeding, her favorite knife clenched in her hand, her eyes blank and listless.

Then she'd stabbed a Medic, sliced his palm right open when he touched her shoulder, thoroughly startling her.

Tonight, he'd watched his friend stab and go up against four shinobi to rescue them, just a short time after ranting about believing that he himself should want bloody, gory revenge.

From what Naruto heard, he guessed that Kyoko had killed the Cloud-nin the old fashioned way, by stabbing them to death.

Naruto found himself wondering, he noticed things too, maybe it would take him longer than a lot of other people, but he did notice. Kyoko always held back parts of herself, showing a ton of self-restraint over, something Naruto couldn't quite place until now.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, it was confusing, Kyoko had run away, then came back and killed the kidnappers in an obviously violent fashion.

If Naruto knew anything, it was that this solidified his desire to be a shinobi even more than it already was. He wanted to be stronger, not only to be Hokage, but so that he wouldn't be helpless to help his friends like this, ever again!

He'd be there when Kyoko woke up, and if she feels bad or guilty about what she had to do, Naruto would support her no matter what. It was the least he could do, she was the reason he had _friends_ after all…

She deserved friends just as much as the next person, when she didn't hang out with Naruto himself, Hinata or Lee, she was always alone.

Naruto knew what that felt like.

Kyoko didn't deserve that.

Cause, well, being alone sucks.

Kyoko was weird, violent, and possibly crazy, but she was also fun, loyal, kind though she'd never admit it, and hilarious in her own sarcastic way. She helped Naruto have friends, even show parts of himself that he never showed anyone.

It made him wonder, did Kyoko have a mask too?

Ignoring the present Jounin, the glaring lady at the hospital desk, and the other glaring people Naruto glared at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster…

OOOOOOOOOO

_With Lee…_

While his friends waited anxiously, Lee conversed with his sensei, Maito Gai.

Oddly enough, it was the quietest conversation they'd ever had.

It was like being questioned, Lee told his sensei about what had happened, what he felt like when Kyoko ran away then came back guns-blazing.

His sensei looked deep in thought and spoke of how Lee should be there for his friend in her time of need to help her youth shine. Lee agreed with his sensei wholeheartedly, tearfully moved by his sensei's 'inspiring words.'

He had seen the only surviving Cloud-nin, Ichi, brought into the hospital, it made Lee cringe. He was already well-aware that his friend was not a demure flower, far from it, Kyoko was just as rough and tumble as any other boy, if not thrice as violent. He often questioned her mischievous streak, as she always followed Naruto into the thick of trouble.

Though when he was free, Kyoko would drag Lee along for the ride, even if they _all _got in trouble.

Lee had heard that the Hokage was getting involved, making tonight's events a possible national incident.

So that was what a truly furious Kyoko looked like, sure they'd seen a pissed off Kyoko most of the time. Kyoko always found something to hate or complain about, but when she'd fought the Cloud-nin…

Lee felt that Kyoko's anger, was more of a cold, seething, rage that tore apart everything that got in its way then set the pieces on fire.

He was both scared and touched by the blunt, albeit violent, display of friendship.

That was the part of Kyoko that she never let them see, somehow it made Lee wonder what other layers that Kyoko possessed.

Already infected by Gai's weirdness, he and Lee began to cry, hug and just disturb the hospital in general by way of shining sun, waterfalls and talks of the 'Springtime of Youth'.

Somewhere in a hospital room a blue-haired girl gagged in her sleep and her leg spasmed, kicking a medic right in the face. Surprisingly, she remained unconscious on the hospital bed as the medics stopped the bleeding.

OOOOOOO

_In Kyoko's Mind, Kyoko's POV…_

_Everything's… Hazy…_

_Beep, beep…_

_There are voices…_

"… _-ken ribs, contusions…"_

_What? What happened?_

"… _she supposed to be under?"_

_Under what exactly…?_

"… _-akra levels… -dicate semi-awaren-…"_

_Where am I?_

_Beep, beep…_

_So annoying…_

_Beep , beep…_

"… _-ean she can hear us?"_

_Beep, beep…_

_Shut up…_

"…_-o, but she's might be parti-… -wake…"_

_A pair of hands hovered over my torso, a weird energy coursing in my veins… Unfamiliar…_

'_Get the hell out of my personal space!'_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_Beeping's going haywire… Why won't it shut up?!_

_Voices sound panicked, hah, they should be panicked, I'm scary and badass and…_

"… _-estabilizing! Her chakra's fighting-…!"_

_Why won't they get out of my personal space?_

_The beeping's really loud, really fast… Why does it feel like I should know… What it is…?_

"… _-jarring her ribs, hold her d-…!"_

_Hands holding me down… Don't touch me!_

"… _-heart rate skyrocketing…"_

_Go away! I don't wanna be cut open for the second time in my life!_

"… _-isn't she… anesthetic…?"_

_The beeping's grown to an urgent tempo… Leave me alone… Foreign chakra, entering my system… GET OUT!_

"… _-block her chakra… -en I can heal... watch out f-… -akra burns…"_

_Everything's so hazy, my body hurts, people are invading my personal space… Where the hell am I?_

"… _-as a collapsed lung... rib punctured it… -rnal bleeding…"_

_Are they talking about me? Why won't they leave?! _

_The beeping stopped, falling into a single, high note…_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP…_

_Everything's lighter, there's no weight to anything… Kinda whimsical if you ask me though…_

_What…?_

_I'm in a white room, it sterile… A hospital…_

"_-ear!" A small spark, but I feel like wandering for a bit…_

_I'm drifting down the hallway now… Wait, near the room, it's Hinata, Lee and Naruto…_

_Why are they here? _

"_-lear!" A larger spark, it last longer, like something calling me…_

"_Kyoko-chan don't give up on us now!" Naruto's loud voice rings clearer than all the other voices._

_Seriously, what the hell's he talkin' about? I'm right here…_

_Hinata looks so guilty…_

_Lee is… Sullen?_

_Who died? Geez, it's like a funeral out here… Even Kurenai and Gai look sad… Why the hell are they here?_

"_Clear!" The medic says again, the zap grows sharper._

_There's a pain in my chest, like a burning sensation. It calls me, two voices, two different directions…_

_Everything's so misty though, wish I could see properly…_

_Everything's fading…_

"_Clear!" A single beep then it continues on its high note, the medics are going again. "Clear!"_

"_Gomenasai, Kyoko-chan…" Naruto is muttering under his breath, "I never said thank you…"_

"_Clear!" The shock is much stronger this time, the pain in my chest hurts like a bitch… The pain's growing more acute… I want to go back adrifting… There's no pain here…_

_But, there's someone in that room… Fading like me?_

_I can see a face, blue hair…? Wait… Is that me…?_

_It's me on this hospital bed…_

_I'm at a serious loss here…_

_Is this what dying truly feels like…?_

_Vaguely, I can feel some chakra flushing into my system… I can't fight it…_

_Is death really this comfy? Everything's, quiet… The more I drift, the further away I feel from pain…_

"_Clear!" The electroshocks of a defibrillator make my body jerk awkwardly on the hospital table/bed. _

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeepppp…_

_A couple heartbeats, then none, are signaled by the heart monitor…_

"_Clear!" The world around me washes out, the haze that clouds my vision literally crashes on top of me and sweeps me away…_

_Dragging me away…_

_I don't want to die… Not really… As sucky as my life has been, I don't wish to die yet…_

_Surrounded by darkness, dull pain throbbing in my body, I stood. A new, greenish mist surrounded me, hissing softly like ocean spray…_

_A jackal is sitting in front of me, but, he's missing half his face… And his right side showed off his exposed, bleach-white ribs…_

_Oddly, he doesn't scare me… In fact, his aura's kind of, comforting…_

"_**Do you wish to stay?"**__ The corpse-ish jackal inquired…_

"_It's warm, and comfy here…" I muttered quietly. I'm a million miles away, nothing to worry about, nothing to stress… I feel so calm…_

"_**Are you aware of what you will leave behind?"**_

_I thought for a moment, a few moments actually… Do I want to-?_

_My friends, if they still consider me one anyways… How about them? _

_Naruto shouldn't look that sad… Neither should Lee… And I know that Hinata will probably blame herself for this whole mess…_

_Then it was with no uncertainty in my voice that I said, "no, I'm not ready to go yet."_

_The jackal just smiled, then his expression faded into a quick frown as I felt the surface beneath my feet start to swallow me up… I'm sinking… _

_Dying…_

"_**You must go back now heiress…"**__ His voice contains an odd, ghost-like quality…_

_I don't know how…_

"_**Fight it."**_

_Fight what?_

"_**Claw you way back. Don't let death's warm embrace tempt you."**_

_I'm trying… I don't want to die… I've come too far to die… I didn't come this far just to quit now!_

_A small dot of light appeared against the darkened surroundings…_

"_Wait!" I can hear myself say, "who are you?" _

"_**We shall meet again soon…"**_

_A miniscule shaft of light permeated from above our heads, piercing my world of comforting darkness…_

"_**But now you must…"**_

_More lights pierce my dark, comfy blanket… Yeah, I'm ready to go…_

"_**Wake up."**__And he faded away._

"_Clear!" _

_And the darkness surrounding me shattered, exploded into light…_

OOOOOOO

And somewhere outside Kyoko's mind, a heart monitor began to beep steadily, and several people breathed out sighs of relief…

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah, dramatic I know. But I just couldn't resist the urge to write this, I was originally going to write a short, 'waking up' chapter. But this chapter just came to life and ran away to do its own thing… The true extent of Kyoko's injuries will come to light in the next chapter or so. I'll just let you all know that, no, I'm not being 'dramatic', the whole 'Kyoko almost dying thing' is the result of a buildup of several things. Plus, the snippets of what Kyoko heard the medics say are BIG clues. Now, please review, and if I got anything wrong then please tell me. REVIEW! I know, begging is very low, but I like GOOD reviews that inspire me to write and improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading, hasta luego! =)

**CLICK DA REVIEW BUTTON!**


	25. In Which I Have a Plan,An Ingenious Plan

Fix the Roof I Think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay ya'll, here I am again with chapter 24. Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! BOOYEAH! ;)

* * *

Chapter 24: In Which I Have a Plan, An Ingenious Plan

_Kyoko's POV…_

Man… Anyone get the license number on that truck?

I cracked my eyes open, oh GOD!

Bright light, shit, waaaaay too bright...

I groaned, shoot… Did Yuudai club me over the head with a chair again?

…

My vision cleared a little, I'm in the hospital?

Then I remembered the night's events, oh shit my head hurts… Ever have a three year old shove a TV into your head? Well I haven't, but I have been mauled by several animals in my life, the pain in my skull takes first place now…

I feel like crap…

"Okay now," the voice is from a lady outside the room, in the hallway, "she's probably still under due to the drugs, so try to be quiet and do not excite her." I can seriously see the poorly hidden contempt in her voice… Naruto, of course…

I don't think I've ever met the bitch-nurse but I already hate her…

My body feels like lead, but I need to sit up…

Kami, it's like I weigh a ton! The room's spinning, dammit…

"Kyoko-chan!" Naruto's voice was so loud! It's making my head hurt even more… Shit... "You're awake!"

"You're FLAMES OF YOUTH have not been extinguished!" Lee's voice was loud, not as much as Naruto, but still loud…

Crap, why did I see a chocolate bunny with wings float by? Oh, yeah… Must be the drugs…

"Somebody make the room stop spinning…" I muttered hoarsely.

Then I meet Kurenai's red eyes, then my friends', all of then showed confusion… What? Oh, I must've been speaking English…

"_Itai…_" I wheezed out, Kami, with my voice could pass for Gollum's sister…

The nurse handed me a glass of water, and some pills. Oh hell no! I learned my lesson back at the Mental Hospital, DON'T. TAKE. ANYTHING. THEY. GIVE. YOU!

I stared at the pills warily as the nurse left them on the bedside table, I could vaguely hear her sickeningly sweet voice telling me to take them.

She glared at Naruto, only to be met by Kurenai's oddly cold gaze which caused her to wilt then retreat…

I reached for the glass, but I'm still seeing double…

To my embarrassment, my hand missed the glass. Somehow this frustrated me, my throat feels like the freaking Sahara Desert was shoved in!

I basically threw my hand at the glass and, instead of grasping the glass like I'd intended, I knocked it over. Then I overbalanced and fell off the hospital bed, but I was caught before I hit the floor…

Kurenai had to prop me up back into the hospital bed, and my friends chattered worriedly… Funny, I think the drugs are making it impossible to make out most of everything around me…

Hinata refilled the glass… I drank deeply, almost choking on the life-giving liquid…

I can feel a type of brace on my torso, something to keep my ribs still?

I hate hospitals…

"Kyoko-chan you okay?" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? Yeah, jus' fine…" My voice slurred a bit, stupid drugs…

Everything was silent for a moment.

Then with a moment of complete clarity, I started to speak, "well, you're all alive and have all your limbs intact so I'm assuming you got away in time?"

"Yes, you're run-away-then rescue-ploy was most excellent!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, causing a twinge of guilt to claw its way into my stomach. It was quelled and pushed down almost as quickly as it had come into being.

"Kurenai-san? What're you doin' here?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Wait a minute… SHIT! I don't have my goggles! KUSO!

"Checking up on you of course."She answered me, her eyes had this odd motherly look that I'm just not used to seeing be directed at me.

"Uh yeah," I gripped the glass, realizing that one of my friends had refilled it.

Friends.

The word made an odd, mushy, very foreign feeling spread in my chest. It feels nice, but it's kind of uncomfortable…

"Yeah, but… Wait, where'd the nin go?" I literally tried to climb out of bed, only to have Kurenai hold me down.

"You've got to rest, he's already been arrested." Kurenai paused for a moment in contemplation, "the other three are-"

"Dead?" I said sarcastically, "no duh, but the worst of those sick fucks is still alive… Son of a teme…"

She stared at me.

"Oh don't dance around the subject, people die all the time." At her sympathetic look I scowled, "besides those sorry ass-lickers deserved it for what they were gonna do…"

A shadow passed over my friends faces, and Kurenai looked livid. Oh, I guess my friends hadn't been questioned yet…

Oh well…

Then the Hokage walked in, seriously is everyone getting involved here?

I shoved the pills into the drawer and closed it quickly. Everyone stared at me…

"What? I hate drugs." I stated flatly.

My friends were ushered out of the room, great… I'm going to be interrogated now! Hoorah…

"So, how do you like Konoha?" The Hokage asked, I stared. He isn't unnerved by my eyes, that's a good thing… I think…

"It's cool, apart from the bitchy adults, no offense sir, and their equally bitchy if not more so children." I said sarcastically.

"Not everyone is like that you know." The Hokage smiled in amusement.

"Nah, I just like to complain, it's like a sport for me." Then I looked at him seriously, "okay, okay, I know that you're not here for small talk, adults never really care about that crap anyways. So ask away."

The old Sarutobi observed me quietly then I noticed the grandfatherly air that just seemed to come off the guy in waves… One word, weird.

"Are you not comfortable about what happened?" He asked.

"Nah, it's like a gory, horror book, only more real… 'Sides, I've seen scarier road accidents." I said as evenly as I could manage, which begs the question. Does that fact that I just killed three people bother me?

Is it alright that I think those sorry retards had it coming? That I'm glad their dead? Even gladder that I was the judgment dealer?

Good lord I'm really screwed up…

"Could you please tell me about what happened?" The Hokage asked politely.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I nodded respectfully. Steadily, I recounted the events of last night to the best of my ability, omitting the parts about the Voice in my head, Bob, and the breaking into the closed store.

"Those sickos wanted to rape my friends for crying out loud, they deserved to die." I stated flatly at the end of my narrative, the deaths don't bother me… Okay, maybe just a little…

"Don't worry, the last nin has already been taken into custody." The Hokage reassured me, "but on a lighter topic, you are one difficult child to track."

I did my best to look utterly confuzzled. "Huh?"

"Didn't Naruto tell you that you've got a backed up stipend?" The old Hokage asked, then he handed me papers. "You also must fill out this form, it states that you're an official citizen."

"Sunshine musta forgot… Oh well, I take pretty good care of myself anyways-" I stared at the form, "Kami I hate homework…"

The Hokage handed me a bunch of documents… I looked at the stipend thingi-

"HOLY BOB! That's a more money than I've ever had in my fucking life!" Truly, it was, hell how many weapons, ramen, and sushi could I buy with this? SCORE!

"Not as well as you would like to think…" Crap it's the bitch-nurse back for revenge…

The woman had another medic with her, shit no, they had more pills… I refused them and when the lady tried to force them down my throat, I bit her.

"Bitch." I spat at her, "no-one's drugging me." I declared stalwartly. Then the bitch had the audacity to start listing my injuries.

Three broken ribs, two of them pierced my left lung, causing it to collapse, and the other rib had jammed between my other ribs. The other ribs had bruises, and some hairline fractures, and older fractures that re-fractured due to the kick I took. I had chakra burns, and normal ones, from the Hibana Kobushi no jutsu hitting me. And thankfully, the burns on the inside of my mouth were healed too… Other than that, she also commented about me being malnourished and underweight… Hell, it's not my fault that I usually don't have the time to eat!

Kurenai was back and she looked at the bitch with a cold stare, making the woman wilt under her gaze. I smirked triumphantly when she left the room. Truly, I expected the Hokage to continue speaking.

I'm trying to listen, I mean, yeah I'm really trying, but seriously… The god forsaken meds are still making me woozy…

Holy shit, I think I'm going to be questioned and crap…

For the good of everyone, my ass…

OOOOOOOO

_A Week and a Half Later…_

I'm finally out of the hospital, well, I would've got out sooner but no-one gets that I just heal fast… Jeesh…

Then I had to give my side of the story along with Hinata, Naruto and Lee.

Though I think those guys had it in for me, I still didn't have my goggle-mask… Bitches…

_/We should have never left you on your own Kyoko-sama! Gomenasai, we're so sorry!/ _The Kouchuu were crawling around beneath my skin, frantically surveying the damage currently healing.

"Oh come on," I muttered quietly, "it's not that bad, don't worry so much, I took care of it."

"It is Doe." Bob said. Weird thing was that Bob reappeared after a few hours in the hospital, but he was oddly quieter than usual.

The Voice had yet to say a anything.

And whether I wanted or not I had to go back to the academy, and for confidentiality's sake nobody's heard about the 'Kidnapping Attempt Incident Part 2'. Thank God.

I stayed away from Naruto, Hinata and Lee today. I sat in the seat closest to the door, barely even paying attention to whatever Iruka-sensei was even saying…

Lunch was a lonely affair, I spent the entire time thinking…

I just killed a bunch of guys, and I just don't feel… Anything… In all the books, movies, comic, and TV shows, the 'first kill' is supposed to disturb at least somewhat… But at the moment, I'm not the least bit perturbed…

It isn't the fact that I killed them that bothers me… Quite the opposite, those sick fucks deserved worse than they got. It's the fact that I should be feeling something, anything at all at this moment…

Hell, and the fact that I just risked my neck and almost died for other _people_. Favorite anime characters or not, that kind of thing just _isn't _in my fucking _nature_. So why the hell did I do it?

I sighed, Kami dammit, this whole thing is becoming more complicated than it needs to be…

Then I noticed that lunch was over…

Well, back to the classroom… Fuck…

OOOOOOOO

_Three Days Later…_

I think Naruto, Hinata and Lee are onto me… Or at least Hinata is…

Lee usually spends time training with his sensei and his team on 'missions'. But Naruto and Hinata are noticing that I spend less and less time with them than I usually do. We still spar and have lunch together, but I guess I haven't been as into it as I thought I was pretending to be.

The genin exams were coming up soon, Naruto's already failed three times. So that means if I pass, I'll get to be on the Rookie 9… Ten, whatever… I already checked the class rosters, I'm the odd student out… Perfect.

Despite the hospital's advice, I started training even harder than ever… I barely slept, barely ate, I was the most irritable zombie at the academy. From what I the first episodes, and the limited access to jutsu I have, I have to gather and learn as much jutsu I can every chance I get…

So far, I've spent the money the Hokage gave me on food, weapons and small odds and ends no-one would suspect the devious uses I put them to. As well as trying to trade in my gauntlets for hidden triggerblades that were less clunky. I've been wearing training weights too, they were cheap and slightly damaged but they worked for me and that is all that matters.

I'm actually taking pages out of videogames, RPGs, movies and other stuff, cause the designers had to do real research, right?

I was thinking something similar to Assassin's Creed… A blade like that would be freaking useful, though I would prefer one like Ezio's, one that doesn't require the loss of half a ring finger.

Even exhausted, my tired brain began formulating plans as I worked on putting together booby trap kits and homemade explosives, I'm thinking pitfalls and some sort of a minefield…

I've already had enough experience manipulating the system back in my original universe, this one was quite easy to manipulate to say the truth. All I had to do was maintain grades slightly above Naruto's and I would most likely be dumped off into Team 7…

I practiced the academy jutsu, technically besides my lucky fire jutsu moment, those are the only jutsu I can perform right now. The jutsu the Kouchuu want me to learn, well, they haven't started that part of my training yet…

Before I knew it the day of the genin exams was tomorrow and I was too far from the place I was staying, to make it back in time _and _still get some sleep…

'_Shit.'_ It was too dangerous to just fall asleep in an alleyway…

Wait a sec…

"Aren't we near Naruto's place?" Bob asked.

"Oh hell no." I wouldn't go as far as to call them 'friends', they were tolerable. But seriously, I could just drop by and as-

_BOOM! CRRRRSHHHH!_

Thunder sounded overhead followed by a drizzle that would soon be followed by a downpour from the amount of moisture in the air…

I sighed defeatedly as my ninja-sandal clad feet carried me to Naruto's address… Hell if the building wasn't so run down and there wasn't so much graffiti the place would be really swe-

Hey, why was some guy going through Naruto's apartment window? With barely a thought I grabbed a brick and freeclimbed my way up into the open window. I was in Naruto's kitchen, the guy had already gone into the hallway…

Okay, time to smack a dumbfuck!

He was about to start smothering a sleeping Naruto when I brought the brick down on his head, and the intruder slumped to the floor silently.

Naruto stirred slightly but thankfully did not wake…

I dragged the unconscious intruder's body back into the kitchen and shoved him out the window where he proceeded to fall from the third story… He fell into an open dumpster, damn…

In a small fit of spite I dropped the brick with a deep satisfaction and a devious smile on my face. The rain had already begun to pour in pelting sheets… Damn…

I could've woken up Naruto, but, my pride wouldn't let me. I climbed out the kitchen window, closing behind me and climbed down into the alley, almost slipping twice.

I swiped a trashcan lid, then made my way up to Naruto's hallway-shaped balcony thing… Near the door was this very small amount of coverage, so I huddled under that with the trash can lid as an umbrella…

'_Oh well,'_ I thought with a sigh as the wind drove a sheet of rain into my entire body, soaking me even more thoroughly than I already am, _'no sleep tonight.'_

But despite the rain, the wind, the thunder and the lightning that flashed overhead I drifted off to sleep… Dropping my makeshift umbrella in the process as it was blown away by a gust of rain and wind.

But I was calm, because tomorrow, I'd be a ninja.

And I wouldn't take shit from anybody.

I had a plan.

And with those thoughts, my consciousness faded into darkness. Leaning against the railing to my left, I slept… As storm and sky raged around me…

* * *

A/N: OMG! I updated! I can't believes it! Anyways, I'm sorry if I took so long, I went to Maine. I had no internet and my laptop's Microsoft Word Trial expired… So I took an official writing vacation, it was actually very refreshing, the ideas are flowing much easier now. Plus, I played(and finished) Assassin's Creed which gave me some awesome ideas too… Yes! I'm back, but unfortunately school is starting up again and I have to take tutoring for math, but don't worry ya'll! I'll update as much as I can, when I can, I promise you all that okay? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVES REVIEWS! They get me through the day and usually make me feel like writing more. Thank you MAH FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! =) REVIEWZ! PEACE OUT YO! ;)


	26. Dreaming of Wanderland

Fix the Roof I think the Universe Fell In

Disclaimer: Check previous chaps.

A/N: Yeah, I'm finally getting back in the groove of updating! YAY! Anyways, thank you my faithful reviewers and readers! Please enjoy! REVIEWZ!

* * *

Chapter 25: Dreaming of Wanderland

_Kyoko's POV…_

"_Bob?" My voice echoed out into a dark, but comforting blackness._

_The darkness was endless, I'd noticed as I walked forward for a long time. It was silent, empty as my echoed voice seemed to be swallowed up by it._

_**((Where are you?))**_

_A single voice, not mine, seemed to come from far away. Carrying a childish lilt in its tone, like it was laughing as well as weeping…_

_Then I saw it…_

_A light…_

_A tiny pinpoint of light, against the dark pitch…_

_**((One little dreamer))**_

'_That voice,'_ _familiar but… _

_**((sittin' on her bed))**_

_I shook my head and continued forward… Ignoring the little voice as it grew not louder, but softer. But it grew harder, and harder to ignore as I walked forward._

_**((had a bunch o' roses, and dreamin' in her head))**_

"_Bob?" I whispered, almost as quiet as the dark voice was._

_**((They called her bright eyes, you called her none))**_

_I never changed my pace, I followed that light, steadily getting closer as the light grew ever-so-slightly bigger as I neared it further._

_**((Carousel lights and cotton candy beds))**_

_I came to a wall and what had been making the light…_

_**((Then a fateful day came all along))**_

_I stared, with wide eyes._

_**((they wanted her eyes))**_

_There was something tacked to the wall…_

_**((then she said, tis you I despise))**_

_It looked like a bloody piece of animal hide, still fresh, dripping blood down the stark white wall and running onto the floor. The coppery blood staining white fur-_

_**((Other is lonely…))**_

_I took a step back._

_That was a piece of Roveros tacked to the wall. I touched it softly, shaking a bit as s small scrap of bloody fur came off in my hand… _

_I tensed, something was behind me, fear's gripping me, I'm afraid to look… But I have to._

_I take a step back and spin 'round…_

_To face a mirror. _

_I saw myself, a younger version, complete with blue hair and facial stripes._

_The reflection wore no expression, her eyes shadowed by her hair… Slowly she raised her head…_

_A glint… She had a butcher knife in her hand, and by the dim light of the scrap of Roveros's coat, I could see the bloodstains…_

_**((Other is lonely))**_

_The reflection smiled manically as her head raised a little more and her arms shot out of the mirror…_

_**((Come play.))**_

_She had to be kidding right? I may be a risk-taker but I haven't gotten to the point of being suicidal yet! Hell no! I did what I usually do, RUN AWAY!_

_**((We'll play hide and seek))**_

_I ran and I ran and I ran some more, the darkness never ended. The light of the wall had long faded into the surrounding blackness. I breathed, my lungs felt cold…_

_I walked forward… _

_And I soon stood at a boundary… Seemingly separating a world of blackness from a world of grey…_

_I looked back, into the impenetrable darkness. Then decided to move forward, onto a dusty grey path, surrounded by grey, sickly trees that seemed to stretch their bare branches over the path, like long, crooked fingers._

_I moved forward, eyeing the trees warily as I went past._

_Soon the path ended, at a small trailer, I moved to ignore it._

_But my feet kept going, they wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself, as much as I screamed in my mind to move away, I couldn't stop myself from approaching the door, couldn't stop as I knocked on it._

_The door swung open, I walked up the small steps. And settled on the small bed… With its inviting quilt of many colors beckoning me…_

'_No! I couldn't sleep here! Not here, not now!' I chanted in my mind like a mantra, trying to get control of my body. Never the less, my world faded into the darkness of sleep…_

_OOOOOO_

_I woke up, wind howling outside like a beast._

_The trailer spun violently, tossing and turning as it was tossed and hurled through the sky by the screaming wind. The wind screamed, like a million voices crying out in agonized, tainted harmony._

_I barely even felt it when the trailer crashed into the ground, door side up…_

_I breathed, my ribs smarting numbly as I hauled myself through the torn doorway. I looked up at the grey world around me, and walked away from the trailer._

_I had to find a way out of here…_

_Then, a little bit ahead, I saw a town._

_A town on a hill, with its tall grey buildings that seemed to bend under an invisible weight. A steep hill, with a grayish-black gravel road leading down, down, down... Stopping only at a bridge that ran over a dark canal…_

_A woman stood there in an old, eighteenth-century dress, holding the handlebar of an old baby carriage. Her face, utterly expressionless._

_Then she let go the bar, and the carriage started to roll down that steep hill._

_I dashed forward, I had to catch it…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Almost there…_

_I leapt… And the carriage smashed into my side and we careened into the canal below…_

_I and the carriage, landed in a canal of darkened gravel… I looked into the baby carriage…_

_It was empty…_

_I looked up at the top of the hill, at the woman. Her face had no expression, her eyes were black, no distinction between the whites nor irises._

_She began to barrel towards me at an alarming, inhuman speed, her soulless eyes boring into mine as I turned, and fled._

_Further and further, faster and faster, a rusted, chain-link fence lay ahead of me. I hopped over it, and ran further, not noticing the woman had ceased her pursuit._

_When I'd finally slowed, it was as if I was detached from my body, pain was like a faraway notion._

_I was in an old Fairground, falling apart, colors long faded from the booths' wood. Fallen into disrepair after kids had stopped coming…_

_I passed so many unlabeled booths and rides fallen into decrepit disrepair, until I saw it._

_A carousel._

_With faded, chipped paint, and broken horses and cracked gazelles… I walked toward it, with an almost hypnotized pace._

_I particular figure caught my eye, a faded equine figure. Missing part of its haunches, its legs poised and curved in a strong, graceful leap. It's single, remaining eye trained forward as its single, broken horn pointed forward, as if on the attack._

_I fingered for the bit of hair in my pocket, only to touch metal._

_I took it out, and stared at a faded grey key._

_Slowly I held the key close to my eyes, and caught sight of the carousel's center…_

_A keyhole._

_I approached it and held the key to the box. I stuck the key in…_

_**((Don't open it.))**_

_The Reflection stood there, with its butcher knife and I saw her face._

_She had no eyes._

_**((Stay and play))**_

_She raised her knife…_

_**((Be mine forever))**_

_I gave the key a harsh twist… _

_She vanished…_

_**((I warned you))**_

_The carousel jerked as a familiar, yet haunting tune began to play. The carousel moved smoothly, as the animal figures began to rise and fall accordingly._

_I climbed onto the broken unicorn, and sat precariously on its wooden back as the music grew louder and the carousel picked up speed steadily._

_The music got louder and louder, and I realized, it wasn't music. It was screaming._

_A chorus of agonized screaming voices, screaming, clawing, wailing… Neverending! Insults, hatred, promises of pain…_

_I felt something sticky beneath my fingers, I looked down, I was clutching at white fur. Stained with coppery blood, no longer a figurine, but alive. It was Roveros._

_Every figurine moved, ran, running round and round as the carousel spun at its own accord. _

_Roveros bled, his haunches missing and his cracked bleeding skull… Still he ran, I clutched at his bloody mane as I felt a clawed hand make a grab for my ankle…_

_For the first time in a long time, I truly felt afraid. The screams and cries of the dying and tortured, roaring in my ears._

_**Unloved.**_

_The carousel spun faster, the world around me blurring… _

_**Who could possibly want you?**_

_Then my body felt like it was on fire, as the fiery acute pain crashed into my awareness._

_I was so afraid, I clenched at Roveros's matted mane once again, tighter than ever…_

_**We hate you.**_

"_Doe…" It was Roveros's raspy voice echoed quietly above the screaming, "Let go."_

"_I can't." I hunched against his bloody, equine form._

"_Yes you can…" He said, "Let me go."_

_**He's leaving you.**_

"_You promised," I felt hot tears sting my eyes as the carousel began to careen and spin at an even wilder pace… "You promised you'd be there for me. Forever."_

_**He hates you too.**_

"_As long as you need me, Doe." Roveros answered._

"_Help me." I cried, I felt helpless, I couldn't do anything. The clawed hands grabbing my ankles, trying to yank me down into endless oblivion. "I can't do it on my own!"_

_**Nobody loves a weakling.**__  
_

"_Hang onto me." Roveros said as he continued to run._

_A clawed hand slashed my calf, missing the grip my mere millimeters. The screams ceased and just roared, rattling my teeth and bones as if a hound from here were near._

_Then…_

_Roveros jumped…_

_And we fell into oblivion…_

_Endless darkness, cold death…_

_A pain smashed into my skull, and the world fuzzed over._

"_I'll stay for as long as you need me." Roveros' voice faded quietly._

_Another pain smashed into my head, both sides of my skull this time…_

"_As long as you need me." Roveros wheezed softly. "I'll love you no matter what."_

_**What a lie.**_

_Another pain ploughed into my skull, and the world around me faded…_

_**You know that's a lie.**_

_Colors, orange and yellow…_

_**You know you're unlovable.**_

_Then I woke up._

_**You know no-one would want you.**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I based this chapter off of a nightmare I had when I was 7. It was one of the scariest nightmares I'd ever had in my life and still hasn't been topped. Note, that the last parts, there are different kinds of love, basically Kyoko has never felt truly loved in any way at all. So Roveros is like her mental replacement for such affection. And the terms of being "wanted", I mean like a parent wants a child or her peers wanting to be friends with her. The sort of things that normal/abnormal people tend worry about, I wanted to characterize Kyoko a bit more… Inner fears, insecurities… That kind of thing. Okay, please review, tell me what you guys think! REVIEW! Peace out! ;)


End file.
